Perfect Chemistry
by JuSTaZzI
Summary: What happens when you have two gorgeous men looking for a fresh start in the big apple. It starts as a day of just site seeing and doing a homework assignment to finding your perfect match. Then you realize its not so hard finding Perfect Chemistry.
1. Staten Island Ferry

Summary: Blaine moved to New York right after he graduated from Dalton academy. He was ready for a fresh start. He couldn't wait to hit the New York City streets and see what it was like to live the city life. Kurt had to wait two years. Two yrs. has passed and he couldn't be any eager to get to New York. They couldn't have met each other at a better time. That particular weekend they both happen to be at the same place at the same time. Perfect chemistry

A/N: This is my first Fic. So just bear with me. Reviews, comments and pointing out errors I might have done would be highly appreciated.

_Staten Island Ferry_

To them there life didn't start until they met that day on the Staten Island ferry. It's funny how you can honestly fine true love anywhere. One day you're on the Staten Island ferry enjoying a ride and doing nothing but just spacing out. Then you accidently bump into a person and its history from there. Maybe they might have been blunt about things but why be with someone when you can't be blunt.

The well groomed gentleman name was Kurt. He was from Lima, Ohio. Coming to New York and being on Broadway or become the biggest designer that has hit fashion week was his dream. He had a decent childhood. His mother passed when he was nine. His father raised him after her passing. He grew up with his father's unconditional love. When he had finally told his father he was gay his father had already figured it out. No matter what his father was there for him. When he had started high school he was the ONLY openly gay student there. He went through the bullying from a football player in his school who was gay and who was in the closet. He had a rough time in high school. He was also well known for being in the glee club in McKinley. He loved glee club. It helped him be the person he is now. It helped him see things differently and He now considers the people in his old glee club his extended family. He moved to New York because he had got a scholarship to a good college that had theatre arts and fashion design programs. He was so happy to be leaving Lima, Ohio.

He was exploring the city this weekend since his class's weren't starting this week he wanted to look and see what the city looked like before he would be crammed with classes. He had finally settled down into his dorm room three days before. He headed out early _Saturday_ morning. He went to central park for a walk, and ended up going to the statue of liberty, then went to Ellis Island to learn some New York heritage; he met up with his step brother Finn and his wife and well know best friend now sister in law Rachel. They went to Battery Park just to hang out and catch up on things.

Later on he headed to the south street seaport to do some souvenir shopping. He figured since he wasn't to far from the ferry he would walk over and take a ride considering he had never been on the Staten Island ferry even when he had came to New York for nationals two years ago. He walked the few blocks to the ferry and he noticed that there was more to New York then Just Broadway shows, site seeing, ETC. He noticed that New York was full of different kind of people, different personalities and different things that he had never paid any attention to. New York City had a culture that he really wanted to be in. It was like a part of him was missing and when he came to New York he felt whole and at home.

The handsome guy with a short curly hair name was Blaine. He was from Westerville, Ohio. He's lived in New York for about two years now. He left Westerville as soon as he turned 19. He hated being around his father. Especially after he told his father that he was gay. It was always an awkward feeling when he was around his father. He went to Dalton Academy after being bullied at a Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school before Dalton. He was also in the glee club there called the Warblers. He loved being a warbler and at Dalton. He got a chance to be himself. He came to New York to pursue his dreams of becoming a singer or a Broadway star. But a few months passed and he took an interest in photography. So he changed his major from performing arts to photography major. He loved taking pictures.

When he moved to New York it was a little rough at first. Trying to find an apartment and finding a job because his asshole of a father only wanted to pay for his tuition and didn't want to have nothing else to do with him. He was grateful that his father had done that but he really just wanted him out of his hair. When he had changed his major he got and ear full of it but he once again just continued paying for it so he wouldn't have to be around. Blaine was doing well for himself singing at some night clubs once awhile and then taking pictures for weddings and other special occasions. He was out and about that _Saturday _morning in the city taking some portfolio pictures he needed to get for a photography job. What's better than taking pictures of the one city you love? He decided he wanted to take some pictures while on the Staten Island ferry. He loved being on the ferry. He loved everything about New York City. He loved the way his life was turning out. It would have been even better if he had someone to spend it with.

The both of them were standing in front of the doors waiting for the passengers to finish leaving the ferry so they can board.

Kurt was walking on the left side of the ramp to the ferry and Blaine was on the right side or the ramp taking some snapshots while walking onto the ferry. Blaine went upstairs to the outside deck to get the pictures he needed for his portfolio.

Kurt sat on the middle level trying not to suffer from the little bit of motion sickness he was getting from the ferry taking off. He was alright after a few seconds once the wind started blowing on him. He sat there thinking and having flashbacks of good memories. He had only wished that he had someone to share this little moment with.

Blaine started taking pictures and he took out his voice recorder and started to tape the sound of people talking, the ferry moving and the noise from the ocean. He took pictures of this happy couple in front of the beautiful city view as there background. After he took a few shots and finished his recording he sat down and started to think to himself how perfect his life was. Until he glanced back at the couple. He thought to himself "only if I could have a love like that"

So about a half hour later, Blaine went back down to the middle deck to leave the ferry. At this point they were both at the doors waiting to leave. Standing side by side. Only for them to know that their lives were soon to collide and change literally.

As the ferry was docking. It made a little bit of a shift and everybody did a little shimmy. Kurt fell towards him and he caught her. He stood up straight and started to be really apologetic.

"I'm so so sorry" Kurt apologized.

"It's ok." Blaine insisted while helping Kurt straighten up

"I'm new to New York."

"Yea I can tell" slightly looking up and down at Kurt to make sure he was stable as the ferry finished docking

"And how's that"

"Because you apologized for leaning into me. New Yorkers have the tendency to be rude when you're trying to help them up or being nice to them"

"So it's not just me. The last couple of days when I've bumped into people they have been really rude or have some ignorant comment to say" Kurt insisted.

"Some people don't have manners and some weren't brought up right." Blaine had suggested

As they were walking off ferry, they were making small conversation on the way out to the M15 bus. Just in that those few minutes they were talking and waiting for the bus they had seen that they had some similarities. There was a little bit of a silence for a few seconds. Blaine put his hand out for a handshake. Kurt put his hand in Blaine's and for a second they felt the warmth from each other's hand and then Blaine blurred out….

"My name is Blaine Anderson. And yours"

"My name is Kurt Hummel. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine" Blaine bowed his head a little bit

"If you don't mind me asking" Blaine turned facing Kurt

"Yes" Kurt said with a slight smile on his face"

"What are you up to for the next couple of hours?"

"I don't know. I was going to walk around and find a nice restaurant to have a bite to eat. Any suggestions?"

"How about little Italy or China Town" Blaine suggested

"I went to China Town my first day here. But little Italy sounds good"

"Do mind if I join you?"

"Not all" Kurt tried to respond without blushing

"Great"

They both were smiling at each other like two little kids. Then Kurt raised his eyebrow a little

"How I don't know you're a kidnapper who likes to take gay teenagers and hide them somewhere for his personal use" Kurt had questioned with a puzzled look

"First off I'm a gentleman. And I'm not that type of guy. If I want something I work for it, I don't need to take it or ask for it."

"Well played Mr. Anderson well played" Kurt shaking his head with smirk on his face

The bus pulled up and they got on. They sat next to each other in the double seats. They talked the whole ride to Blaine's favorite restaurant. One of Blaine's friends owns an Italian restaurant by little Italy. As they were getting off the bus Kurt had stumble getting off the bus. Blaine caught his arm before completely falling and embarrassing himself.

"I see you're naturally clumsy" Blaine grinned at Kurt

"Only when I'm nervous" when he stood up right a composed himself while letting himself out of Blaine's close grip.

"What is there to be nervous about?"

Blaine asked now standing directly in front of Kurt and waiting for an answer. When Kurt finally stood up straight he saw how close and focused Blaine was staring at him.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're the first real conversation I have had since being in New York. I'm just a little nervous"

He moved next to Kurt gripping on his arm and showed him what direction they were walking in

"Well don't be. I'm going to show you the time of your life. Tonight is going to be your official Initiation into the New York City life"

Kurt looked at him in mystery. But for some reason he felt completely safe with this total stranger. It was like he knew Blaine for forever. And he assumed that Blaine felt the same way as they were nonstop talking about a lot of personal things and really about any and everything. About twenty minutes they had arrived at the restaurant.

When they were seated. Both men looked at the menu immediately. When the waitress had come to take their orders, she wrote down the orders and asked what kind of drinks they would want. Kurt requested one of their specialty wines for the night and Blaine had asked for beer. Kurt turned his head to Blaine and then Blaine turned his to Kurt's.

"So Blaine tell me a little about yourself besides what you have told me"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Well I'm originally from Westerville, Ohio. I come from a wealthy family. I moved to New York to get away from my parents, well really to get away from my father and I assume that he was too happy when I left. He couldn't stand being around his gay son. I originally moved here to go to school for performing arts. I love theatre and singing .I went to a high school called Dalton Academy not too far from Lima. I was a warbler there. I was the lead singer. I loved it there. I was my own little getaway. At times I actually miss it there. So once I started college I loved my classes. I was enjoying it here. But then I realized that I had fallen into a different passion…."

"I'm assuming photography, I saw you taking pictures back at the ferry." Kurt interrupted him

"Yea, taking pictures was a little outlet for me after a while and then I changed my major to photography when I started to get really good. My father was little pissed with it at first, but as long as he didn't have to deal with me personally he didn't care."

"Well that sucks" Kurt had blurred out

"Yea it does but I rather be alone and happy then alone and miserable back in Westerville" Blaine insisted

The table was quiet for a minute until the waitress came out with their meals.

Blaine had finally broken the silence.

"Well enough about me. What about you Kurt? Who is Kurt Hummel? "

Kurt took a deep breath

"Well as you know I'm from Lima. I went to McKinley. I was in the glee club there called the New Directions. I was the only openly gay kid there. I was bullied a lot but after a while it stopped. I was raised by my father, my mother died when I was nine so my father is my everything. He loved me unconditionally even after I told him I was gay. My life was alright, it could have been better but I made the best out of it."

Kurt and Blaine where at the restaurant for almost four hours talking about their lives in Ohio and other stuff like school and what they do in their spare time. Next minute they knew it was going on 9. They split the bill and headed out of the restaurant. They stood outside for a second taking in the night air. Kurt broke the silence.

"So I am feeling a bit awkward. Where do we go from here?" Kurt blurred out

"Well if you don't mine me taking you back to your dorm building and then hopefully I can get your number so we can stay in contact or maybe go out on a date. But that's totally up to you "Blaine said hesitantly, but really blunt

Kurt stood there admiring Blaine for his honesty and how easy it was for Blaine to be that openly honest. "Yes you can walk back with me to my building. And yes I will give you my number so you can keep in contact with me. And about that date how about Friday?"

Blaine was hesitant "sure why not"

"Good and how about I pick the place this time" Kurt demanded

"O-ok, that sounds great" Blaine stuttered but finally got the words out

"Great, I'll tell you about Wednesday where to meet me. I might have class Friday"

Blaine nodded

About 20 minutes of walking and they were at Kurt's building. They exchanged numbers and Kurt told him that he would text later on in the week to give final details on were they would be going.

Blaine reached in and gave Kurt a hug while taking in Kurt's scent and Kurt taking in his. After pulling from the brace Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek and said goodnight and was on his way.

Blaine walked up to a bus stop not too far from Kurt's building. While waiting for the bus to come he couldn't help but to think about Kurt and he was so anxious for their date this Friday coming up.

Back at the dorm, Kurt walked into the building humming.

He was waiting for the elevator, he started thinking about Blaine and how he couldn't wait until Friday. The only thing is where would he take somebody out on a first date. Especially someone like Blaine. He started to get a little more worried because it clicked to him that this would be his first date ever with a guy that he liked. He would have to think of something good and fast.

_WEDNESDAY_

Kurt and Blaine have been texting nonstop since Saturday. Kurt loved talking to Blaine and Blaine loved talking to Kurt. They really talked about everything. Kurt still didn't know where he wanted Blaine to meet. It was practically the end of summer and the weather was beginning to change. What could he do? And then it came to him. Coney Island was still opened. They could get on some rides and play some games. Then maybe head out to a bar nearby and then head home. Only thing now was to tell Blaine.

Blaine received a text from Kurt to call him when he had the chance and then sent a follow up text telling him not to be worried.

Blaine called as soon as he got out of class.

The phone rang twice before he heard a click

"Hey, I hope I wasn't any trouble for texting you earlier"

"Hey, no. I had it on vibrate. So it didn't make any noise."

Kurt was silent

"So what's up, have u figured out where we meeting up Friday?"

"Yea. How about Coney Island? I know you probably been there before, but the last time I went I didn't get to enjoy it being with my step brother and sister in law."

"That sounds great. And maybe we can head out to a bar or something after" Blaine suggested

"That's what I was thinking." Kurt started to blush

"Great minds think alike I see. So what time are we meeting up?"

"Well we can meet on west 4th. Around 4pm this way we can take either the F of the B" Kurt suggested

"Sounds like a plan" Blaine couldn't help but put on the biggest smile ever.

"So I'll see you on Friday at 4 at west 4th then" Kurt insisted

"I'll be there waiting" he said precisely

"I'll text you when I get to the dorm"

"I'll be waiting"

At this point in the friendship or whatever this was they knew that it was already going in the right direction. Hopefully there date goes well.

HOPEFULLY.


	2. Coney Island

**Coney Island**

_Friday_

So Friday had final came around and both men are highly anxious to see each other again. Kurt is kind of nervous but extremely excited to be going on his first date with an openly gay man from New York and as for Blaine his was to happy that he was ging out with a openly gay man who hasn't screwed every guy out there.

They both were having their little anxiety attacks on whether or not they should go on the date. For the simple fact they only met once and it was by accident. Maybe it sounds bad and maybe it doesn't.

_**Kurt**_

He got up Friday morning ready to head out to work. When he received a text…..

**Blaine:**

**Can't wait to see you later…..**

Kurt blushed as he turned around and closed his dorm room door tight. And double locked the door. As he was walking down the hall to the elevators he stopped at his friend Jules (who he met on the tour the first day he was on campus. She showed him how to get to some of the buildings and shortcuts to classes and they've been cool ever since) room to get her for their daily coffee run. After waiting 5 minutes they headed towards the elevators and when they finally got on the elevator Jules was a little curious as to what Kurt was so happy about.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Jules asked a little curiously

Kurt was a little hesitant before he responded

"I actually have a date"

Jules started smiling "with who?" like as if she didn't know with whom.

"The guy that I met on the Staten Island ferry a few days"

"Oh yeah prince charming"

"Why do you insist on calling him that?"

"Because every time you speak about this guy and you light up like Macy's on 4th of July and you refuse to give or say a name" she said matter of factly

He started blushing once again when he glanced down at his phone and Jules shook her head. They stepped off the elevator and headed out of the building.

They went to a little cozy coffee shop not too far off campus. When they went inside and ordered there coffees and finally sat down. Jules figured that maybe she could interrogate Kurt some more about this little date that he was going on.

"So….."

"Yes Jules" he chuckled a little

"Will I ever get to meet prince charming?"

"If this date go's well maybe"

"Well then, on to the next subject how's your classes been? Have you been coping with your roommate?"

"Yeah I'm doing pretty well so far. My roommate is actually pretty cool. He's a nice gentleman. I'm doing well but I know I will need an income coming in soon so I can buy books and other stuff for school"

"Well why don't you see if you can find a paid internship for fashion or for something else that sparks you interest and maybe they keep you after. Plus it would look good on your college transcript to"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah I was looking into one of them for nursing. I think it was for the pediatrician field, hey maybe if I like it I might switch up"

Jules looked at him as if somebody slapped him.

"Kurt Hummel doesn't want to be on Broadway or in fashion, I'm appalled"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Jules

"Yes me Kurt Hummel has suggested into going into a different field other than Broadway musicals and being a top notch fashion designer."

He took a deep breath before explaining himself

"Well what made you change your mind?" Jules asked as she took a sip from her coffee

"My dreams aren't what they used to be. When I was a teenager I wanted to be on Broadway or be a top notch fashion designer. Things have changed since I was in high school. I'm not weird looking queer kid with fabulous fashion and in a glee club. I've grown up. I have to face the music and realize that dreams don't always come true. I have to stop living a dream and snapback to reality."

Jules was silent before she could put her thoughts together.

"Well I'm glad you came to this realization now and didn't wait to long."

"Yea me to. I just want to be something different. I feel like I haven't been true to myself since I've been high school. I was so sure of myself then and now I feel completely lost."

"Well Mr. Hummel I going to leave you to your thinking. I have a class to run to and just in case I don't see you later good luck on your date."

"Thank you"

Jules started to walk away and then glanced back at Kurt

"Hey Kurt"

Kurt glanced backup to Jules

"Yea Jules"

"Don't worry yourself tonight, go out and have fun"

Kurt smiled at her before he let out a little chuckle

"Will do Jules"

As Jules was making her exit, Kurt picked up his phone to glare back at the text he received from Blaine that morning. He instantly started blushing. He was a little relieved that he didn't have classes on Friday. This gave him enough time to find the ensemble for tonight's festivities. He was honestly ecstatic. He felt like nothing could go wrong.

He left the coffee shop a little while later. As headed back to his dorm, he couldn't do nothing but think about his date tonight. he got to the building in a few sprints. When he finally settled into the dorm he went straight to his room and looked himself in it. He sent a quick text to Blaine before getting into "OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR"mode. He pulled no stops he took out every possible piece of clothing in his closet. When he finally got down to his last three choices he went to his window, opened it to feel what the weather was like since earlier this morning. When he moved back over to his bed he looked at all three outfits and the one on the far left was the perfect outfit for the night.

_**Blaine**_

Blaine was getting out of the shower when he received a text message….

**Kurt:**

**Me either….. ; )**

When Blaine must have read the text at least six times before he put the phone down and got dressed from doing his morning run. He quickly got dressed and headed out of his apartment, almost forgetting that he was meeting up with his best friend Sophie.

They have been best friends ever since he's moved to New York. He was looking for a studio apartment or a room for rent to college students. He called and came to look at the room for rent and they've been friends ever since.

He rushed over to the Starbucks a few blocks away from his place. When he got there she was sitting in one of the seats by the window. When he came in, she got a quick glance and start tapping her finger on her watch.

"You're late Mr. Anderson" Sophie said

"I know I know"

"I could have sworn you said noon and now your coffee is all cold" she was a little persistent but it was all out of love

"Anyways Sophie, how are you doing on this beautiful day"

She looked at him a little strangely. She leaned over and started to feel his forehead with the back of her hand

"Blaine are you ok. Are you on drugs" she looked at him suspiciously

Blaine giggled a little "yea I'm ok and no I'm not on drugs, why do you ask"

"Blaine you are not a morning person. First you were late which is a usual thing but the fact that you came in here with all smiles. Its either you are on drugs or you had sex last night. And your not one for one night stands or is it the fact you're a little too excited about this date that you're going on with Mr. fancy pants"

"Didn't I ask you to stop calling him that?"

"Yes you did, but you also won't tell me what fancy pants name is either."

"because if the date doesn't go well I don't want you going all over new York city looking for…"

"For whom…" she looked at him with a smirk because she feels like she has hit the jackpot and is ready to cash her winnings

"For-for Mr. fancy pants, UGH. That sounds so wrong coming out. BLAAAH"

Sophie laughed at him.

"I swear Blaine sometimes you have the tendency of acting like a child."

"Yea but you love me anyways, so what are you doing tonight"

"Nothing probably cram session. I have a lot of studying to do. How's the new place"

"I love it. It's small but very cozy. How is at the apartment without me" he had a slight smirk on his face

She sighed before answer him. "It's entirely too quiet without you there. I'm used to you walking around the house singing or making some kind of noise"

He laughed a little "so have you found any new roomies yet or you're still looking at some applications"

"Still looking at some applications. It's not hard to find one really it's just I don't want just anybody there. I don't want them to be wild sex-crazed college student. But I have some good ones this time around"

So they might have been sitting there for almost an hour before Sophie had to head out to her class for the day. She was photography major like Blaine. That's what also drew them to each other. They both got up and headed out of Starbucks and said there goodbyes and gave each other hugs. Sophie told Blaine to call her as soon as he got home so she could get the dish while it was still fresh I his mind.

He headed in the opposite direction towards his place. He walked at a decent pace, meanwhile he was looking at the text Kurt had sent him. It might have only been a few words,but it gave him hope. He hasn't been on date since his senior year in high school. Yea that might be a little embarrassing for him. But he was focused on him and not some flimsy romance. Between picking colleges and coming to terms with his sexuality his life is just now getting back to being normal. When came to new York his life was in shambles. He father was a complete dick because he wanted Blaine to be everything he wanted him to be. He was forcing Blaine into this lifestyle that he knew Blaine wasn't going to want to live. Blaine went with it for a while until he decided to live for his passion and not some other person belief. Blaine loves the way his life has turned out and if this date goes well tonight maybe he'll have someone to share it with.

When Blaine entered his apartment he went into complete "I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE SEX ON A STICK" mode. He went into his closet and went into his closet and pulled out three outfits. He went from to slutty, to too casual and then to just right. It was still decently warm for September. But he would wear his white cardigan with his outfit just in case if I get chilly.

Both men glanced at their clocks. When they both saw it was 1:30 pm. Both men showered and groomed themselves.

Kurt with his abusive skin regime and then taking damn near a half hour to make sure his hair was ok. He wore a pair of light blue faded jean capris that hugged at the knee with a white V-neck t-shirt from American eagle with the small logo at the end of the shirt he wore a white tank top under, he pulled out a light gray cardigan that he just bought and to top it off he wore his grey Toms and his ray ban sunglasses. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. He took one last glance in the mirror turning around making sure his ass looked "delicious". Then he was on his way out the door.

Blaine decided to go real casual. No hair gel and just a little bit f peach fuzz. Not too much and then not enough. After all he didn't know what Kurt liked. So he decided to try something different, but not drastic. He pulled out a pair or acid wash jeans with the cuts in the knee. He rolled them up to about mid knee. He wore a plain white round neck t-shirt with his dark blue cardigan. He walked over to this closet where the big mirror was and looked at him. Now he just had to make up his mind which shoes he wanted to wear after standing there for five minutes ah decided to go with the dark blue but whites stitching boat shoes. He put on his beaded bracelets. On his way out of his room he grabbed his dark blue fedora and Ray Bans on the dresser and headed towards the door. He took one last look in the mirror. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. He left his apartment and headed towards his next destination.

He couldn't wait to see Kurt. As he was walking to west forth, he was wondering if it was really too soon for him to like somebody the way he was feeling for Kurt.

What he didn't know was that Kurt was feeling the same way. But at least hopefully after tonight he would somehow find the balls to tell Blaine how he was starting to feel about him and Blaine would find a way to tell Kurt he wanted to continue dating until they know each other more and maybe a relationship.

They couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday 3:40 pm<strong>_

Blaine arrived at west 4th first. Finally for a change he was early.

He was standing there for about 10 minutes before he saw Kurt come around the corner. He couldn't help but mesmerize how gorgeous Kurt looked. Between his skin tight jeans and his beautiful porcelain skin.

As Kurt was turning the corner his eyes landed right on Blaine. Blaine looked so gorgeous. Kurt couldn't help but mesmerize him. He loved the look his was trying out. Curly hair and sporting a little bit of peach fuzz. He had to admit seeing Blaine like that turned him on a little bit.

Blaine walked up to Kurt as Kurt was walking towards him. They both smiled cheekily.

Kurt spoke first.

"Hi" he smiled nervously

"Hi, for a second there I thought you were going to stand me up."

Kurt moved in closer to Blaine "you want to know something funny, I thought you were to"

They stood there for a second in silence.

"So how about we get a move on"

"ok let's go"

They walked downstairs into the train station. Once they got passed the turnstile. They heard a familiar sound. When they were walking towards a flight of stairs to get to the F train. They saw a crowd of people standing around this lady. The people around her were swaying and some where bobbing their heads to the rhythm. Kurt was the one he quickly moved towards the crowd to get a better glance and into better hearing distance to hear what song she was singing.

As Kurt was getting closer He was able to hear the lady sing better. Her voice was beautiful. She was finishing up one song when Kurt finally got a good view.

He felt someone shoulder bump him. He glanced overran d saw it was Blaine. He smiled a little.

"When the weather is nice out she's normally hear every Wednesday and Thursday. She has the best voice I've ever heard out of all the people I've heard sing down here"

"So you spend a lot of time in the subway system."

"This is where I get a lot of my pieces from. She was actually my first piece I did. There are a lot of things in the subway system that a lot of people take granted for. Since they've been trying to rebuild the system they have made a lot of changes. They've put more culture into it then they ever have."

Kurt was glaring at Blaine. He didn't even recognize that Blaine had stopped talking.

"Sorry if I'm babbling"

"No – no it's ok. I love to see someone so interested in what they do. It's very attractive"

Blaine blushed. He turned back to the lady who was starting back up.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

Kurt stood looking at Blaine for a few seconds as he was watching Blaine grinning quite widely as they lady was singing.

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

Kurt turned his head when Blaine glanced back to him.

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

Blaine smiled even harder than he was already doing.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

Blaine was feeling a little bold. He moved a little closer to Kurt. He wrapped his fingers with Kurt's fingers. What the hell could possibly happen? He gets mad and doesn't want to go on the date and never wants to talk to him again.

Kurt jumped a little when Blaine twisted their fingers together. He looked down at their hands.

"Is this ok. I'm so-sorry if I'm being a little pushy"

"No it's o-ok. It's fine. I just never had a man hold my hand in public"

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby_

Blaine looked down shyly and gripped on the tangled fingers. He looked back at Kurt. Blaine noticed the innocence in Kurt's face as he was looking back at the lady finishing up her show.

He decided to make another bold gesture. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on his cheek.

Kurt pulled back a little and was hella shocked that Blaine had done that. But it's not like he didn't want to do it himself. He blushed and looked down to floor.

They both looked back at each other.

The crowd started clapping after the lady finished singing. The clapping broke there gaze. They untangled their hands and started to clap as well.

Kurt broke the awkwardness

"Come on lets go" he grabbed Blaine's hand and headed downstairs.

They might have waited 5 minutes before the train came.

During the whole time waiting. They were holding hands. They talked about a few things. Asked how each other's week was.

As we know both of our boys are hopeless romantics. But things are looking good for them.

They talked about a little bit of everything.

They were sitting on the F train. Kurt had his legs crossed. Blaine held Kurt's hand on his lap.

Blaine couldn't even remember the last time he held a man's hand that long. If this didn't work out after tonight his was going to take advantage of the joy he was feeling with Kurt.

About a half hour later they arrived to Coney Island.

Kurt was ecstatic and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at him acting like a kid in a candy store.

They walked over to the arcade area. They played a few games. Blaine won Kurt a medium size teddy bear with a red bowtie. Kurt kissed Blaine on his check by thanking him for winning it for him.

After they got through the games they walked over to the ticket booth to get tickets for the rides. The first ride they went on was The Polar Express, and then they headed to The Spider which Kurt insisted that he was not going on. So Blaine had gone without him. Kurt was standing outside the ride waiting for Blaine. Kurt was dying of laughter at the faces Blaine was making.

When Blaine had got off the ride they headed over to Nathan's to get something to eat. They walked over to the boardwalk. They walked over to the benches close to a playground area with shade. They sat there for a few minutes taking in the sunset and cool ocean breeze.

"So how's it living in New York City so far" Blaine turned to Kurt giving him his full attention

"I love New York, even though people had the tendency to act like assholes. But besides that I love it."

"That's good to hear. Are you in any rush to go home?"

"No – not really, why? Do have something in mind." Kurt was a little curious

"They have the fireworks here and it just so happens that tonight is the last night there doing it. Have you ever seen fireworks?" Blaine asked with a curious look

"Besides on T.V no I haven't"

"So would like to go with me to see the fireworks" Blaine looked at him with his charming smile

"How I don't know if you're trying to get rid of me somewhere. Like dump me in the ocean or something horrible like that to ruin my skin" he started to laugh at his last words

"Because there would be a whole bunch of people and plus I do not have the balls to mess up somebody with such beautiful skin like yours" he smirked at Kurt

"Good answer, good answer. Hmmmmmm I'll think about it"

"Awww come on Kurt, you'll love it and plus you get to see it with handsome young gentleman like myself"

Kurt smiled at him "well how can I resist." he said with a little sass

Blaine started bouncing in his seat with joy "Great, I get to do something with you that you've never experienced. They are beautiful in person."

As the sun started setting, Kurt was acting as if he was a fashion consultant and was just randomly picking at people who had the wrong outfits, wrong shoes, wrong accessories and whoever must have had a bad hair day. Blaine found it amusing. He loved looking at the facial expressions Kurt would give. It's this one face he loved, when Kurt scrunches up his nose when he has a hard laugh.

Before Blaine knew it was time to head over to see the fireworks.

Blaine and Kurt went to one of the souvenir shops on the boardwalk to get a towel so they can sit on the beach and watch the fireworks.

After getting the towel and two cups of coffee.

They headed to the boardwalk. They both took off their shoes. Thankfully the sand was cooled off by now.

They walked a little ways from the boardwalk but not too far.

Blaine opened up the blanket. Used their shoes to hold down the corners. He sat down with his legs opened.

Kurt looked at the questioningly "what are you doing Blaine"

Blaine looked up at him with a smirk "her come sit here"

"And why would I sit between your legs"

He chuckled "because I'm trying to be romantic. I want to do something besides hold your hand"

Kurt looked at him for a second and for some reason he felt safe. He didn't feel like he was in any harm.

"Aww come on Kurt. They are going to start any minute" he whined

Kurt gave him one last look.

"Fine, but no funny business" he moved to sit in front of Blaine

"Scouts honor"

Kurt sat down in front of Blaine. Blaine scooted up towards him.

"Is it okay if I put my arms around you?"

"If it's just a "romantic gesture" then yes you can" both men started laughing.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him. Kurt jumped little bit from Blaine's touch. He wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt leaned back on him.

A few minutes later. The fireworks started. Kurt's eyes grew wide and Blaine stared smiling. For Blaine was staring at Kurt. The more fireworks went into the air the bigger Kurt's eyes got. He looked a kid. He was sitting there with lit up eyes and huge smile.

For the 10 minutes all you could hear where "ohs""awwwws" and "wows"

Kurt felt a cool breeze and snuggled up to Blaine and Blaine pulled him closer.

Blaine has never felt this before. It wasn't anything strange or wrong. It just felt different. It felt GOOD. When the fireworks where finally finished. Kurt leaned to the side a little and looked up to Blaine. Blaine glanced down to Kurt. Both men making eye contact and never wanting to lose it. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt passionately.

What was supposed to be a kiss was a lip locking session with any air or realization people were still around. It didn't matter to them because at the end of the day they both had a great time. They learned a little more about each other and both men were getting stronger feelings for the man. They are falling in love and don't even know it

When they finally released from there kiss. They were breathing like they just ran 10 miles. After they caught their breath Kurt leaned up and gave Blaine one last peck. They got up shock the sand off the towel. When they got to the boardwalk they put on their shoes and Kurt wiped off his teddy bear for extra sand. They headed to the train. Forgetting that they had other plans to do that night.

Nothing could top the experience they just had. They walked all the way with hand in hand and occasionally Blaine leaning over to give Kurt a kiss.

They were in utter bliss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_sorry for the long wait. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately. With switching schools and everything. The song that was used was Domino By..: Jessie J.

And for my true **KLAINERS…. **_**Happy Klaine Week. **_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to do updates twice a week. But for maybe the next two or three weeks I will be writing once a week until I get back into the grove of going to school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

Thunderincrimson: Blaine is 21 and Kurt is 20. I will have a chapter later on about both birthdays….

_**I WANTED TO GIVE A BIG THANKS TO:**_

_**Ashlaegl, Shire Fey, Latereader, Kellyann2988, thunderincrimson, GleekyFC, Rmepony, klaine2, 20eKUraN11, Abyssinian Rose, Flying Inspired**_

THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY STORIE.


	3. Is This How Love Feels ?

_A/N__: I just wanted to say SORRY for the long wait. I've been doing a little research and some planning for my chapters. I wanted to have everything spread out so I won't have to struggle later on. I will be putting up a spoilers post next to give you some ideas of what's to come and thanks to recent WRITERS BLOCK that's another reason why it took me so long to post._

_So I'm doing a little bit of a time jump. Just 2 months. In the past weeks they have gone on more dates and hanging out on the weekends. Doing some exploring in the big apple. Nothing major._

_I HOPE YOU ENJOY….!_

* * *

><p> <em><strong>Is<strong>** This How Love I Feels ?**_

_Blaine POV_

Is this what love feels like? When you can barely go a day without thinking about the person you think, well you know at least to you is the sexiest man in New York. Is it also wrong to say that you can't wait for what the future holds when you've only been dating for a 2 months?

I find this relationship very promising, but I'm still not too sure if I should get me hopes up. I've been heartbroken before and I don't want to go back to that state. I've had one night stands and promising relationships. But it's different with Kurt. We level each other out. He's a snarky, stubborn sassy pants type of guy and I'm more of the down to earth type of guy. We have a lot of things in common. We both love music and hopeless romantic movies. It's more than that obviously why I think I love him. I just can't put my finger on it. It feels like it's has to be that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, World Series kind of stuff.

I can honestly say that I love him but I won't. I just can't let me say it now and he doesn't feel the same way.

Ill just lay here with him in my arms on my couch and watch this beautiful angel sleep before me. DAMN what does this feel so homey? Why does this feel like this is something that's supposed to happen and just feels so right? He doesn't even know how he's killing me softly.

Kurt starts to fidget a little in the position he's lying in. he turns to face Blaine with his eyes closed and Blaine tightens his arms around Kurt. Kurt starts smiling and pushes his head further into Blaine's neck.

I cherish moments like these. He might be sleep and might not be saying anything to me but this is worth a thousand words. It's undeniable that we mesh. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Kurt wakes up a few minutes later. He removes his head from Blaine's neck and gives him a gentle kiss.

"Hi" Kurt said. He even has twinkle in his eye

_Oh god look at this gorgeous man_

"Good morning sunshine"

Kurt lifted himself up and turned a little bit to look at the cable box for the time and then turned back to Blaine. He shoved Blaine's shoulder a little.

"What" Blaine looked at him worriedly?

"You let me sleep all night"

"I know I know, you were sleeping to peaceful for me to wake you up. And has anyone ever told you look like an angel when you sleep"

He pulled Kurt's face to his and kissed him deeply. Kurt pulled from him gently

"Yes, you have like a million times and you have damn near a thousand pictures to prove it. But I'm just saying" he giggled and laid back down on Blaine's arm

_Am I seriously that bad when it comes to him? Am I over stepping my boundaries with our relationship? Am I perverting? Great he thinks his boyfriend is a pervert. JUST GREAT_

"Hey you"

Blaine jumped a little "yeah babe"

"Have I ever told you that you're my knight in shining armor?"

"Yes you have but you normally only say it when I trick you into watching Disney movies with me and you get all sappy and giving me a trillion kisses"

They both giggled

"Sometimes I forget how much a smart ass you can be, and I'm not always sappy. I'm just a gay man who loves watching romantic movies with his persistent boyfriend. And yes I love giving you a trillion and one kisses is there a problem Mr. Anderson"

Blaine smiled at him

_Wait, did he just say that he _loves_ giving me kisses. Yea I know you might think I'm crazy but with him just saying that give me so much hope_

"Nope there's no problem sir"

He leaned down to kiss Kurt.

Kissing Kurt is like a never ending story. One minute it can go from casual kisses then it goes to chaste kisses then it gets sloppy and then then next minute you know where deepening into it and where ripping each other's clothes apart. Unfortunately we didn't get to go that far this morning because Kurt has to make some dishes for his step brother and sister in laws thanksgiving dinner.

To be honest I'm scared shitless. For the simple fact this will be the first time me meeting any of his family and from what he keeps telling me his sister in law is quite the investigator when he's dating someone new and she has help with her son Cameron. Kurt says Cameron takes after Rachel with certain things but takes a lot more from his father Finn.

I think I have things under control. I'm pretty good with kids. But if he is about as bad as Rachel I might have to rethink my strategy.

But anyways, thanksgiving is tomorrow so I'm pretty excited for that. Not only do I get to spend it with the man that I love, but were also taking his nephew to the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. I didn't get the chance to go last year because I was back in Westerville for a family thanksgiving dinner (which actually didn't go so bad. But my father is still an asshole). So I thought this would be a good way to bond with Cameron, spend it with Kurt and do one of my homework assignments for my photography class.

We got off the couch around 2 in the afternoon. We had a late breakfast and Kurt went to work on baking and I stayed in the living room watching old reruns of The Nanny and some old black and white films. Between watching TV. And fixing my lenses for tomorrow's festivities I couldn't help but glance at Kurt in the kitchen. He looked a hot mess, with flour on his face and his apron stained with who knows what with the way the color of the stains. But he looked like he was in heaven.

He's been staying at my place for the last two weeks. He says his roommate is beyond annoying and snores ridiculously loud. I actually don't mind him staying with me. It gets lonely here sometimes. It's different from living with your best friend and living on your own with nobody to frustrate the shit out of you.

I love every moment of it.

My trance was interrupted when Kurt's phone started playing Defying Gravity. That must be Rachel calling.

"Hey babe Rachel is calling you" he calls over to Kurt

"Can you come give to me, my hands are little dirty"

He picks up the phone and walks over to the kitchen

"Can you be a dear and open it and put to my ear. I'm making the dough apple pie"

"I'll do anything for you and apple pie, but can I have a kiss"

Kurt smiled and kissed him. He opened the phone and put it to his ear

"Hi Rachel"

"Finally. It took you long enough to pick up the phone. I thought I was going to have to send out APB (all-points bulletin). Anyways, when are you exactly coming to get your nephew? He's particularly eager today for tomorrow's festivities"

"I will be there around 7 Rachel, is there anything else I can assist you with" he said with little patients

"No, just making sure you're not over there frolicking around with that Blaine guy and forgetting that you made a promise to your nephew-"

"Rachel cut it out; you know that my nephew is a priority to me. So stop. Tell Finn I will be there around 7 to get Cameron and to have his stuff ready. Ill sees you tomorrow at dinner. Good bye Rachel"

Kurt took his ear from the phone and signaled for Blaine to close it.

Kurt looked a little pissed. Kurt and Rachel have been a little distant for about a month or so and to be honest I don't have the slightest idea why they've been at each other's thoughts. They were normally always getting along. But I and Kurt have been hanging out a lot lately and I maybe, just maybe I might be the reason they are arguing. I really hope I'm not the cause of the distance between them.

"Babe, can I ask you a question?" Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder while wrapping his arm around his waist

Kurt didn't respond. He glanced up at Kurt. He was just staring into outer space. He was literally looking at nothing. He was looking straight forward to the wall behind the counter. Looking at himself in the glass cupboards

"Babe, are you listening."

He shook Kurt a little. Kurt shook his head a little from his trance

"Huh- what happened?"

"Are you ok? You haven't really been yourself the last couple of days. You seem out of it"

He turned Kurt to face looking into his eyes. He looked lost. Blaine has never really seen him like this before when he's had a disagreement with Rachel.

"Yea I'm ok, it's just that Rachel is such a pain in my rear and I'm getting a little sick of her antics. We aren't in high school anymore. She feels like she needs to know every little thing I do. She is really starting to piss me off."

"You guys aren't fighting because of you spending a lot of time with me are you? I know I sound like a little but I don't want you to lose what you have with Rachel because of a petty relationship."

Kurt turned to Blaine. He wiped his hands on his apron and turned around in Blaine's arm. He grabbed Blaine's face with both hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled back from him, looked him deep in his eyes

"What me Rachel are going through has nothing to do with you. She just steps over her boundaries a lot and I'm getting pretty fed up with it. Do not blame yourself because of this, you are perfectly fine, you have nothing to worry about it."

He removed his hands from Blaine's face and turned back to the counter to finish the apple pie.

"And plus this is not a petty relationship. I find _us_ very promising. I like you a lot Blaine and you are a part of my life. Rachel is just so used to me being alone and single and not having a life. And just being around her moping around her precious little life. She might have everything now and thinks everything is all good and dandy. She needs to come to the realization people change and so have I."

I couldn't do anything but stare at him while he was ranting and raving. He was getting pinker and pinker by the minute. I hate to see him upset but I know this is something he needs to get off his chest.

"Once this pie is finished I'm going to head out and get Cameron. Do you want to come with? We can go to that little Chinese restaurant a few blocks from here."

"I'm not too sure about that" Blaine walked back to the couch and pressed play on the DVR to finish up his movie

Kurt washed his hands and put the pie in the oven and walked over to Blaine and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Blaine what's the matter?" he looked at him worriedly

Blaine stayed facing to the TV.

"Nothing babe"

Kurt took the remote from him and paused the show he was watching

"Blaine you're lying to me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing really. I just don't seeing you get so upset like that. I don't want arguments encourage because somebody feels that I'm taking you away from them."

"Blaine you are not taking me away from them"

"I know, I know. I – I just feel like I am." Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap. Playing with his fingers.

Kurt got up and sat on Blaine's lap. He faced Blaine. One leg on each side of Blaine's. He took his hands and placed Blaine's hands on his butt. He pressed his chest to Blaine's chest. He lifted Blaine's face to his gaze. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and looked in his eyes deeply. Blaine started to rub Kurt's back smoothly up and down; Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently. Blaine pulled forward a little so he can adjust them on the couch ok.

They started to kiss deeper and deeper until Kurt let out a light moan.

"Babe, why? Why do you always have to do this" Blaine said between kisses

"Do what exactly" Kurt said breaking from Blaine's lips and kissing him on his neck and them down to his collar bone

"Ku-ku Kurt, p-p please stops"

"No I want you hear and now" Kurt comes back up from kissing his chest and capturing Blaine's lips.

Kurt reaches down to pull Blaine's shirt over his head, while Blaine is tugging on Kurt's shirt trying to unbutton it. Once there shirts were removed Blaine started to kiss on Kurt's neck. And down to his collar leaving small pink spots on Kurt.

"I wish you would stop leaving hickeys on me. I'm going to start looking like a pink and white Dalmatian" Kurt said with sultry

"Yea but you'll be the sexiest Dalmatian I've ever seen" Blaine said as he started to kiss Kurt's chest.

"Well since you put that way"

Kurt pulled Blaine's head up and started to devour his face. Kurt didn't know what came over him but he just felt like he needed Blaine there and now.

As there kissing was getting deeper and deeper by the minute Blaine started to smell something. It smelt like something was burning.

He thought it was his imagination until he pulled his face from Kurt's and glanced over to kitchen and saw a whole bunch of smoke coming from the stove

"Kurt baby, we need to get up" Blaine said trying to break the trance while still looking in the kitchen

"No Blaine I want you here and now. I'm not moving to until I get what I want" Kurt said in between kisses

"Babe, the pie is burning"

Kurt jumped up and looked into the kitchen. He saw the smoke and ran to the kitchen. He opened the stove and a big puff of smoke came out. Blaine completely turned around as he saw Kurt disappear in smoke. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle a little. He lifts himself from the couch to open some windows before the smoke detectors went off.

When he turned around he saw Kurt standing there with what was supposed to be an apple, but instead it was burned to a crisp. Even the pan it was in looked destroy.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. But Kurt looked pissed.

"Blaine this is not amusing. Do you know I have to start this all over. I have to redo everything."

"Babe its ok. The pie you was making was making was for here, right?"

"Yes"

"Then its ok, I don't have to have the pie."

"But I wanted to make it for you. You've been dying to taste my baking and now ive ruined by having the flame up to high"

Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his hands on cheeks and looked him in his eyes

"Babe its ok, I'll survive without the pie. It's not a big deal."

Blaine walked them back into the kitchen and opened the trash can for Kurt to throw the pan in the trash and took the oven holders off of Kurt's hands and rubbed his arms up and down.

"And besides you made like five dozen of cookies, that is just enough"

He leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You take my breath"

They stood like that for minute. Blaine glanced up at the clock and saw it was 6:30.

"Babe we should get ready to go get your nephew."

"Yea, ok"

Both men went to back into the living room to retrieve their clothing. Kurt went into the kitchen to just crack the window so while they were gone the house would be finished airing out. Blaine went back into the living room to close the window some.

They helped each other with their coats. Then they were headed to Finn and Rachel's to Cameron. The air was kind of brisk. But it was still a beautiful night in Brooklyn.

_Now I know I sound ridiculous. But I really hope his nephew likes me. I know I should worry more about his brother Finn more than his nephew. But if his nephew is as important to him as he makes it seem I have to make a good impression._

_I'm not too worried because I have a way with kids. But he is a little different. If he has Kurt's sass and Rachel's persistence to know things, I need to get my head in the game._

About 5 minutes to seven the men arrived at the Hudson-Berry residence. They stood about the bottom of the stoop for a second. Kurt turned to Blaine to fix his jacket and collar and brushed a few of his curls off of his forehead.

_This is it. Put on your charm Blaine. Put on that dapper charm you always do when you're about to shit yourself. Stay calm and cool. Crap my palms are sweating. Way to go Blaine now you're going to shake the love of your life brother's hand with a river accumulating in your hands. _

"Honey are you ok, because you look like you're going to pass out"

He shook Blaine out of his trance

"Yea – yea I'm fine. I just need a few seconds"

"You shouldn't b this nervous Blaine. Finn and Cameron are harmless, its Rachel you have to worry about, and luckily she has a show tonight so you don't have to worry about that until tomorrow"

"Oh ok, do you think they'll like me?"

"Yes Blaine. I think they will adore you. I must say it's really cute to see you this nervous"

"Don't tease, it's not nice"

"'I'm not teasing. You weren't even this nervous when we went on our first official date"

"Actually I was nervous. I just wasn't that nervous"

"Well you Blaine Anderson have nothing to worry about. We are going to walk upstairs those stairs and I'm going to introduce you to my brother and my nephew and call it a night ok?"

"Ok"

On that note they walked up the stairs and Kurt rang the doorbell.

Within the few minutes they were standing there they heard footsteps coming towards the door and then the door opened steadily.

"Hey Kurt" Finn reached out to hug his brother

Finn broke from the embrace and then looked at Blaine

"And you must be Blaine"

Blaine shook his head nervously and put on his dapper charm.

"Here come in; Cameron is still upstairs getting his things together"

They walked inside. Blaine unbuttons his coat and they walked over to living room and sat down at the couch waiting for Cameron to come down.

Finn walked in and sat in the recliner across from them

"You know Kurt, Cameron is about as bad as you and Rachel when it comes to getting dressed and packing. He kills me sometimes."

"It's not my fault I taught him well. Heck I even helped Rachel with her wardrobe."

Blaine couldn't help but admire Kurt and Finn while they were going back and forwards about Cameron and Rachel.

"So Blaine tell me a little bit about yourself"

"Well - I - um I'm a photography major. My major was originally for performing arts, but after a while my passion became pictures instead of performing. From time to time I go out and do some open Mic nights for a little bit of cash. But it's really just for fun. Nothing serious."

"That's cool. So where are you from?"

"I'm from Westerville, Ohio. It's not too far from Lima. Where you guys are from."

"I'm going to go run upstairs to see if cam isn't packing for a week and just for a night"

Kurt excused himself. There was brief silence before Finn broke the silence.

"So I'm just going to say this flat out. I love my brother and he knows how I love him and I'll always protect him, now my dad said to interrogate you and give him dirty details but, that's not my style. I prefer to ask questions as oppose to force them on you"

"Oh ok"

"Your intentions with my brother are good right"

Blaine nodded

"You'll look after him and protect him right"

Blaine nodded again

"Then that's all I need to know. My wife Rachel will probably get on your case when you guys come for dinner tomorrow. But just so you know me and you are cool. Now the only other person you have to convince is my son. He might be a little intimidating sometimes but he means no harm. He takes after his mother and uncle in fashion but I would like to think that he takes after me when it comes to talking to people and understanding things."

"Just so you know I have nothing but good intentions with Kurt."

Blaine paused for a minute before he continued,

"I can honestly say I love Kurt. I'm not too sure he knows it or not, but I have no intentions on leaving him or letting him go anytime soon"

"That's good to hear. But like I said me and you are cool. And plus I know he loves you to, he's just scared to tell you"

That's when Kurt walked in a weekend bag in his hand

"Who's scared to tell who what"

Blaine glanced back to Kurt.

"You being in love with Blaine" Finn said as he turned to the TV

"Finn I despise you right now"

"Yea but it doesn't matter because Blaine loves you to. So there's no problem"

Blaine's eye opened wide and his jaw slightly dropped.

Before Kurt got a chance to rip Finn a new one Cameron walked in.

"Uncle Kurt which shoes should I wear"

Cameron came into the living room with his coat and scarf in hand and stood by his uncle Kurt.

"Wear some comfortable but decent ones."

"Ok"

He handed his coat to Kurt before running off to get his shoes

He returned to the room with his shoes in hand

"Uncle Kurt can you help me tie my shoes, pleasssseeeee"

"Sure come here"

He pulled Cameron onto the couch between him and Blaine.

As Kurt was helping him with his shoes, Cameron glanced up at Blaine.

"Uncle Kurt is this your boyfriend?"

Blaine blushed.

"Yes he is, wouldn't you like to introduce yourself"

When Kurt finished tying his laces. Cameron got up and stood in front of Blaine and held out his hand.

Blaine held out his hand to shake Cameron's.

"Hi my name is Cameron Hudson-Hummel. But you can call me cam. I hate being called Cameron sometimes. What's yours?"

"My name is Blaine"

"Can I ask you question?"

_Oh crap. Here we go._

"Sure, ask away" he leaned forward a little to give him his full attention

"What are your intentions with my uncle? Because I don't want to have nobody taking advantage of my uncle and hurting his feelings."

"Cameron" Finn and Kurt called out

"What? Did I do something? I just wanted to know. Jeez"

Finn and Kurt shook their heads

Cameron sits down on the couch next to Blaine, waiting for his answer

"No, no its ok, and you right Finn he seems to take after you in that aspect"

Finn smiled and turned back to the TV. Blaine turned to Cameron to give him his full attention.

"I really really really like your uncle. And I would never do anything to hurt him. I care about him too much to hurt him."

"I hope you mean it because if you don't you have to deal with Grandpa Burt and that's the last thing you want"

"Yea I heard he's tough. But there will be no reason for reinforcement"

Cameron looked at him and then got up to put his coat and stuff on. As Kurt was helping him with the buttons on his wool coat.

"Uncle Kurt"

"Yea sweetie"

"I like him, you should keep him"

Both Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"Cameron he is not a puppy" he giggled

"I know that silly, I mean you should keep him as your boyfriend."

"Well maybe I'll take u up on that offer"

"Oh really"

"Ugh you to are so sappy"

"shhhh dad this is interesting"

Blaine and Kurt laughed

"Alright Cam are you ready"

"Yes Uncle Kurt. I have everything and I'm bundled up"

"Ok I'll walk you guys out"

Finn walked them to the door and watched them off.

When they went back to Blaine's house. Blaine had whipped them up some to eat and headed to bed.

After all they do have a big day ahead of them and they have to get up really early.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Thanksgiving Day<span>_**

_Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade_

The next morning they woke up around 5 am, so they could get a good spot to see the floats.

At 6:30 am. They were at Jay street borough hall waiting for the F train. They arrived at 32ND Street around 7:30 am. They walked up a few blocks to 42nd – Bryant Park and the avenue of Americas. They found a spot not too far from the train station so it wouldn't be hard getting home.

Around 9 o clock the parade had started and Cameron was in total bliss. He saw his favorite characters. It started to get pushy so Blaine had lifted Cameron on his shoulders because after a while Cameron couldn't see. Kurt couldn't help but look at them and how they were bonding. Blaine even showed Cameron how to use his camera

Cameron loved hanging out with his uncle Kurt, but now he even liked hanging out with his uncle's boyfriend. He was hoping he would soon one day be his uncle. He knew that he couldn't ask him to be his uncle because he has to be in love with his uncle Kurt. But he knew that his uncle wasn't going to let Blaine go. I loved him too much to do it.

As Cameron was on Blaine shoulders he was taking pictures and fixing the lenses like Blaine had showed him. He took pictures of the floats and the balloons that he likes. He even took a few good shots of the famous people on the floats.

The parade was over around 11 am.

They went across the street to go ice skating. Cameron had never been able to do it because his mother was always working and his dad was always handling things around the house and doing stuff with his mom. Sometimes he would feel neglected. But when his uncle Kurt moved to New York, he knew that would always be there for him and take him out when he asked.

Blaine was still nowhere near done nor had enough shots that he needed for his assignment. So when they went to go ice skating he made sure that he took some good pictures for Kurt to keep and some for his project. They were having a really good time. Kurt and Cameron were dancing in circles and pretending they were figure skating. He loved seeing Kurt that happy with his nephew. His nephew loved him as if he was his father

_Is this what it would feel like if we were to stay together and get married and have kids of our own. Would it be this same little piece of heaven it felt like now? Is this what love felt like when you feel like you have officially found the one?_

After a hour or so they headed to small restaurant for brunch. They had absolute fun. Cameron was telling Kurt and Blaine some things that he was learning in school. He was explaining that how he felt weird being there because that was his first year of being in school. He loved school; it's just that some of the kids were weird.

Cameron and Blaine had a lot of things in common. They loved to watch Disney movies and they loved harry potter books. Kurt didn't feel one hint of jealousy when the boys went into their own little world of harry potter and Disney favorite or whatever other non-fictional characters they loved. He couldn't help but admire there bond. He loved the fact that they were getting along so well. After they had finished eating, they headed to do a little site seeing in Times Square and took some pictures on the red stairs. Then Cameron had pleaded them to take him in the big Toys R Us and go on the Ferris wheel. They had a ball. About an hour after that they headed back to the Hudson-Berry household for thanksgiving dinner.

Blaine and Kurt where already geared up for whatever nonsense Rachel thought that she might be trying to pull. Kurt refused to let Rachel get a rise out of him.

_Thanksgiving Dinner_

When they got back to the house. The house already smelled good and it seemed to be that Rachel was up all day cooking and making the perfect dinner.

When they rang the doorbell this time Rachel answered it.

"Hey mom" Cameron said as he thrusted himself into Rachel's arms

"Hey sweetie did you have fun at the parade" she asked while playing with hair.

"Yea. We went to the parade and then went ice skating and then went into the really really big Toys R Us story and got on that big circle ride" he said in one breath

"So you did have a good day, how about you go upstairs and get cleaned up and change your clothes, ok"

"Ok, mom" he ran upstairs

That leaves Kurt Rachel and Blaine at the door.

"Well Rachel this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is Rachel my sister in law and soon to be ex best friend if she doesn't behave tonight" Kurt giving Rachel the eye

"Well Kurt Hummel I haven't have the slightest idea, come on inside. Finn is in the living room watching the game, but you're more than welcome to come in the kitchen" she moved aside from the door so they could come in.

_Well thank god that's out of the way I thought she was going to chop my head off._

"If it's ok I'll stay with Finn in the living room"

"Yea sure, that's fine"

After Kurt and Blaine hung up their coats Kurt went into the kitchen with Rachel and Blaine went into the living room with Finn. After another hour or so and dinner was ready.

When they all sat down and said grace it was honestly weird at first, but Kurt was just waiting for Rachel to get to point and harass his boyfriend.

"so Blaine. How long have you been in NYC?"

_I knew it was coming. She's out to get me. Its ok Blaine stay calm. You can do this._

"For about three years"

"So I hear you are a photographer, are you interning anywhere I know?"

"No. I prefer not to intern it takes too much from my social life and I snag some gigs at bars or party's to sing. But other than that. No I don't intern."

"So how do you pay for school?"

"Well I come from a wealthy family. I have my trust and my father recently started helping me pay for my college tuition again."

"Oh that's good"

"Yea, can I ask you a question Rachel?"

"Yea sure" she said with a smile

"Why don't you like me?"

"Blaine?" Kurt glared at him

"No Kurt its fine. Blaine it's not that I don't like you. You intimidate me somehow. I used to have Kurt all to myself and then you come in the picture and you make him happy and put a smile on his face and your all he talks about."

_Wow she's a lot more selfish then I thought._

"I guess what I'm saying is that I miss Kurt, is all." She said to Blaine truthfully and then glances to Kurt

"I miss you just coming around, Kurt. I guess I got so used to you always being there. And for my own selfish reasons didn't want you to have your own life. But I realized that you're not leaving me alone or not wanting to be my friend you're just living your life and I can't stop you from doing that"

"well thank you Rachel for your honesty" Kurt said

After that conversation everything seemed to go back to normal. They had the best thanksgiving meal.

Cameron thanked Blaine and his uncle Kurt for taking him out and Blaine and Kurt said there final goodnights around 10:30 pm.

Blaine and Kurt walked home in silence, but hand in hand. When they got to Blaine's house. They stood at the top of the outside stairs.

Blaine turned to look Kurt in the eyes. Which he already looked half asleep.

"I love you"

Kurt blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he heard him right

"Wait what"

"I said I love you Kurt Hummel"

Kurt blushed and smiled a wide smile

"I love you to Blaine Anderson and I will as long as you let me"

Blaine leaned in a kissed Kurt passionately. Sending chills up both of their spines.

They went upstairs showered and changed their clothes and cuddled.

At that moment nothing else mattered.

Blaine had Kurt vice versa.

All that mattered was them. All they needed was each other.

That's all the love they needed.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN:__ I want to thank everybody who left reviews and PM's. And I want to thank my new beautiful followers: _Sevsdominatrix, Ra-ra Kim, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, Sayuri Rose K, CrissColfer and Klaine, IrisLake, Akinohana, cuddlepenguin, whoeveriamazing,

_**Thank you for thinking that my story is worth reading.**_


	4. Santa Baby Pt 1

_**A/N:**_ _So once again I took forever with a post. But I've been having some serious writers block, and then I changed a lot about this chapter._

_First off I want to so a really really late Happy Easter to my lovely Readers and I assuming everyone has seen glee this pass Tuesdays._

_I really liked it. It was nice to see Blaine pissed with someone and have something really snarky to say. _

_I want to say WELCOME & THANK YOU to: __**x-sezzie-serendipity,**__**rediss-kka,**__**themiddleofthestage, AnniejJj, My Pop Culture Summer, frumiousme**_

_For taking interest in my story._

_**I'm sending you all a bunch of smooches, hugs and kisses. Thank you.**_

_Enough of me babbling. _

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em> Santa Baby 

So it's Christmas time. One of the best and worst holidays. For the simple fact you can buy a gift and think that your loved one will love it and then you have those who either re-gift or take it back to the store and just get the money back.

The thing with gifting is that you waste your time to go to who knows how many stores to look for something so Dearing and then it's like you get shitted on when they don't like or they already have something like it.

Luckily for our lovely guys there gifts are completely different and mean a whole lot more.

**_Blaine P.O.V_**

So Christmas is in 4 days and I still have not gotten Kurt his gift. Yes. I know what I am waiting for. But I really don't know what to get him.

I don't want to not get him anything even if he did protest that we do not get each other gifts. But for some reason I have this feeling that he has something up his sleeve.

3 days ago Rachel told us that she's going to be throwing a Christmas party. That same night I asked him what he wanted or did he have any idea what he wanted for Christmas and we practically got into an argument when I told him that I didn't care and insisted that I was getting him one. Unfortunately he won that night because I slept on the couch.

I find it funny how we already act like a married couple. Don't get me wrong I have every intention on marrying Kurt. I love our chemistry. He's been living with me for almost a month and half and I can honestly say that it has made our relationship stronger and stronger. I have considered asking him to move in with me. But we've only been dating close to five months and I don't want to seem creepy. But he has practically been living with me anyways.

My best friend Sophie has been telling me to wait until a special time to ask him or even maybe bringing it up in a conversation by a coincidence and see what he has to say. But I'm still kind of scared I guess you can say, because when you bring something like that up sometimes it creeps people out. And the last thing I want to do is creep the man that I'm truly and madly in love with out.

I guess I could just give him a key to the apartment for now instead of feeling like I'm forcing him to live with me. I think it would be best to give him a key because it has to be tiring for him for us to always meet up or wait for me at my house.

Maybe that's what I'll do. But I can't just give him that. I have to do something else. Not just some flimsy ass key. Maybe I'll make a romantic gesture. Maybe I'll finally get to cook for him. Maybe something Italian.

So now its 2 days until Christmas and I have finally made up my mind what I'm going to do. I'm going to make fettuccini Alfredo with shrimps and Caesar salad with red wine. I'm calling the night Christmas in Italy. I'm even going to go out the way and decorate the room with little Italy things. Like I'm going to have a back drop of the Eiffel tower where I'll have the table set up in the living room. We're going to be surrounded by candle light. I'm even having Cameron helping my making origami napkins. For someone as young as he is he loves to make origami figures. After all that is set I'm going to head out to the hardware store and have a key made for Kurt.

When I got to the hardware store I was looking to make the key special for Kurt. Yea I know it sounds cheesy _it's just a key._ But I want to make it special for him. So I was looking at the key designs they had and they had it where you can have something written on it and they had had design keys that had pictures with them. They Mickey Mouse, the Simpsons and even that damn family guy. Then I spotted one with the Eiffel tower design. It was perfect. Especially for the theme for the night. So I picked out the key and asked the guy to have _will you move in with me?_ Printed on it. He gave me the key and it looked like perfection. So later on I went to an arts and frat store to look for a cute small box to put it in. I found the perfect little box that also had the Eiffel tower on it. I got a small white ribbon to wrap around it.

After I got home I put the box in the hallway closet in one of my old jackets that I still have yet to throw away. Kurt doesn't really go in the closet so I think it's the perfect hiding place.

After I finally settled down in the house and put up everything, I started to hear music play in the background. I started to head upstairs to where I have my own personal music room. I have a piano, my guitar, a violin, and some other instruments. But when I got upstairs I heard a familiar voice and it didn't sound like something off a radio or from the record player.

It sounded like Kurt.

It sounded like he was practicing a song. Stopping at some parts at the song to make it sound better.

The closer I got upstairs the better the voice got. I sounded like pure perfection.

It was pure perfection.

When I got to the top of the stairs he was starting up on a different song. This time it was deeper, more emotionally.

I was standing in the doorway, leaning against its frame when I saw Kurt siting at the piano that's facing the big window that's in the room.

I can hear the pain in his voice.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

The sorrow he was feeling.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

He started to wipe at his. That gave me the clue that he was indeed crying.

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

I started to walk towards him…

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

I sat down easy next to him on the piano bench and wrapped my arm around his waist for support.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

As he finished the song he looked towards me and kissed my passionately. I felt like that's one of the deepest kisses that I have ever had. When we broke from the kiss he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. Only thing I could do was hold him back as tight as he was holding me. We sat like that for a while.

It felt like we were sitting there for days on.

"Thank you so so so much" he said with rasp in his voice

"For what babe" Blaine asked quizzical

"For coming into my life when I needed you the most."

He pulled himself from Blaine's neck and looked him deeply into his Hazel/Carmel eyes and spoke to him on a serious note.

"Well I think it's your fault don't you think"

Kurt looked at him absent mindedly

"How so?"

"Well if you hadn't practically trample me on the ferry we wouldn't be where we are now"

Both Blaine and Kurt giggled

"Well if you put it that way. Finally my clumsiness has done some good for me and not practically killing myself"

Kurt laughed. They sat there for a few minutes. Blaine still staring at Kurt.

"Hey babe, can I ask you something"

"Yea, anything"

"Do you mind me asking you why you were crying when you were singing that song?"

Kurt took a deep breath and then took Blaine's hands into his.

"I was feeling a little out of it today. Normally when I'm sad I play music like that or ill play something that reminds me of my mother. I always miss her around the holidays. Especially ones when the family comes all together. I sing some of her favorites and after that I feel like it'll be ok and then I feel a whole lot better."

There was a brief silence before Blaine talked

"You know you never told me what happened to your mom. You just always have told me that she passed when you were nine years old."

"Yea I know"

"Do you mind telling me or is it too hard for you to talk about"

"I don't have any trouble with discussing it with anyone. I just don't know what really happened. All that I really remember is that she was really sick when she passed. I don't really bring it up with my dad because I know he misses her so much. So I leave at that. I rather know that she was sick and then passed then know all the dirty details of her death. I want to remember what she was then to know why she was so ill and to know what caused it. I love my mom and she is still in my heart. That's that"

"I wish my relationship with my parents could be like yours."

"Well it could be if you were to ever call them. You never talk about them or mention them when I tell you what's going on with my dad and step-mom."

"There's nothing to say about them. My dad is a homophobic bastard, my mom doesn't have the balls to speak for herself and my brother is so stuck up his own ass I don't even believe he knows what daylight looks like."

They both chuckled.

"I mean like seriously. I love my family because there the only ones I have but they can become too much sometimes. My dad tolerates, my mom and brother loves me no matter what. But when they ask about how I'm actually doing, who I'm dating or if I'm dating they always make sure my dad isn't in hearing distance so it doesn't start a big family dispute."

Blaine took a second to breathe and then he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt looked at him with such innocents. Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't going to judge about his family. Kurt was the only one who hasn't judges him about his family morals.

That's why he loved Kurt.

Kurt wasn't judgment. Kurt loved him for the flirtatious, loveable weird, and cheeky dapper he was.

Kurt loved his witty and cheesiness.

"Blaine that sucks major balls."

Blaine laughed at the statement that Kurt just let run loose

"Excuse my French. But like seriously, At least you have the love from your mom and brother, which isn't common. Do you keep in contact with them often?"

"Yea I text my mom like every other day and my brother I speak to him once a week on his day off. He calls it giving him my full attention for two hours. I love them for trying and actually to. It's just my dad. If his head wasn't stuck up his ass and so worried on what society thinks we would probably have a decent relationship. Don't get me wrong I love him. But I'm not interested in having a relationship with him until he accepts me for me."

"I can agree with that. Everybody has a little bit of daddy issue's as you know me and my father had few rough patches, but we got past them. He became a little more protective once I admitted to him that I was gay, but he's always been real supportive of me. I just hate that you're being treated the way you are. You're the one person that I know that should have nothing but love and support."

"Well it's there lost. Only person that I need love and support from is you. As long as you're proud of me and love me unconditionally."

Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a peck on his lips with a cheeky smile.

"Yes my dear Blainers I will love you and support even with all your flaws."

Blaine looked at him with a twinkle in his eye until he realized what Kurt said

"Hey what you mean even with all my flaws? What flaws"

"My dear Blainers, you indeed have some flaws"

"Like what. I'm actually curious as to what"

"Ok. You leave clothes on the everywhere"

"No I don't"

"Blaine you do to. You leave your pants in the living room, you leave your dirty clothes on the bathroom floor when the hamper is directly in the corner, and you leave your t-shirts anywhere you drop them. Do you know I almost used one of you undershirts as a rag to dry the dishes this morning"

"I knew I left that shirt in the kitchen. I'm sorry I went out for a run and I forgot to bring it out of the kitchen"

"You never clean the sink out when you finished brushing your teeth and you don't always close the cap on the toothpaste, but I'll let you slide on not closing the toothpaste because I forget sometimes,"

"Ok I can agree with that I'll remember to rinse the sink out when I'm finished"

"Thank you. Can I ask you a small question?"

"Ask away"

"Why is when you fall asleep you never turn the TV. off. it would save you money on your light bill, me beauty sleep and it would stop scaring the shit out of you in the middle of the night when the channel gets loud on a certain part of what ever movie you was watching"

"I do not get scarred"

"Like hell Blaine. The other night we fell asleep the other night watching Piranha on ShowTime and you jump ridiculously high when the dumb blondes started screaming. It's like clockwork. Almost every night you get scarred."

"Ok. I do get a little jumpy I'll admit that. And as a matter of fact I'll take that note on the light bill thing to. I'm just so used to needing something to put me to sleep."

"Have you ever thought about using your iPod dock? I rarely see you use it."

"I use occasionally. Lately I haven't been able to use it as you know with that new class project that I have going on"

"Oh yeah, how is that going have you found anything to do it on."

Kurt got up and started to clear the papers up that he had on the piano.

"Well sort of. I was thinking about asking Rachel if I could use Cameron in some of my shots."

"Ask Finn, not Rachel. Finn takes care of Cameron. He has the say so on what Cameron does. And plus if you ask Rachel she's going to want know every little detail and that's just going to be a pain"

"So just ask Finn."

"Yes, you'll get a quicker and more relevant answer. Plus Cameron would love to help you. You guys are practically inseparable ever since Finn asked you to pick him up from school when he had got really ill."

"I have to say, he has grown on me. I didn't think he was going to like me after I almost took his favorite uncle form him. And then we had that discussion about some stuff"

"And what stuff is that"

Kurt turned to face Blaine as he got up from the stool and Blaine followed suit.

They were heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well when I picked him up and we got into the cab. He was looking at me with one of your infamous bitch faces"

"Hey those bitch faces work and got me some free things"

"Anyways, he looked really pissed with me and I asked him what was wrong, and he just flat out and said me"

"You're kidding me"

Kurt stopped in mid step in front of the sink when he looked at Blaine in shock

"I'm serious. He was like he hated me because you didn't spend a lot of time with him and the time that you did spend together was with you, him and me. He was telling me that you never get any alone time together and that he has no one to talk to about stuff that he can't talk to his parents about."

"Wow. I never thought it bothered him that much. How come he's never said anything."

"That's the same thing I asked him and he said that he was scarred that if he said anything to you that you and me would breakup and never be happy again and then you wouldn't want to be around him no more"

"The things kids come up with these days. Well what did you tell him?"

"Well I apologized first, because part of that was true and then I told him that I would never take his uncle Kurt away from him and if he couldn't talk to you or his parents that he can talk to me. I gave him my phone number to call me anytime he needed someone to call me when he needed someone to talk to"

"Aww my dear Blainers is being sensitive."

"Hey under all this gruffness and Dapper Dan I have a fluffy side."

They both started to laugh

"Well that explains why he slipped and called you uncle Blainers the other when he was with Finn shopping for a school project."

"You're kidding me. Did Finn get pissed? Oh my god imagine Rachel's expression"

"Hang on, hang on, Rachel wasn't there thank god and Finn didn't get mad at him for it. Cameron actually called the same night Finn texted me and was on the phone sobbing and apologizing because he thought he did something wrong"

"What did you tell him"

Blaine looked at him questionable.

"I told him it was fine. Is that ok?"

"Yea, I don't have problem with it."

"Good. Because just to let you in a little secret he tells his friends about his new uncle Blaine and apparently he speaks highly of you because his friends think you're really cool to"

Blaine blushed.

"Well I'll be glad to consider him my nephew. He's a decent kid as long as Rachel doesn't corrupt him"

"Well he has another role model to look up to"

"Do you really think I'm role model material?"

"Blaine Anderson are you kidding me. If I was him I would love to have a role model like you."

"Well then that's settled"

Kurt was at the kitchen sink washing off some vegetables and was getting ready to start supper.

There is something Blaine has to ask Kurt before this night goes on and he forgets.

Blaine cleared his throat.

"So babe how do you feel about our relationship going to the next level?"

Kurt paused and turned his head

"What do you mean?"

"Well what I meant to say is where you see us heading in the future."

Kurt wiped his hands on the apron that he had on his waste on walked over to Blaine sitting at the island in the kitchen playing with his fingers

"In what terms my dear"

Kurt moved Blaine's arms and sat on his lap and looked him into his eyes

"I don't. Like do you see us in the future or is this something you see for right now. What I'm trying to say is do you see me as your Mr. forever or Mr. right now and Mr. no chance."

Kurt pulled up Blaine's chin and kissed him passionately

"Blaine I have no intentions on letting you go. You will forever be mine. Yes you are my Mr. Forever. I'm not letting you go."

Blaine let go of a sigh he didn't even know that he was holding.

"Thank god I thought I was only feeling like that."

"Nope. I love you just as much as you love me if not more"

Blaine took a moment to take it in. and then spoke

"So I have a proposition for you"

"Yes my dear Blainers"

"On Friday. I'm making us dinner and having a romantic night. I want you to be out of the house for at least 4 hours to get everything ready."

"Well you're in luck because I have to take a shift at the hospital in the nursery. That should give you enough time"

"Yea that should"

"May I ask why we're doing this?"

"Because I love you and I want to do something special for you for Christmas after you forced me not to buy u a gift"

"Aww my Blainers is such a romantic Sapp"

"And you love this romantic Sapp"

"Indeed I do."

They took a brief moment looking at each other and joined in a passionate kiss.

"Blaine, have I ever told you how much I love you"

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips

"Kurt, have I ever told you how much I love you"

After their brief I love you's they continued to make dinner and watched a movie after that. They snuggled into each other's arms.

That night they slept with the TV off.

_TBC…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review.<strong>_

_**I would like to know how you feel about the story so far.**_


	5. Santa Baby Pt 2

_A/N:__ I want to say thank you to my beautiful readers. _

_Is it weird to say that I love you to you ladies and gents that read my story every week?_

_I don't care if it sounds creepy. So there. So now that that's out of the way…_

_I want to welcome and say thank you to:__** Calllliecat, tortorm, dinakiiis, nibblesrbetter, LikesSmiling, yesterdaycoffee, vehuel22000, eternaltwilite, field of ash roses…**_

_Did you see last week's GLEE…. Tell me Blaine did not look absolutely gorgeous in that tight fitting purple shirt and ALEX OMG…._

_He went all out and I LOVED IT._

_Anyway enough of me rambling._

_I hope you enjoy the read….._

Santa Baby Pt. 2

Blaine P.O.V

So two days have passed since me and Kurt's deep conversation. And to be honest we've never been better. I know it sounds like we've gone through some traumatic period in our relationship, but it helped us understand each other more.

We haven't been more in sync.

So it's Christmas Eve and I'm stoked for tonight's dinner.

Kurt left a few hours ago and I have everything almost set up. Only thing I have left to do is the salad and finish steaming the shrimp.

I have the back drop up, I have the table set, I ran out right quick to pick up the origami's from Cameron and I finally dug the gift for Kurt out the closet and placed it on the table until Kurt comes home.

_About an hour later….._

Now the only thing I have to do is wait for Kurt to get home. _Home_

It's finally nice to say _wait to get home _instead of_ get here _or _to my place._

Only thing I really hope is that Kurt has not tired himself with shopping. I really want this night to be special. And I don't need him falling asleep at the table like some other nights, after he has had a long day of studying and working.

I just want tonight to be really special. I want it to be a night to remember.

A few minutes later Blaine had got a text from Kurt telling him that he was outside and Blaine rushed to the door.

Blaine opened the door panting.

"Hey babe"

"You look suspicious"

"Well hello to you to"

"Oh sorry" Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a lingering kiss.

When Blaine broke away from the kiss he helped Kurt out of his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He told him to stand there for a minute while he ran into the living room and lit the candles, took the box with the key, shoved it into his pocket and dimmed the lights. He walked back to where Kurt was standing by the front door.

"ok so before you think I'm going crazy or I'm being 'suspicious' I have planned our loving evening tonight to show you how much I love you and my appreciation for you loving me back"

"Aww Blaine. I love you too." Kurt leaned towards Blaine to kiss him. And when he leaned back he had unshed tears in his eyes.

Blaine looked at Kurt, and he saw that he was tearing up. Did he do something wrong.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing, I'm just really, really, really, really in love with you, and because you're such a sap when it comes to doing special things for us"

"Well you know you love all the cheesy things I do. So why stop doing them. That's how we've made it this far"

Kurt moved towards Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips. Both of them staring at each other dreamily.

"Oh Blainers what am I ever going to do with you"

"What would you do without me? Me and my cheesiness and being the cutest sap ever."

Blaine leaned into Kurt and kissed him. It wasn't an ordinary quick kiss. This kiss meant something. This kiss was more passionate and had more feeling. Sometimes when they kissed it always felt like something was missing, but this time it was different they felt complete. And it felt good.

Blaine broke away from the kiss.

"Ok ok before we get any further, I want to give you your surprise. So close your eyes"

Kurt did just that, and then Blaine put one arm around his waist and held his other in his hand and guided him into the living room.

"Ok you can open your eyes now"

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped at the sight that Blaine created.

He admired the backdrop of the Eiffel tower, the dinner table and the little origami papers hanging from the ceiling fan (which was currently rotating) and he heard the slow rhythmic music playing in the background.

"Blaine this is-"

He was at lost for words. He was in such Aww and tied tongue to say anything else.

"Is-is this ok"

"Honey this is more than ok."

He turned to Blaine and kissed him

"Babe you have out done yourself. How long did it take you to plan all of this?"

"Not long, I just needed to figure time and place"

Blaine walked over to the table and pulled the chair out for Kurt to sit down. When Kurt sat down.

"I see you've had a little help from a Mr. Cameron"

Kurt gestured up to the ceiling looking at the ceiling fan with the swaying origami's attached.

"He asked if he could contribute to this dinner and I said what the heck why not."

"I swear you and Cameron together are just a mess. You are just adorable."

"Why thank you" Blaine said cheekily

When Kurt was finally seated and settled. Blaine went into the kitchen and served Kurt the bottle of red wine to go with the meal.

He then headed back into the kitchen and distributed food on their plates and sliced up the garlic bread and finished tossing the salad.

He brang each part of the meal out one by one. It seemed the more he brung to the table the more shocked Kurt looked at him.

He couldn't believe his own blainey boo pulled this off. He pulled all the stops he thought to himself.

"Dinner is served" Blaine announced as he sat down at the table and sipped at his wine.

They sat there in comfortable silence as they dug in to their meal. Blaine had his eyes focused on Kurt to see what his facial expression to see if he liked the food or not.

Surprisingly Kurt kept eating and he looked like he was rather enjoying it. Blaine still hasn't touched his food waiting for Kurt's judgment.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave a shy smirk

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Because I'm waiting for you to tell me how it taste. But apparently it must be pretty good because you haven't looked up from your plate or stopped eating."

"Sorry. Yes this is absolutely divine. I can't believe you did all this"

Kurt gestured his hands showing the room surrounded them.

"Well it's kind of a romantic gesture type thing that I'm trying to do to persuade you into something"

"May I ask you what it is exactly that your 'persuading me into', I'm pretty curious" Kurt said air quotations

"Well since we were talking about our future the other day- I had something on my mind for a while and I was thinking that maybe since"

Blaine paused.

Kurt put his fork down and grabbed both of Blaine's hands in his.

"Honey what's the matter? Whatever you're going to tell me it can't possibly be that bad"

"It's not bad it's just something really serious"

"Blaine I already know you wear glasses"

"I'm – what? What do you mean you know I wear glasses how did you figure that out?"

"On our one month anniversary after I fell asleep you must have been up studying and you fell asleep with your glasses on. I thought it was the most adorable thing. I took the glasses off and put them on the stand by the bed. And I actually have a picture of it."

Kurt took out his phone and showed Blaine the picture. They both stifled a laugh.

"I still can't believe you never found the picture as many times as you've used it or answered it."

"That's because I trust you I don't need to go through your stuff to know you love me"

"Aww cocky much. But seriously Blaine what is it because your making me nervous."

Blaine smiled a little bit and pulled the little box out of his pocket, opened it and placed it in front of Kurt on the table. His eyes lit up.

"Blaine what are you-"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to or maybe consider moving in with me." Blaine said with a cheeky smile

Kurt was speechless. He was in total Aww. He didn't know what to do.

In like a split second Kurt had unshed tears in his eyes.

Blaine looked at him worriedly.

Blaine got out of his seat and kneeled down in front of Kurt and pulled him to face him.

"Babe are you ok- did I do something wrong- it's too soon right… I knew I should have waited- SHIT…..babe I'm sor…"

Kurt put his hand over Blaine's mouth and wipes his eyes with his other hand.

But what Blaine didn't expect was to see the smile on Kurt's face.

"Blaine I'm not crying because it's too soon or that I don't want to live with you, hell I'm practically living with you…."

He stood up and pulled Blaine up with him. He took Blaine's hands and wrapped them around his waist and then took his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck and pulled Blaine closer to him. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine Anderson I would love to move in with you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

Once again this kiss felt different. It didn't feel like a bad thing or a good thing. It felt like things couldn't get any better. It felt like things are only going to get any better from here.

Kurt broke from away from the kiss searching from air

"You take my breath my breath away"

Blaine lifted his head and looked into Kurt's eyes deeply

"Kurt Hummel I will forever love you, I am never letting you go. I refuse to let you go. I refuse to let someone else love you. I will love you forever and a day. I know this might sound immature but I will marry you, we will have a family and we will grow old together. I promise you that. Do you care to take this journey together?"

Kurt tugged Blaine closer to him.

"I wouldn't have any other way my dear Blainers"

Let's just say that they didn't finish eating that night.

They blew the candles out and Kurt did the honors of putting the key on his key chain.

They went into _Their Bedroom _and made passionate love.

It was different. It was unbelievably different.

It was like there first time together, but a hundred light years better.

When they finally settled down and where lying in each other's arms. Legs tangled and Kurt's head lying on Blaine's bare chest.

Blaine tilted his head down to Kurt.

"Merry Christmas babe"

Blaine kissed his forehead.

Kurt stood silent and then tilted his head up to look into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you, my dear Blainers"

"I love you too babe"

Blaine pressed a soft and gentle kiss to Kurt's lips.

A few seconds later only thing that you could hear was light snoring.

* * *

><p>Blaine was woken up from his phone ringing.<p>

Blaine heard the _don't stop Believin'_ ringtone. He looked over tothe clock on the dresser.

7:oo am. WHAT THE HELL.

He thought to himself why Finn would be calling me this early in the damn morning.

Then he thought to himself for a minute.

He smiled to himself.

He rolled over to answer the phone

"Good morning cam"

"Good morning unc- I mean Blaine"

Blaine's face fell when he recorrected himself.

"I'm calling to tell you and Uncle Kurt merry Christmas and thank you for the camera and the origami set you got me. And can you tell Uncle Kurt thank you for the new clothes and the 6 pair of TOMS."

"You're welcome cam and I will tell Kurt you said thank you."

"Blaine what time are you coming over I want to go out and test out my new camera."

"Umm as I can be there in an hour and a half. Is that okay?"

"Yes that gives me enough time to get and clean up."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. See you then."

"Okay bye"

"Blaine"

"Yea cam"

"Thank you for getting me the camera and origami set. I know it's really really really expensive and you didn't have to get it."

"Cam, do you like your gifts"

"Yes, I love them"

"Then that's all that matters. I knew that you really wanted them. Plus you deserved them you have been getting good grades and you won your school spelling bee. So you deserve it. Now hang up and get ready where having a day out. Okay"

"Okay. I'll see you soon Uncle Blainers"

Cameron hung up.

Blaine had a smile on his.

Blaine woke Kurt up and told him that they needed to get up and so they can head over to Finn and Rachel's because there's a persistent 6 yr. old that's ready to spend the day with his uncle Blainers.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine.

He loved the fact that him and Cameron where getting along so well. He would have never thought that cam would like any guy that he dated.

He had to admit that he was a little jealous about the affection they had for each other. But he rather have Cam go to Blaine for stuff that he couldn't talk to him or his parents.

Blaine is trustworthy like that.

He needs someone like Blaine.

* * *

><p>2 hours later they were dressed and headed to the Hudson-berry residence.<p>

When they got there cam dragged them inside and showed them his gifts.

Cam was already dressed and ready for his day out with Blaine.

But Kurt felt like something was missing while he was sitting in the living room with his loves

"Cam where is you mom and dad?"

Cam looked up at him. And his smile finally dropped into a frown. He even started tearing up which only meant one thing.

They were arguing

Cam got up and walked over to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting.

He ran into Kurt's arms and grabbed Blaine's hand. As he sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine started to rub his back and so was Kurt.

"Cam sweetie can you tell me what happened?"

Cam lifted his head up and sniffled a little. Blaine wiped cam's tears from his face

"When I woke up this morning. I went to go get dad to open presents, him and mom were arguing because dad just got a job to coach a high school team. And mom doesn't want him to do it."

"Were they yelling really loud?"

"No. I just came down here and opened up my gifts by myself. That's when I called Blaine and asked if he could take me out to show me how to work my new camera. I don't want to be in the house"

"Where is your mom and dad now?"

"Mom left after they finished arguing and dad is upstairs in his least the last time I checked he was."

Kurt put Cam into Blaine's arms. Still cradling him for comfort.

"I'll be right back ok. And stop crying ok. I'm going to make sure you have a good Christmas. Even if it's just you me and Blaine ok."

Cameron nodded.

Kurt got up and headed to Rachel and Finn's bedroom.

When he got there. He heard sobbing.

Kurt creaked the door open. And saw Finn lying on the bed, arm over his face crying.

Kurt walked in and toed off his shoes. He climbed on the bed and scooted over to Finn. And started to rub circles into Finn's back.

Finn moved his arm from his face.

He was mumbling something in between cries that Kurt couldn't understand.

Kurt shushed him.

Finn sat up and Kurt pulled him into a hug. And he started to cry again.

"It's going to be ok Finn. You have me and cam and even Blaine here for you"

Finn started to sniffle. Kurt was hoping that he was finished crying.

He hated seeing him like this. Every time something like this with him and Rachel happened it always hit Finn hardest because he's given up everything for Rachel and she won't even let him have one thing he can call his own.

He even stopped acting to take care of his son while Rachel kept going on with her career.

Finn loves Rachel no doubt. But something's has got to come to an end.

"Finn look at me" Kurt nudged him off his shoulder.

Finn leaned up and wiped his tears on his sleeves.

Kurt put his hands on Finn's face and looked at him face forward.

"Finn Hudson now you listen to me. You are going to get your ass out of bed and shower and get dressed. You're going to come downstairs and eat. And then me, you, Cam and Blaine are going to central park so Blaine can teach Cameron how to use his new camera and you are going to relax and enjoy the fresh air."

"Thanks bro"

"Yea yea, now scoot. We don't have all day. You still have a party to get ready for."

Finn grunted and walked over to the bathroom.

Kurt went back downstairs.

He found Blaine and Cameron sitting on the floor talking.

He stood on the other side of the door way listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Blaine can I ask you a question?"<p>

"Yea sure bud. What is it?"

"It might be personal"

Blaine hesitated for a few seconds

"O-okay"

"You really love my Uncle Kurt right?"

"Yes I do"

"Do you see yourself marrying him someday?"

Blaine smiled. He remembered the conversation he had with Kurt less than 24 hrs. ago

"Yes I do. Is there a point to why you're asking me this stuff?"

Cameron hesitated for a second and then he blurred it out

"Do you mind if I call you my uncle Blainers. Because you and Uncle Kurt are going to be together forever and I want you to be my uncle too, my mom might not like it but me and dad love the fact that you too are together. We have never seen Uncle Kurt this happy. And plus my friends think you cool…"

Blaine interrupted Cameron

"Cam calm down and take a breather" Blaine smiled at him.

Cameron put his head down

"Did I say something wrong? You don't have to be my uncle if you don't want to"

Blaine put his finger under cam's chin and pulled his head up.

"Cameron I would love to be your uncle. I consider you my nephew anyways. So it's ok for you to call me uncle Blainers. But only you can call me that. Okay"

Cam smiled and jumped into Blaine's arms

"Okay, Uncle Blainers"

They both giggled.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at what they were talking about.

He heard the shower go off upstairs. He walked into the room.

"Sorry to break up this party, but whose ready to make some breakfast."

"Uncle Kurt can we make chocolate chip waffles with that powered sugar and some strawberry's with orange juice"

"Sure, come on sweetie so we can finish before your dad comes down"

Kurt to cam's hand and guided him into the kitchen.

Cam helped him pull out all the utensils and then sat at the island in the kitchen.

"Is dad ok. I don't like when he's like that."

"Yea he'll be fine sweetie"

"I don't like when mom is mean to him. She never cares about his feelings. She's always hurting him. I think they should just get a divorce."

Kurt and Blaine whipped there head towards Cameron

"Cam why would you say such a thing"

Kurt walked towards him and Blaine sat on the stool next to him. Rubbing cam's back.

Cameron looked towards Blaine.

And Blaine nodded.

It was as if he was looking for confirmation that it was ok about what he was about to say.

"I hate mom. She's never here for me or dad. Dad is always alone and so am I. I hate her. I wish she was never my mom."

"Cam hate is a strong word" Kurt said while seating on the other stool next to him.

"Yeah I know. But I hate that she does that to my dad. I wish she would leave and never come back. I know its mean to say that. But she's annoying and gets me mad. She wants me to do everything she does. I hate that. She doesn't like things that I like. She's always forcing me to do stupid things"

"Like what" Kurt looked at him

"She always wants me to sing. She makes me sing Broadway songs. I like singing but I hate when she makes me do it and there's people at my school like teachers and some kids who say that my mom is cheating on my dad."

Kurt looked at him shockingly

"Who said that?"

Cameron looked at Blaine again.

And Blaine gave him another nod.

"Some teachers said that they saw mom with some guy named Jesse St. James. I think it's the musical director for her play they said. They were talking about how she could do something so bad to her family."

"Is this the reason why you hate Rachel?"

"No I hate her because me and dad are never happy around. When she's never around me and dad are fine and everything is ok. I just want her to disappear and never come back."

"Hey cam"

Cameron looked to Blaine

"Remember the conversation we had a few days ago"

Cameron nodded

"Why don't you tell Uncle Kurt?"

"What is it sweetie, you can tell me"

"You have to promise me you won't get mad."

"I promise."

"Remember when uncle Blainers came to my spelling be and took me to get ice cream?"

"Yea"

"Well when Uncle Blaine went to go use the bathroom. Mom came in holding hands with that guy. When I saw them I hid under the table and took a picture on Uncle Blaine's camera."

Cameron and Blaine knew that Kurt was pissed because he turned a shade red that neither man has ever seen.

"Cam sweetie do you have the pictures"

"Yes there upstairs"

"Can you go get them for me?"

Cameron nodded and then hopped off the stool and rushed upstairs.

Kurt sat next to Blaine and leaned towards him.

"How long has this been going on?"

"From what cam has been telling me since before thanksgiving. But he just told me like three days ago. I don't want you to get mad at me. I wanted him to tell you. I didn't think you would believe me."

"It's okay Blaine. I had a feeling she was doing something like this"

Before either man could speak Cameron came back into the kitchen with a whole bunch of pictures.

"These aren't only mine. My friend whose dad is Jacob Ben Israel took these. She found them in a stash in his office. She thought that I should have them instead of him. She said that he was going to run a cover story on it and she felt bad because she didn't want my family to get hurt by the pub-lic-ity"

Kurt smirked at him having trouble with the words.

Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Cameron why don't you go slip these photos into my bag without your dad seeing them and we'll finish talking about this later."

"Ok Uncle Kurt"

He ran into the living room and put the photos in Kurt's bag and came back into the kitchen.

"Uncle Kurt can we go to ihop instead."

"Sure go tell your dad were leaving in five minutes"

Cameron left the room to tell Finn to hurry.

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his.

"You're going to tell Finn aren't you?"

"There's no way Finn doesn't know it already. Finn might be slow at time but he's not stupid. He knows the signs when someone cheating."

"I feel so bad for them. I know what it feels like to be in cam's shoes, but for this to happen to Finn it fucking sucks because he's a good dude."

"Yeah, well the good is always taken for granted. But he will be fine he has his family and he has us. I don't care what no one says, my brother nor my nephew will suffer because she decided she wanted to be a hoe."

Blaine leaned and kissed Kurt.

"I love you" Blaine said

"I love you too" Kurt responded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were heading out the door.<p>

When they got to ihop Finn didn't order. Only thing he was doing was staring out of the window at nothing.

Kurt starred at him and order for him.

When the food came, Finn still didn't touch his plate.

Cameron cut up Finn's pancakes and added some syrup and put the fork into his father's hand and nudged him to eat.

When Finn looked at Cameron. He saw that infamous Hummel bitch face.

He stifled and started to eat.

"I told you he had that face to perfection" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine started to laugh.

* * *

><p>They finally made it to central park.<p>

It was nice. There was no snow

Thank God.

It was pretty chilly but not too cold to sit and relax.

Blaine and Cameron ran off to the pond and Kurt and Finn sat down on a bench near the pond.

They were silent for a few minutes before Finn broke the silence.

"I guess he told you"

Kurt looked at him like he was confused. But he knew what he was talking about

"Who told me what?"

Finn turned to Kurt and gave him 'you know what I'm talking about' look

"Yea. Why didn't you say anything" Kurt admitted

"Because I'm trying to stick it out for Cameron. I don't want him to be in broken family"

"Well you don't have to worry about him. He hates Rachel and to be honest I don't blame him. Look what she's doing to you. She's doing nothing but hurting you and your son. Finn if you're going to do something. Your time is now. You can keep letting her kill you on the inside, I hate seeing you like this. I miss the old Finn. The old Finn would say something random and everyone would laugh at you, you would do stupid moves to make me and Cameron feel better."

"I know I know. To be honest I miss being myself. It's just I let her kill my dreams. I was a good guy to her and she does this to me. I honestly didn't see it coming. But now that it's happened I don't trust her and I don't want her around Cameron."

"Well Cameron doesn't want to be around her either. So at least you have that out of the way. You should have seen how upset he was when he told me. I don't think I've ever been that mad at someone. Bad thing is you were faithful, taking care of your family and doing things for her that no husband does. If it was legal to hit women I do some critical damage to her. But besides I want you to look at this like a new beginning. You can go back to acting or do the coaching thing. I want you to go back to who you were. I want the old Finn back"

Finn started to laugh

"Finally a laugh." Kurt started to smile at his brother.

"Yea, I'm a work in progress but I'll be back in no time. I actually have an audition in 2 week2 and a meeting with my agent the week before that. So I'm getting there."

"What are you doing about Rachel?"

"I'm getting a divorce. I've had the papers a few months now. I just was hanging on to them; it's time to do it. I can't have Cam know what his mother did was ok. Everything has consequences and this is her punishment." He shrugged his shoulders

"So what are you doing about tonight? With the party and everything"

"I canceled it a few days ago because Rachel all of a sudden didn't want to do it. So I told them we'll see them on New Year's Eve at mom and dads"

Kurt nodded.

They stood silent for a few minutes. Kurt was looking over to where Cameron and Blaine were at. They were taking pictures of the ducks and

"Kurt"

"Yea"

"Is it ok if Cameron stayed with you guys for a week or so? You know until I get this stuff fixed with the Rachel thing. I already have his plane ticket for when you go to Lima in a few days. And I'll pay you and everything. i just need to get things straight."

"Finn its ok. You don't have to pay me. I don't mind taking Cameron and Blaine probably won't mind either. So you're not going to lima then since your giving me his ticket for him to go."

"Yea I just will be down there a little later"

"Ok, well let's get them so we can get Cameron's things and we could head back home."

"Yea that sounds good. Thanks Kurt. This actually made me feel better."

"You welcome" Kurt smiled at him.

* * *

><p>They headed back to Finn's and on the way home Kurt and Finn explained everything to Cameron and Blaine.<p>

Funny thing is that Blaine and Cameron were actually excited to spend some time with them.

When cam had his stuff packed for two weeks to be on the safe side.

He hugged his dad goodbye and promised to call his dad to say goodnight every night and hugged one last time.

* * *

><p>When Kurt, Cameron and Blaine got home, Blaine helped him to the spare room.<p>

Luckily he had one. It was decent size bed and a TV. in it.

Then Blaine showed Cameron his music room and his eyes lit up like the 4th of July. Cameron asked if they could do a Christmas carol.

They sang _Baby Its Cold Outside_

They had take out for dinner.

After they ate while watching one of Cameron's favorite Christmas movie's _How the Grinch Stole Christmas. _

Before the movie was over Cameron had curled up on Blaine's side and dozed off.

Blaine was also sound asleep.

Kurt took out his phone and snapped a picture.

He smiled back at the two.

He cleaned up and then pulled the blanket on them and kissed both boys on the top of their heads and whispered merry Christmas.

He went upstairs to go to bed.

He went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it. <em>

_Next chapter will be with the Hudson-Hummel's._

_Is anyone excited to watch the GLEE Whitney Houston tribute episode?_

_I know I am._

'_Til next time…._


	6. Meet The HudMels

_A/N: So I just want to tell you guys sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to update every Wednesday or Thursday _

_BUT BEFORE YOU GUYS GET YOUR PANTIES IN A WAD._

_I've been writing a couple chapters ahead so this won't happen again. At least for a while._

_Soooooo did anybody catch GLEE. Well of course you have…._

_I have to say that the last couple of weeks have hit home for me. To be perfectly honest this whole season has hit home for me._

_I've been going through the same thing these characters have. _

_And 2nite's episode OMG. I've been seeing the previews and clips and every time I see the one for props I start to die of laughter because of Finn and puck. I just have to say they both look ridiculously awkward and funny. _

_But I can't wait to see it. _

_So enough of me rambling._

_Go ahead and read it I know you do._

* * *

><p><span>Meet the HudMels<span>

Blaine P.O.V

So it's been kind of busy the last two days. We've been moving some of cam's things to our place do to the new situation with Finn and Rachel.

I'm actually happy that cam is stay with us because who knows what state of mind Finn is in.

I just can't get over how Rachel could be so selfish and inconsiderate to her family. Specifically her son. There's no way in hell that she didn't know that nobody didn't know what she was doing.

If little kids in school are gossiping she knew that parents were gossiping.

I have this feeling that cam staying here isn't temporary and I have that feeling that it's not temporary.

I would do anything for Kurt's nephew and brother. I know what it is to see something like this first hand.

I hate that cam out of all the other retched kids and parents have to go through this and then at first hand find out himself and even more so witness it himself. I just wish there was a better way to protect him from that bitch that he has for a mother.

I know Rachel is selfish and all self-deprived but when do you come to the realization that everything isn't about you. Why is it that she feels that everything is about?

She is too damn conceded for her own damn good and when she comes to that conclusion I hope she dies a lonely and unforgived woman.

Uughhh.

* * *

><p>So like I was saying it has been a little hectic. But everyone around here is glad to be heading to back to Lima when I'm sitting here practically shitting myself because it's now time to meet his dad and step-mom.<p>

I've actually spoken to Carole a few times but I haven't had the honors to meet Burt yet.

I can't say that I'm really really scared. I'm just nervous that I'm going to say something wrong or not present myself as a good candidate for his son.

So cam and Kurt been running around here trying to clean up the house for the new year (so we won't start the new year in a dirty house), cam and Kurt packing their luggage like were staying for years and then I'm helping cam finish up his homework while I'm starting on mine and then finishing it up in lima.

At one point or another I am excited to spend time with Kurt's family.

If Kurt's family is the way he talks about them I wouldn't don't mind bringing in the New Year.

So it's about 4:30 am and we're up getting ready to head out to the airport.

* * *

><p>Cameron was too eager for my taste that early in the morning. Kurt kept smiling at me and Cameron while we were on the couch and I was resting my head on top of cam's head to try to get him to settle down just a bit so he won't tire himself before we get to airport.<p>

Around 6:30am the airport shuttle was outside. I can honestly say that I didn't think all four suitcases were going to fit in the shuttle.

Let's just point out of all four bags only one of them was mine.

* * *

><p>When we got to the airport we checked in and got something to wait for our flight that was leaving around 9-ish.<p>

We all settled on bagels and coffee for me and Kurt and hot green tea for cam.

Who think I didn't see him sneaking sips of me and Kurt's coffee.

That sneaky little devil.

So we finally settled down at our terminal waiting for our flight to be ready.

Once we were at the terminal Cameron started to look flushed. So I turned to Kurt and he was looking the same way.

I knew this was bound to happen.

These two divas are afraid to fly.

It's a good thing that I bought those sleeping pills.

I pulled out a bottle of water and the pills.

"Here you two go"

"Uncle Blaine what is this" Cameron said sitting in between Kurt and Blaine.

"Is something to relax your nerves?"

"How do you know we need relaxing" Kurt looked a Blaine

"Because as soon as you saw those ladies open the doors you both turned to an awful shade of white. So I'm assuming that the both of you divas are afraid to fly"

They both stuck there tongues out a Blaine. Blaine laughed at the synchronization that had happened.

They both took the medicine with no problem once he lady announced it was time to board.

When we finally got to our seats and I settled down and was buckled up.

They were stone cold sleep. I looked like somebody had knocked them out. It was too adorable. I had to take a picture.

I buckled both of their seat belts.

Shortly after the plane took off I was tempted to take a nap, but I wasn't too sure if cam was going to wake up and start hyperventilating. So I just read some of Kurt's magazines and listened to my iPod.

I have to say it was nice to have little peace.

* * *

><p>About 3 and half hours later they were landing and Cameron and Kurt were waking up from their sleep.<p>

Kurt looked at me as if I did something and I started to laugh.

"Well Mr. Blaine Anderson I didn't think you would stoop so low as to drugging me and your nephew"

"Oooo Uncle Blaine I'm telling Grandpa Burt that you drugged us." Cameron teased

I stuck my stuck out at Cameron.

Yes I have stooped to his level.

But hey you got to love him.

"Well, did you two sleep well?"

"Yes" both answered at the same time

"Uncle Blaine I can't wait for you to meet Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt they are the best grandparents ever"

"Oh really and why are they the best grandparents ever."

"Because ever time that I come to visit them they always give a bunch of hugs and kisses. Grandpa Burt loves to watch sports and Grandma Carole shows me how to make different sweets and shows me how to make special family dishes"

"Well your grandmother seems to be pretty cool."

"Yea she is. I like Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt better than the other ones."

"The other ones?" Blaine looked at Kurt confused

"He's talking about Rachel's dads. They have the tendency to be pain in the asses. Well, no let me rephrase that they are a pain in the asses"

"You right on the nose with that one" Cameron cut in

Blaine and Kurt started to laugh.

The seat belt signal came off and Blaine stood for a second to stretch and retrieved there carry-on bags.

They soon got off the plane and then headed to claim their bags at the baggage claim.

* * *

><p>When we finally got to the baggage claim area, I noticed familiar face. She was about my height if not a few inches taller. She was dressed in nurse's uniform and winter jacket.<p>

When cam laid eyes on the lady he let go of my hand and ran into her full force. She bent down to hug him. She picked him up and started plastering kisses all over his face.

_So that's Carole. She's a very pretty lady._

She started to walk towards where I and Kurt were standing. She put cam down and immediately pulled Kurt into a bear hug. They both started to tear up and were saying I miss you's and I love you's.

_I wish I had a relationship like that with my mom. _Is all I could think of?

I turned around to grab our bags while Kurt was talking to Carole. Cam came over to help with the bags (as much as he could). We walked over to Kurt and Carole.

Kurt turned around and stood by Blaine and pulled him closer.

"Carole this is my boyfriend, Blaine"

Blaine stuck out his hand to shake it, but Carole had other plans.

She pulled Blaine into a motherly like type hug. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't like the embrace because he felt comfortable. Blaine can tell you now that he wasn't that lovey dovey with his mother once he got older. Hell he don't even remember the last time him and his mom had a decent hug or was actually ok being in each other's presence.

"Well it's nice to finally meet and to put a face to the voice."

Carole broke from the hug but was still holding Blaine's arms

"So Kurt you know how to pick them huh" Carole said as she was looking Blaine up and down

"Yea I guess I only stumble into good looking miniature guys who are pretty decent"

Blaine nudged Kurt with his elbow and he started to smile.

"Well thank you Mrs. Hummel"

Carole waived at Blaine

"You can call me Carole, where all adults here." Carole let his arms go and grabbed one of the bags and started to walk towards the exit.

"Plus I'm not the one who you need to be sucking up to."

"Mom would stop trying to scare Blaine; you know dad is nothing but a big teddy bear."

''Blaine chuckled.

They had finally got to the car and had it packed.

"It's a good thing that you brung my truck mom, I doubt the suitcases would have fit in your car."

"Well dear, I know how you pack so I know we would need a bigger car."

They got into the car and Carole started to drive.

They were quiet for a few until Carole broke the silence.

"So Blaine, Cameron has told me that you've guided him into a new hobby."

"Well he liked using my camera. So I started teaching him the lenses and the different frames. He seemed to like it so much so I just bought him one."

"Yea uncle Blaine takes me to the parks on the weekend to get some pictures of the docks and geese on the ponds or pictures of the birds" Cameron cut in.

"Oh really dear, I hope you brought some of the pictures so I can hang some up in the house" Carole looked in the rear view mirror towards Cameron

"Of course grandma, I have some really nice big ones."

"Good, you know I have those pictures you sent me two weeks ago hanging in the house and at work"

Cameron started to bounce up and down excitedly

"That's so awesome" cam answered

Blaine looked over at Cameron and started smiling himself. He love loves seeing cam so happy.

Cameron is one of those kids who were always smiling and happy and he hated seeing him so down the last couple of days, so it was a nice change to see him happy.

"So grandma how come Grandpa Burt didn't come with you?"

"Well sweetie he had an emergency I DC so he won't be home until New Year's Eve, he'll be there to watch the ball drop with us."

"That sucks. I wish grandpa would be here I want to spend time with him before we have to go back to New York."

"I know sweetie, but you can still Skype hi like you have been doing"

"Yea I guess so."

So five minutes pass by and Cameron hates the fact that the car is so quiet. He thought about breaking out in song but Carole doesn't have the radio on and Kurt and Blaine have their focus outside the window.

Cameron started smiling. He had the best plan EVER.

"Grandma did Uncle Kurt tell you that Uncle Blaine drugged us"

"Cameron" Blaine and Kurt belted at the same time.

Cameron and Carole both started laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah Cameron, and why is that"

"Because me and Uncle Kurt were scared to fly and he gave us some medicine to help us relax but instead it made us go to sleep"

Carole stopped at a traffic light and turned around to Blaine and smiled at him.

"I have to admit me and Burt never thought of that. Every time these two scardy cats would get nervous to get on a plane they would hyperventilate and we would have to physically strap them to the seats"

"Thanks. I normally use them for myself, but I didn't know they were going to be that bad."

"I really love how you two are having a conversation on drugging me a cam." Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

Carole turned around to continue driving

"Well, you know you and Cameron get and I'm surprised that someone knows how to handle both of you wild men"

"We are not that bad" Cameron insisted

"Oh yes you are mister. When you, your mom and dad moved to New York you practically peeled me and Burt's skin off from us trying to peel you off to get on the plane." Carole said.

"Oh yea I remember that"

"Blaine are you a nervous flyer." Carole glanced at him in the rearview mirror

"No, not as much as I used to be. I used to travel a lot with my brother or my dad. But now if I feel jittery I take the pills and before I know it I'm getting wakened by one of the stewardess."

"Well that's a way to do it."

"Yeah its works for me I guess."

The next minute they knew they were pulling in to the drive way.

"Well we're hear" Carole said

* * *

><p>The first three days I would have to say were a blast.<p>

Carole showed me some blackmail and baby pictures that Kurt didn't know she had. I have to say some were adorable and some were just flat out hilarious and some homemade videos Kurt made when he was in high school, including the one him and his best friends Tina and Brittany were in. I have to say I rather like that one.

He looked absolute sexy in those tight pants that he had sported.

It seems that Kurt didn't appreciate it.

I ended up sleeping in the same room with Cameron.

* * *

><p>But overall I was having a blast.<p>

Cameron took me to some of his favorite places that he and Burt went to and some places that he and Finn loved also.

Talking about Finn was still kind of sore subject because he never showed for the vacation. But he did keep his promise to cam and called every night before he want to bed.

I just have this feeling, which nothing from here is going to look up from this situation.

I know what it is to run from things that care the most to you and not really caring about those you're hurting.

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve and I was told that Burt would be coming home today and then I will be interrogated.<p>

Kurt says that I have nothing to worry about but I do.

What if he thinks I'm not good enough for Kurt or for cam at that matter with the things that's going on? I guess the real reason I'm nervous is due to the fact, that this is the first time that I've really done any of this. Kurt has more experience with meeting people's families. I've been practically running from my own family for years.

Maybe my thing is I don't know what it's like to be around family. I don't know what it's like to have that father figure around who loves me unconditionally.

Hopefully I don't make an ass out of myself and say something wrong or do something wrong.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen Kurt and Carole are setting up New Year's Eve dinner._

"Kurt can you pass me the mixing bowl in the cabinet please"

"Sure thing"

Kurt reaches up in the cabinet and got the bowl for Carole, as he passed her the bowl Carole noticed something was wrong with him.

Carole put the bowl on the counter and took Kurt by the hands and led him to the table. She already had some hot green tea heating up.

She took two mugs, filled them up and sat back down with Kurt, giving him one mug.

"Okay now talk"

Kurt released a breath that he didn't know he was holding

"Is it that noticeable?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"You like Blaine right. You don't feel like he has something off about him"

"No I think he has his head on his shoulders and seems to be a well-rounded guy. Why do you ask?"

"I feel like I rub things in his face sometimes"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well because he doesn't have a really good relationship with his parents, well his dad rather, and sometime I feel like I rub it in because my family loves me for who I am and he doesn't seem to get the same love from his. I told him my family will love him as if he was one of our own and unconditionally. But sometimes I feel like I push things to far sometimes."

"Do you feel like you push that matter that the fact that he doesn't see or speak to his father or family for that matter like you speak to us. Or is it that you're afraid that if you get into much detail that he's going to just up and leave"

"A little bit of both"

"Kurt you love him right"

"With all my heart"

"Then he'll come around. Don't worry sweetie in time you will know. But right now you have to wait and let him tell you. You can't force it out of him. Just remember that maybe things for him wasn't as peachy considering of the relationship you had with your dad"

"I know, I know. I just wished he didn't have to feel so lonely sometimes. I sometimes look at him, not in a creepy way. He looks so down, depressed, lonely and always looks as if he's looking for approval. I don't know maybe it's just me."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Like I said you have to give it sometime. When he's ready he will tell you. Until then you have to be his rock. Be there when he needs questions to be answered, or when he needs that shoulder to cry on. Just be there for him like I know he has for you lately."

"I am and I have no intention of going anywhere"

"Who's going somewhere?"

In comes Burt dressed in a suit and navy blue button up shirt. Both carol and eyes lit up.

Kurt got up and gave his dad a big bear.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hey dad"

Kurt released his dad. Burt went over to Carole and gave her a quick kiss and hug.

"Where's everybody?" Burt asked

"Well cam and Blaine went out to do some picturing taking at that new park with the pond and Finn isn't here."

"Yea I know about that"

Both Kurt and Carole looked at Burt questioningly.

"How did you know about Finn because I know I didn't tell you? Kurt did you say anything"

Kurt shook his head no, in still some shock.

"Finn called me and told did cam. He called me Christmas morning while you were still sleep and I think Kurt and his boyfriend were on the way to pick him up. I've had known what's been going on for months now. And they both made me swore not to tell neither one of you because they know how both of you can get a little timid"

"But dad seriously, who does that to their child and husband and especially for them to see it first-hand. If I were to see Rachel today I would go to jail for verbally abusing her to the point she feels abused. I just can't get over the fact how jealous and self-centered she still is."

"Well son you know that's how Rachel is and hopefully we won't have to deal with her or her parents anymore for that matter"

"What do you mean by that dear" Carole asked Burt

"When I spoke to Finn this morning. He said he gave Rachel some divorce papers and some to sign some papers to give up her rights as a parent. For the simple fact that cam has witnessed it and he has evidence himself and there's those other pictures from the tabloids. He has a strong case."

"Well I suppose your right. That would be the best idea" Kurt said

"Well if you both excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs to shower and take a nap, I'm a little jet lagged. Can one of you come wake me up around 6 or 7 so we can watch the ball drop?"

"Sure thing dad"

* * *

><p><em>So in the next couple of hours Carole and Kurt were finishing up dinner and in the meantime Blaine and Cameron came back from their adventures for the day and crashed in the living room. Kurt came in a few times checking up on them while they were drooling on the couch. Then checking on his dad who was doing a perfect imitation of a buzz saw. Kurt found kind of interesting.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Around 8 Cameron and Blaine had finally woken up and Kurt went to go wake Burt.<em>

_Kurt came back down to give a heads up to Blaine that his dad was there. _

"Babe"

"Hmm"

"My dad will be down here in a few straighten up and look presentable please"

Blaine sat up and fixed his shirt while he situated cam on the couch trying not to disturb him from his sleep.

In the next couple of minutes Burt came down the stairs and stood in the door way quietly watching Blaine for a few seconds.

_So this is the guy who might be my future son in law._ He thought to himself

"So you're the guy that Kurt won't stop babbling about"

Blaine turned around and saw Burt standing in the doorway. He quickly got up and walked towards Burt and put his hand out to shake and showed a nervous smile on.

"Yes I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson. I hope its good things you hear"

_As Blaine and Burt where talking Kurt and Carole were ease dropping on their conversation._

"When it's coming from Kurt most of the time its gossip or he needs someone to tell something to"

"It's like you're his personal diary" both men said at the same time

They both laughed a little

"You know I don't not appreciate the both of you interpreting my own words. And I do not gossip I inform you about all the sleazy things that go on."

"What every you say buddy."

"Dad be nice. Blaine is already nervous. Cameron already hyped him up."

"I wonder why he would do that"

"Oh Burt you know you told Cameron to psych Blaine out so you can make him feel intimidated" Carole said

"I don't have the slightest idea what you two are insinuating. But any how"

Burt turned back to Blaine.

"So Blaine what are your intentions with my son." Burt said as he walked over to the other couch and sat down. Carole sat next to Burt and Kurt sat next to Blaine and took his hand in his.

"Well I love Kurt. I love him with everything I own and I have no intentions on letting go. As long as he and Cameron will have me I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"So you two are pretty serious huh"

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Burt"

"Yes, Burt"

"So I know this maybe crossing some territory, but I'm going to be ask anyway"

"Anything" Blaine said

"You two are being… safe right."

"Dad really"

"Hey I'm the dad here; excuse me if I'm trying to look out for your being"

"Babe its ok. He's just making sure" Blaine said

"We'll have you two been safe."

"Yes we've been safe. We've been tested and got tested before we became intimate. I don't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable or have him questioning us. I just wanted to make sure that he was ok and he felt comfortable." Blaine said

"Thank you Blaine" Burt said

"Well Kurt I would have to say I would like to think this is the one. He seems to have this effect on you and vice versa. I'm might not know you well Blaine but I have to admit I like you. But you listen up. I would rather you then any other of them other punks Kurt has brought up here"

"Dad…."

"No Kurt let me finish. Blaine I would be honored to keep in the family permanently but you have to understand Kurt has a lot of layers and you will gradually see him and knw him better but as you already know he can be a hard ass and make some things real complicated. I just want the both of you to be happy and to know that if this is what you two want you have to be devoted and grow and do things the way adults do it. I just want you both to know that if you need anyone to talk to I'm here and so is Carole"

She nodded as Burt finished talking

"Okay enough pep talk lets wake Cameron up so we can eat and watch the ball drop"

* * *

><p>They ate dinner in nothing but bliss. Blaine had a blast and so did everyone else. Cameron showed Burt his pictures and origami's and he talked about things in school. Kurt talked about school an maybe switching his major which Burt was pretty much shocked and said that was ok and they asked Blaine some background stuff. They all noticed that some things were touchy but they still had a blast. They all settled in front of the TV around 11pm.<p>

At 11:58 they all stood up and all had a glass of sparkling cider and cam had apple juice. They all said what they wanted for the New Year as the clock got down to 30 seconds, they started to count down. Cameron being the loudest.

Blaine turned to Kurt

"I want you to know that I love you and I can't imagine not spending my life without you and I love you and cam so so much, I would do anything and I mean anything for the both of you."

"I love you too. Blaine can you promise me something"

"Anything for you"

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's was it and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Cameron started to count down

5...

"Promise me we will always be in love no matter what"

4

"I promise"

3

"Kurt"

2

"Yes"

1

"I love you"

"I love you too"

As the music started playing and the crowd went wild.

Blaine pulled Kurt into the passionate kiss that they may have ever had. They were like that for a few lingering seconds and then they exchanged hugs with everyone and exchanging a few words.

If only the hudmels and Blaine would know the New Year coming would hold a lot of life changes. Good and bad. But in the end they all have each other even with some interruptions.

* * *

><p><em>UNTIL NEXT TIME…<em>

_Which is next week…._


	7. Silly Love Songs

_A/N:__ So I have a new update for you guys. Kinda quick right…_

_But before you read I have something to say._

_I HAVE A MASSIVE BONE TO PICK WITH YOU GUYS… I FEEL SO LEFT OUT THAT YOU GUYS DNTLEAVE REVIEWS. IKNOW A LOT OF PPL DNT LIKE TO. BUT IT WOULD BE HELPFUL IF I KNEW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE._

_AFTER ALL IT'S YOU GUYS THAT HELP ME CONTINUE WRITING._

_If there's something that you would like to read in the story just hit up my inbox._

_NOW…._

_HAVE YOUGUYS SEEN GLEE…_

_I have to tell you all I almost died of laughter and cried at the end of the two hour special. I'm so glad that they finally won, but i hate to see them go._

_And I the only one who feels kind of emotional for the season finale._

_OH AND DNT FORGET OXYGEN IS DOING THERE INFAMOUS SEASON FINALE MARATHON FOR GLEE TODAY AT NOON._

_I want to welcome my new followers alwaysariyana, edannat, Neville Longbottom is a bamf, KagomeGirl021, bianca-the-reader, terribear62, A.R.D, stacekins , DNiecyLynn, I wanted to take the timeout to thank for you guys for following and some favoriting._

_So no further ado…_

* * *

><p><span>Silly Love Song<span>

_Blaine P.o.V_

So this week Friday is me and Kurt's six month anniversary and just so happens to be Valentine's Day. Yes I am a sucker for cupid and Kurt just so happens isn't so much of a sport about it. Of course the most romantic day of the year that you can go all out for your loved one and he hate it. But rest to shore I'm going to find a way to change that.

I have somewhat plans for us that evening.

Kurt is going to pick Cameron up from school and cam is going to 'suggest' that him and Kurt go to the park for a walk so he can ask Kurt some things or just talk while I'm at home setting up scenery.

I was thinking of going over the top like I did for asking him to live with me but then I again I was thinking of going a little simple. Just a bunch of roses, a few edible arrangements and me and cam are going to sing for him. Put on a little performance.

I have to say the last couple of months have been the time of my life and I wouldn't have wanted to live it any other way.

Every day I learn more and more about both of them guys that I love.

Kurt has this skin care regimen that has the tendency of being a pain in my ass because he forces me and cam to do it. And now cam is the one who makes sure that I do it and if I don't he forces me to do a morning regimen.

I have to say that he gets his forcefulness from his uncle.

I have to say me and cam are just alike.

Kurt hates the way we treat our clothes. We are laid back at home.

When it comes to Cameron dressing. He's toned it down a little bit. I think it's more or so because he's in that age where he's figuring himself out but still true to himself. He loves scarves just like Kurt.

God scarves are like the worst things they ever made. It's like every closet I go in and there's a scarf. Cameron even left a few of them in the bathroom to treat some stains in them. I literally thought I was hallucinating.

But I have to say that he dresses like the both of us now.

And Kurt won't admit that he's a little jealous of our strong bond.

But we lost boys are going to stick together and I can't imagine it any other way.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kurt's P.o.V<span>_

Hell yeah I'm jealous of their bond, but I know it's all that lost boys crap that they seem to not let me in on.

I have to admit sometimes when there in the living room and I'm in the kitchen I hear them laughing and talking about the most random things like for harry potter for example.

Really Harry Potter really.

That's end of story.

I have to say I love both of them. I know I might sound all gullible and stuff but I can't imagine my life without Blaine. Cameron was just my savior and my rock and now with Blaine there he makes it feel complete.

I have to admit I was lonely in Ohio. Even though I had family and friends. I was lonely. I never had somebody love me like Blaine does. I have to say it's exhilarating and intimidating to have someone love me the same way.

I have to be honest I never had an actual boyfriend before Blaine. I never even had sex before I met Blaine. I know what was I waiting for. I'm one for special moments. I didn't want to just up and lose my virginity to some random guy who would have ran around town saying that he got into Hummel's briefs. What the hell do I look like? I have more dignity and pride then that. I have to say that my pride and dignity is going to be my down fall in this relationship.

I feel like every time Blaine zig, I zag and it messes up things sometimes.

I have to say I live Blaine deeply. I love when him and Cameron put on little shows for me in the music room or when I hear them have their little arguments and when I walk pass the room they stop and then when they think I'm gone they go back to bickering.

I will never forget the time Blaine taught Cameron how to tie a bowtie. I was in the bathroom doing my skincare regimen and Cameron came into the bedroom all flustered and frustrated and plopped on the bed next to Blaine while he was writing a paper.

"Hey cam what's the matter"

"…" Cameron was talking into the pillow, Blaine couldn't understand a word

"Come on Cameron you know I can't hear you" Blaine saved his paper and closed his laptop and laid down next to Cameron's body buried in the covers and pillows.

Cameron had finally lifted himself up.

"Uncle Blaine I can't tie this stupid bowtie. It's giving me trouble"

"Where's this stupid bowtie."

"In my room, you want me to go get it"

Blaine nodded

Cameron ran out of the room and I finished washing my face off and then came and laid down next to Blaine.

"You know you're his savior right"

"I would like to say that that's a little backwards. As weird as it sounds he keeps me sane and on my toes. And I can say the same for you."

"I am not that bad"

"And you aren't that good at being cool and collective like I am"

"And how so" Kurt looked at Blaine in a shocked sense

"Kurt do not try to hide the fact that when you saw a spider by the window the other day you almost like to flip"

"Yea that was funny Uncle Kurt"

I and Blaine turned to Cameron in union.

"Are come here you little monster"

Blaine got up and picked Cameron up and stood Cameron by the wall mirror that i had put up in the room. Blaine kneeled down next to him.

I was lying on the bed looking through a new edition of Vogue magazine. I kept peeking from the magazine as Blaine kept showing cam how to tie his bowtie.

The scene brought a tear to my eye. Just think that maybe in the near future it's possible that we will be a family and we can make a bigger family then what is.

And Cameron. My sweet Cameron he does not deserve the pain he goes through. I will be more than willing to adopt him if things get worse then what they are and I'm sure Blaine would have no problems with it.

But sometimes it's thought like that, that freak me out because I freak myself out that I might be the one to ruin this from not being experienced enough with being loved. I love Blaine with all my heart. I'm just afraid that I might not be giving enough. But I will make it my business this Valentine's Day season to be happy and appreciate what cam and Blaine have plan. I promise.

* * *

><p>Cameron and Blaine have been working hard on Valentine's Day. Cameron had found a song that would be perfect for the number that he and Blaine were putting on for Kurt.<p>

When Cameron spoke to Finn on Wednesday he asked his dad if he can pay for some flowers and an edible arrangement to come to the house for his uncle's and Finn didn't have a problem with it.

Finn feels bad at the fact that he's not there for Cameron but he needs time to himself and he knows that Kurt and Blaine would take care of him as if he was their own.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cameron's P.o.V<span>_

Thursday Cameron made Valentine's Day cards at school for his uncle Kurt, his uncle Blaine, his grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole.

He made eight paper tissue paper flowers and cards.

Cameron spoke to his father again that night to make sure his dad made the order for the flowers and the fruit arrangement.

Cameron spoke to his dad about what he's been up to.

Finn told him that he's been feeling alright and he's been feeling a lot better, but he still didn't think it was safe for him to come home yet.

Cameron honestly didn't want to go back home because he didn't think that he would feel safe around his dad or thought that his mom would try to take him away from him.

When Cameron got off the phone that night he went into his bathroom to shower and to do his skin regimen.

When then got dressed, turned off his bedside lamp and laid in the bed just stared at the ceiling. He was upset, but he was happy

He was upset that he didn't see his dad anymore, but he was happy because he got the chance to stay with his uncle's.

He knows his uncle's love him unconditionally. He likes being around them. He can talk to them about anything and everything.

But for some reason that night he just didn't feel right. He felt like something bad was soon to come and he didn't know what it would be or how it would end.

He started to cry because he didn't want to be taken away from people that loved him. He felt loved here. At home he just felt tolerated. He never really felt home or happy.

He Loves being with his uncles and he was afraid that was going to be taken away from him.

So he cried and he cried some more.

* * *

><p>Eventually Cameron's crying started to carry down the hallway.<p>

At first Blaine thought he was hearing things. So he just rolled back over and snuggled up to Kurt.

Then 2 minutes later he heard it again. But this time he could actually hear crying.

He got up and put on a white bed shirt and walked down the hall to Cameron's room.

Rest to sure that it was Cameron crying. He had his door cracked.

Blaine walked back to their door and closed it gently and walked back to Cameron's room.

He slipped into the room and closed the door quietly.

Blaine pulled the covers back and lay next to Cameron's shaking body.

Cameron didn't even look up to see who it was he just rolled and buried his face into Blaine's chest.

Blaine started rubbing his back. After about five minutes or so Cameron lifted his head and turned it sideways so he couldn't breathe.

Cameron at this point still had unshed tears but he was trying to control his crying.

Blaine didn't say anything. He waited for Cam to say something.

"Sorry I woke you up with my crying uncle Blaine"

"Its ok bud, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Did you have another nightmare?"

"No I was just thinking about some stuff and I got really sad, then mad and then sad again"

"If it's ok with you, can you tell me what's got you so upset?"

"I was thinking about what if dad came and got me and what if he's not better and then when mom finds out that he has me back and she tries to take me away from you, uncle Kurt and dad. I don't want to be taken away from you guys. I'll miss all of you too much and then I'm never going to be happy"

Cameron had started to cry again.

Blaine cooed him and continued to rub small circles in his back.

"Cameron look at me."

Cameron looked up at Blaine

"You are not ever and I mean EVER going to be taken away from us. No matter who tries there hardest you understand me"

Cameron nodded with some more unshed tears left in those big ol' brown puppy dog eyes

"Your uncle Kurt wasn't lying when he said that you have my puppy dog eye routine down pack"

Cameron smiled a little

"Come on your going to sleep with us tonight. But you promise me no more crying. I hate to see you so upset"

"Promise"

Blaine lifted Cameron up as he was getting off the bed.

They made their way back into the master bedroom. Cameron crawled in the bed softly trying not to stir Kurt and then Blaine crawled in beside him and pulled the cover back.

Cameron laid down and snuggled up into Blaine's side and pulled Kurt's hand to rest on his stomach.

Kurt didn't even bother to look up or open his eyes. He scotched over so Cameron would be in wedge in between them two. And tighten the grasp on Cameron

Kurt peeked with one open at Blaine.

"Another nightmare" Kurt mouthed to Blaine.

Blaine nodded.

Cameron's eyes were shut tight and then he let lose a small yawn

"Good night Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, love you"

"Love you two buddy" Blaine then leaned down and kissed Cam's forehead

"Goodnight and love you too sweetie" Kurt leaned down and kissed the top of cam's head.

* * *

><p>The next morning was absolute bliss.<p>

Cameron got up around 6 am to get ready for school and to wait for the flowers he was getting for Kurt and Blaine.

After he got dressed. He stood by the door until he saw the guys with the flowers.

He told the guy his uncles were sleeping and he was the one to get them.

He took both of set of flowers into the kitchen. He tucked the cards that he made for them in it and the tissue paper flowers into it too.

In a few minutes the guy with the edible arrangement came with the big fruit boucet he got for them.

He placed the heavy fruit basket by the flowers on the island in the kitchen.

Cameron ran upstairs to tell Kurt and Blaine he was leaving.

He walked over to where Blaine was passed out and hanging on the edge of the bed with one arm dangling off the bed.

Cameron smiled at him. He ran into his room and captured a picture of Blaine and Kurt sleeping.

After he took the pictures, he started to poke Blaine in his side and then start to flick his fingers against Blaine's lips.

Cam knew it was starting to work because Blaine started to smile and then he let loose a small yawn.

Blaine finally opened his eyes. Cameron passed him his glasses.

"Thank you and how can I help you this morning sir" Blaine still laying down on his stomach

"Uncle Blaine I'm being picked up in about five minutes by one of my friend's mom to take me to school."

Blaine nodded as he remembers that one of the ladies' that Cameron's school is starting a carpool.

"Yes I remember, the carpool thingy"

"Don't go into the kitchen until uncle Kurt is woke. I want you both to see your surprise together"

"Cameron please tell me you didn't cook, last time it took us forever and a day to clean up the mess"

Cameron chuckled a little

"No I didn't this time, but there's a big surprise in the kitchen for the both of you, so don't go in the kitchen ok"

"Ok"

"You promise Uncle Blaine, because you know how you are with surprises"

"Yes I promise Cameron I will not go into the kitchen until Kurt wakes up"

"Ok, I'll see you later"

He gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and ran around the other side to do the same for Kurt.

Blaine then leaned up and lay against the headboard.

As Cameron was running out he said loudly

"Happy valentine's day and happy anniversary"

Then the door closed.

Blaine waited a few minutes to hear the front door close and lock.

Blaine sat there patiently waiting for Kurt to wake up

* * *

><p><em><span>Blaine's P.o.V<span>_

Waiting for Kurt to wake up is like watching paint dry.

Like seriously, I'm over here completely anxious to see what cam has plan for us downstairs.

And here is this big lug, sleeping all nice, calm and peaceful at that.

About 20 minutes later he wakes up.

He turns towards me and smiles.

I love when he has that look on his face. He truly looks like an angel.

* * *

><p>"Good morning my sweet baby penguin" Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine<p>

"Good morning my angel" Blaine kisses Kurt back.

They laid there sucking faces for what seemed like forever but was only five minutes. They broke away from each other when air was finally needed.

"So how do you do feel this valentines slash anniversary day. Because to me so far I'm absolutely loving it."

"Well Mr. Anderson I would have to say that our mini make out session is the best one I think we've had yet."

"No, I think the one in central park tops it all. You must not remember we had an audience for that one"

"Oh yea. But still this is one of the best ones. But still I love this one. This meant way more than anything. We've made it for six months and no problems yet."

"Accept for the time I fell asleep when we were having sex and that time when we almost got caught giving each other blow jobs."

"Okay Blaine you sure know how to ruin the mood, like seriously"

"Sorry babe. There's something I've wanted to talk to you about"

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms and laying his head on his chest.

"I'm all ears babe"

Blaine cleared his throat

"I wanted to talk about our future"

Kurt stirred for a few seconds and then looked up at Blaine.

"Go ahead I'm listening"

"So I was thinking the other day about us. I feel like were already the old married couple, but very fashionable married couple who has a kid that has our fashion sense and adores his two uncles. Kurt we might have only been together for 6 months, but I'm never letting you go. I refuse to let you and your family leave my life. Hell I have a better relationship with your family then mine's. what I'm trying to get at is that I refuse to live my life without and maybe a year from now, two years hell maybe five, I will be marrying you and as long as you say yes. And if just if, this thing is still going on with Finn and Rachel, I would love to adopt Cameron with you. We'll be a dysfunctional family, but we will love each other no less. It might seem a lot right now. But I promise you, I will never leave you. We will have arguments, disagreements and might get tired of each other for a while. But I will forever be here for you. I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and that will never change"

Kurt started to tear up.

Blaine took moved his had to wipe the tears that started to shed from Kurt's eyes.

"Oh god Blaine you have me crying. Its only 8:30 in the morning you couldn't wait until later to make me cry."

"Nawwww, I thought now was the best time to be all mushy and sympathetic. Besides I think it would be best if you get up now because cam has a surprise for us downstairs in the kitchen"

"Oh god please tell me he didn't try to cook again"

"No he didn't, he told me he didn't" Blaine started to laugh

"Oh good, let me go brush my teeth and we'll go down"

"Kay"

Kurt got up from the bed and then hesitated for a second.

"And Blaine"

Blaine turned his head to Kurt

"Yea babe"

"I love you just as much, and I'm holding you to everything you just said. I want my happy ending with you and no one else. I love our little dysfunctional family. I wouldn't want it any other way"

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply but with so much passion.

"I love you so much Kurt"

"I love you too"

Kurt pranced off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Blaine smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kurt came out of the bathroom with minty clean breathe.<p>

They went downstairs.

They were beyond surprised.

It seems to be Cameron got them the biggest bouquets of flowers.

They had red, white, yellow, pink, orange and lavender.

Then they saw the paper tissue flowers he made and the cards he made them.

Then Blaine turned around and saw the edible arrangement.

Blaine of course had to be the one to take the first piece.

Kurt swatted his hand away

"What? He bought the fruit for us to eat, not for decoration"

"Wait I want to take a picture of it and post to Facebook."

"Okay"

Kurt pulled his phone out and took the picture and posted it.

"Now you can devour it caveman"

"Thank you" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt.

Blaine began to eat some of the fruit and then Kurt came over to eat some.

"Best valentine/anniversary breakfast. You think"

Blaine said to Kurt, pressing a chocolate covered strawberry to Kurt's lips

"Yea I would say so"

Kurt's said after he bit into the strawberry and licking some chocolate off the corner of his mouth.

"So of you don't mind me asking what do you and cam have planned for tonight, because if it's anything like last in utter bliss."

"It's something like that. But not as drastic. But it will be from the heart"

"Blaine let's be honest you don't know how to do something less drastic or not to big"

"True true. But I only want the best for my boyfriend."

Kurt kissed Blaine and headed into the living room

* * *

><p>Blaine followed Kurt into the living room and suggested they have rom com marathon.<p>

"Blaine what movies do you suggest we watch before cam gets home"

"Let's do When Harry Met Sally, The Ugly Truth, Something Borrowed and to top it off The Notebook"

"Hmm I like your choices"

"I figured you would. To be honest I'm tired of you and that damn twilight series even though I have to admit Taylor Launter is pretty damn hot"

"Hey! I'm the only one you are allowed to call hot, you got it"

Blaine throws up his hands ad surrenders

"Okay okay, I give"

* * *

><p>They lay down on the couch spooning each other.<p>

This would be the first time in a month or so where they actually got to lay down with each other and not have to force there selves to get up and get ready to go.

So far they have had the best present that anyone could have brought them and now on their day off they laid with each other hands and legs tangled together occasional kisses and watching rom com's. They both thought that it couldn't get any better.

And from there on it did

* * *

><p>Kurt cooked some baked chicken and put together a salad.<p>

Cameron helped Kurt make heart cookies.

Cameron was eating more of the chocolate chips then putting them in the batter.

They finally had got dinner ready and the cookies were finally done.

* * *

><p>Dinner was exceptional and the cookies tasted even better<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner Cameron and Blaine sat Kurt down on the couch while they setup there little performance area.<p>

Blaine had sung Human Nature by Michael Jackson.

Then Cameron sang We Found Love by Rihanna.

Then Blaine and Cameron did a duet to Love Shack by The B-52's.

Eventually they got Kurt to join them in the song.

They were dancing around the house and sing to all of the love songs they Cameron had on his special playlist.

By the end of the night they were all laid out on the floor laughing and giggling and just honestly having the best time.

It couldn't have gone any better way.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine finally got Cameron to bed. They headed to their room and practically collapsed on the bed.<p>

When they were finally comfortable and cozy Kurt spoke

"Best valentine/anniversary day ever"

They both closed their eyes and went to bed with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><em>Til next time…<em>

_Reviews are very helpful….._

_Love you guys…._


	8. Mr Cameron Hudson-Hummel

_A/N__: how are you my prestigious readers? I hope everything is well._

_I want to welcome je-taime93. welcome to this crazy rollercoaster_

_I'm in the progress of writing anther Fan Fic. Yes it will be KLIANE…_

_I only ship klaine because they are irresistibly lovable, and when I finally find a partner I want a love like there's._

_ANYwho…._

_How did you guys feel about the GLEE season finale?_

_I can honestly say that I'm a little disappointed and then I'm not. _

_I'm pissed that Kurt DIDN'T get into NYADA and then I'm glad that he didn't so him and Blaine can still have a stable relationship, but I do hope for a lil drama from that couple._

_As for mike, Mercedes and Quinn I am so happy for them. Their dreams if came better than before._

_For Finn and Rachel I was like 'WHAT THE FUCK, HOW THE HELL, and OH HELL TO THE NO'. I'm pissed that Rachel got in considering she choked, but when you look at what Broadway looks for they would take Rachel over Kurt any day and as for Finn joining the army, that just really pissed me off. He has so much potential to do whatever he wanted to do. But when it comes to them being together, they aren't the right fit for the long run._

_I'm pretty curious what season 4 has in store. But I'm rooting for MORE KLAINE._

_I know I'm rambling…._

_So go ahead, scoot and read this chapter…_

* * *

><p><span>Mr. Cameron Hudson-Hummel<span>

_Cameron P.o.V_

**3 MONTH JUMP**

Dear Diary,

I love living with my Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine but sometimes I miss my dad.

My mom I hate.

She ruined my dad's life and its taking a toll on mine too.

I love my dad, but I hate that he's letting her break us apart.

I know I'm too young to know what is actually going on, but I know that things will never get better from here.

I know that my dad is never coming to get me.

He doesn't even visit or call like he used to. He doesn't even text my uncles or call them anymore.

Two weeks ago he called and spoke to my uncle Kurt.

They were only on the phone for 20 minutes, but when Kurt got off the phone he was all pink from arguing and talking really loud.

I don't know what they were talking about, but the next day the movers came and brought the rest of the things that I had in my room to Blaine's house.

Well _my new home._

It's not that I never felt at home here, it's just now I feel like I'm moving in and I didn't ask for permission to stay here or I'm imposing.

I know Uncle Blaine likes me, but I don't know if he likes me enough for me to be staying with him permanently.

I guess I could ask him and see what he says.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I finally got everything in my room and moved some stuff around.

After me officially moving in, I felt like I was always being looked at or somebody was watching me.

If it wasn't Blaine it was Kurt who would be looking at me a whole lot.

I couldn't understand why they were doing that until I overheard Kurt on the phone with Grandpa Burt talking.

They were talking about me most of the time. I couldn't understand why.

I guess they felt that I didn't feel comfortable or that maybe I was going to be really sad that I had to stay with them from now on.

But I was actually really excited. I love living with my uncle's. I feel comfortable here.

But then I heard Kurt saying that Finn wasn't going to be around and he couldn't be a burden on me and so he decided that he should leave me with my uncles because they cared for me the most right now.

I felt really sad. Did my dad not care about me or is he actually looking out for me.

After that phone call, Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole came to visit for a while.

I love having them around.

They love me better than my other grandparents.

Not that the berry's don't love me. It's just that their weird and there as annoying as my mom. They always want me to sing and do things that have to do with Broadway.

I like grandpa and grandma because they let me be me.

They let me play sports, play video games and let me go up to my room and read.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I love to read.

Dad and my uncles helped me to learn how to read really big words and to understand things better.

Like when my grandparents came down, grandma bought the old peter pan series and Blaine has been reading it with me.

That's why we call ourselves the lost boys. His nick name is curly and mine is nibs.

Ever since I read the twilight saga series with the help of Kurt and Blaine.

I can't stop reading.

I still do origami and love to put clothes together. I just added reading and writing to it.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

A few days ago my mom came to see me.

When I opened the door and saw her I yelled at her to leave and then ran up to my room, locked the door and hid under the covers.

A little later Uncle Blaine unlocked my door. Came in and closed the door.

He came and lay down next to me and cuddled me until I stopped crying.

The next day the berry's came to the house demanding that they see me and grandpa Burt and uncle Blaine told them to leave and the only way they were seeing me is if they had legal papers and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Dear Dairy,<p>

My grandparents stayed for about two weeks.

I miss them but there only a phone call away.

I hope I don't have to ever see my mom again or the berry's.

I hate them so much.

I hate her for ruining my life, for messing up my family, for cheating on dad and not caring for me.

I've been living with my uncles for a while now and this is the first time that I've seen her since Christmas.

It's like I never existed. It's like she wasn't my mom.

She didn't care for me. Only thing she cared about was her new precious boyfriend.

I'm not mad at her.

I just hate her, for what she did.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Is it wrong for me to ask Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine to adopt me?

I have a few friends that I go to school with that are adopted and some are adopt by other family members in their family.

There's this one girl named Tracy who was adopted by her aunt's because her mom died in a car crash and she says she loves having two mommies.

Is it wrong that I wish my uncles were my dad's?

I've always seen considered Uncle Kurt as my dad because he cares for me so much and he's always took care of me, and listened to me when I needed someone to talk too.

Even Uncle Blaine he loves me too. He listens to me, help me with things, he talks to me when I'm upset and calms me down.

They are my everything and is it so wrong to want them to be my parents?

Sometimes I feel like it's bad to think like that.

Not because there gay, but because I already have parents.

Or at least I did.

There's only one person that I could talk to that might understand me.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I called Grandpa Burt today when I came from school.

I spoke to him about what he thought about Blaine and Kurt being my dad's.

He was silent for a while, but then he started to ask me some question and I started giving him answers.

As we kept talking he kind of understood more and more why I wanted them as my parents.

He told me to think about what I want.

I know I want them as my parents.

I want to be like the others kids who talk about their parents.

I want to say I went to the park with my dad's and we had fun.

I want to be able to have a normal life again and love my uncles for trying there everything to do that and make sure that I'm happy and healthy.

Maybe I shouldn't say anything until they make sure that they will be together forever.

It sucks that I have to wait, but maybe it's for the best.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Tomorrow is Memorial Day and my uncles are taking me to see an airshow at jones beach and then where going to go around and have a fun day and watch the fireworks.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

I get to eat cotton candy, and play games and eat a lot of junk food.

But the best part, I get to spend it with my pretend uncles.

The people who love me the most.

I can't wait.

* * *

><p><em>I know its short but I wanted to get some Cameron in and I haven't been able to do that lately.<em>

_I hope you liked it._

_Reviews would be a massive help._

_Oh before I forget_

_HAPPY MEMEORIAL DAY._


	9. Prinicipal Visit

**_(This is not a new chapter, I repeat this is not a new chapter. i just changed sam and mercedes daughter name from melissa to mercy and the little girl nickname is still millie.)_**

_**there will be a new chapter up in a few hours. PROMISE**_

_A/N:__ Hello my lovely readers._

_I know you all are probably pissed with me but I forgot to tell you that I had to take a small break._

_I had to sign out of high school AKA drop-out because I had too many to credits to make up._

_The one piece of advice I want to give you is…__**DON'T EVER LET NO MAN OR WOMAN RUIN YOUR LIFE. **_

_I'm the perfect example of when you let someone take advantage of a relationship and you depend on them to be there for you to much._

_**SO ENOUGH OF ME RAMBLING…**_

_I've been hearing that there are a lot of things going with ppl's account on ._

_What do you readers think about me adding my story to Scarves and coffee..?_

_So with no further ado….._

* * *

><p><span>Principal Visit<span>

Cameron's P.o.V

I'm going to get into so much trouble when Uncle Blaine gets up here to meet the principle.

He's always told me violence isn't the answer and I broke a rule.

Uncle Kurt is going to be really upset with me. He's probably going to put me on punishment for forever.

UGH.

I wish my short temper didn't get to me sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Blaine received a call from Cameron's school.

Apparently Cameron got into a fight in school with one of his classmates because they said something that obviously rubbed Cameron the wrong way.

The principal said that he needed to come up as soon as possible so they can discuss today's events.

After Blaine got off the phone he got dressed and headed over to Cameron's school.

Blaine once again cursing the MTA because the bus took forever. When it actually took six minutes.

While Blaine was on the bus he couldn't help but think about what it was that Cameron got into a fight about. He seemed to be alright at home. He never really showed any signs of anybody bullying him.

Me and Kurt have been keeping close tabs on his emotions ever since he's moved in with us.

We knew that eventually other kids would know about his living situation and would start teasing him or god forbid start beating him up.

But I have to say so myself that Cameron is a tough little dude.

He has the bitch glare that he learned from Kurt personally.

He has those beautiful puppy dog glares down pack that I have to say he's learned from me truly.

And he knows how to hold his own. He's learned that from both us.

I just hate the fact that he has to keep going through this.

It's always one thing after another.

* * *

><p>Blaine finally had arrived to Cameron's.<p>

He went to the front desk and showed the school safety his I.D. she told him what hall to go down and what room was the office.

He told one of the workers he was there to speak with the principal about Cameron.

He waited for a few minutes. He heard the main office door open. He looked up and saw Cameron walk in with a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek.

Blaine immediately stood up and walked towards cam.

He kneeled down in front of cam.

"Cameron what the hell happened" Blaine said in a whisper tone

"There were some bullies in my class that don't like me. They've been bothering me for a while. But I never paid them any attention. But they started to bother Mercy (_she is Sam and Mercedes 5 year old daughter_) and she started to look scared

"Wait, wait a minute why were they messing with Millie"

"Because her mom is a famous sing and her dad is a stay at home at home dad. They were making fun because they said that the men of the house are supposed to make all the money and the moms are supposed to stay home. After they said that I told them to leave her alone and then they started to shove both of us

"And what about you? What did they say to you?"

Blaine looked at Cameron and saw that the boy had unshed tears. Then Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"They said his dad left him with two fags and his mom left because she didn't want a boy that looked like a girl" Cameron whispered

Blaine pulled back and looked at him quizzical and then the principal walked out of her door to greet him. She gestured him to come into her office with a smile.

"You can have a seat at that table"

Blaine sat down and Cameron sat down next to him and leaned over on Blaine's knee.

The principal walked over.

"Hi my name is Ms. Graham I'm your nephew's principal and you are?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm Cameron's uncle"

"Oh yes" she said with a smile

"Cameron and Mercy has told me a lot about you and Mr. Hummel"

He looked over to Cameron and he just shrugged.

She continued

"Well as you know you were called up here because Cameron had gotten into a fight. So before you start to defend him I know it was the other two children who initiated the incident. Cameron has been getting a lot of hassle since his living situation has changed and his mother flaunting her infidelity."

"So you think it's mainly on that." Blaine said

"It might be and it might not. I want to be a 100% honest with you. Some of these kids in here are about as big of an ass as their parents. When the students hear their parents talk about the other family's here. They have the tendency of saying it in school. And to be quite honest it's becoming a serious issue in this school in particular. As you know a lot of famous people's children come to this school and there's always a conflict because the kids hear what their parents say and it causes a conflict here"

"I understand"

"Mr. Anderson can I make a suggestion"

"Um- sure"

"Not to be rude or to impose I suggest you to transfer Cameron after this year."

"Excuse me"

"I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just saying this because this school has been getting bad reviews. The academics here are good, it's the press and the rumors that have been going that might shut this school down. I'm waiting for the board of education to call and tell me that they will be shutting this site down. But I do have some recommendations for you and Mr. Hummel to look at and maybe you pass the word to the Jones-Evans family."

"Oh well thank you. That would be nice."

"I think this would be best for Cameron and Mercy academically and socially. I can send some papers and pamphlets home with Cameron at the end of the week and when you and your significant other make the decision, ill have the paper work done and handed to you."

"Oh wow, ok. So what has happened for the other boys?"

"They've been put on a superintendent suspension for the rest of the year. Most likely they will be back here next year. Hoping there will be one. I want all my students to be safe and none harmed I'm infuriated at what happened today."

"Okay. Well thank you for calling me instead of Kurt. He would have flipped."

"Yes I know. He can be a little intimidating sometimes."

They both chuckled.

"Well thank you again Ms. Graham."

Blaine pulled his hand out for her to shake. And she did it.

"No problem. I'll see you and Mercy with your brightest smiles, yes?"

"Yes Ms. Graham" Cameron said with a genuine smile

"Have a good day."

Blaine and Cameron walked out of the office. Cameron on his back getting a piggy back ride while they talked on their way home.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Cameron were waiting at the bus stop.<p>

"Cameron"

"Yes Uncle Blaine"

"When Kurt comes in he's going to want to talk to you about what happened at school, but I want you to know that you aren't in trouble he just wants to make sure"

"Ok"

"How does your face feel?"

"It hurts a little, but not as much as it did. Uncle Kurt is going to flip when he sees my face"

"Yeah I know. Well when we get home we'll put some ice on it for the swelling"

"When we get home can I take a nap I'm tired" Cameron tried to stifle a yawn, but horribly failed.

Blaine smiled

"Sure. What do you want for dinner?"

"Homemade pizza"

"I was thinking the same thing"

* * *

><p>When the boys got home.<p>

Cameron did his homework while Blaine tidied up a bit.

After Cameron finished his homework he headed upstairs to take his nap.

Blaine went into the kitchen taking out the Pillsbury pizza crust, tomato sauce, tomato's, spinach leafs, and mozzarella cheese.

Blaine had turned the kitchen radio on while he was cooking.

Then Blaine heard one of his favorite songs and started to sing along.

_Call it what you want_

_Call it what you want_

_I said just call it what you want_

_Call it what you want_

_Yeah we're locked up in ideas_

_We like to label everything_

_Well I'm just gonna do here what I gotta do here_

_'Cause I gotta keep myself free_

_You're ducking and moving just to hide your bruises from all your enemies_

_And I'm in the crossfire dodging bullets from your expectancies_

_We've got nothing to lose_

_You better run and hide_

_Yeah you've crossed the line_

_I've got a knife behind my back (just sayin')_

_We've got nothing to prove_

_Your social guides give you swollen eyes_

_But what I've got can't be bought so you can just_

_Call it what you want_

_Call it what you want_

_I said just call it what you want_

_Call it what you want_

_You've taken your words and you take your judgments_

_And stick them onto everything_

_If it don't conform to what you were born into,_

_Then you run the other way_

_You say, "now what's your style and who do you listen to?" who cares?_

_Well that rat race ladder-climbing fake-face smile's got nothing on me_

_We've got nothing to lose_

_You better run and hide_

_Yeah you've crossed the line_

_I've got a knife behind my back (just sayin')_

_We've got nothing to prove_

_Your social guides give you swollen eyes_

_But what I've got can't be bought so you can just_

_Call it what you want_

_Call it what you want_

_I said just call it what you want_

_Call it what you want_

Blaine was so in the zone he hadn't even known that Kurt had come in and was standing in the door way smiling at him.

"And what are you smiling at" Blaine said

"Well I'm looking at how my boyfriend can be completely adorable and crazy at the same time"

"So since I can multitask can I have a bunch of kisses from my boyfriend?"

"Of course you can boyfriend"

Kurt walked over with grace and slipped his arms around Blaine's neck and started to kiss him.

Both men couldn't get over how they get lost in each other's kisses and the way they could get so lost into each other.

Eventually they pulled away from each other.

Lips swollen and chest's heaving for air.

"I'm going to go change I'll be right back."

"Ok babe"

Kurt kissed him one more time and then went to go change.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN SOME KIDS WERE BULLYING MILLIE AND CAMERON"<p>

"Kurt stop yelling for you wake cam and they were harassing Millie and cam defended both of them"

"So what happened to the boys who started it"

"they got a superintendent suspension for the rest of the year and the principal was suggesting that for cams safety and for the possibility that the school might be closing is to transfer cam and she's sending some papers the Sam and Mercedes also."

"Well ok. So how was he after?"

"He doesn't fell bothered by it. but he's been dealing with the assholes for a while and apparently what the principal is saying they aren't only harassing our little troopers they been doing it to other kids too"

"Well then those bad asses deserve it."

"And one thing Cameron doesn't want to talk about it anymore. I've spoken to him and he's over he's just scared you're going to be upset with the bruises he got."

"I have to say that I'm not all that mad because he kicked the other kid's ass, but if one of those kids hurt my baby I will raise all types of hell"

"You've been hanging out with Mercedes entirely to long" Blaine started to laugh

"Yes I know"

* * *

><p>Kurt went and got Cameron to eat.<p>

They had a great meal and discussed about the school stuff.

Kurt was happy that Blaine was there for him in his time of need.

Kurt realizes that he's falling more and more for his bushy haired, scruffy face boyfriend.

Kurt had to admit he loved the way his future was looking.

* * *

><p><em>So here you go…<em>

_I know it was short but with the state Of mind I'm in I'm surprised I wrote anything.._

_I hope you liked it…_

_**Reviews and PM's are highly welcomed**_


	10. My father is a Homophobic Bastard, Maybe

_A/N__: Hello lovely readers._

_I wanted to welcome my new readers:_ _KlainerForevr, LadyBelinda, dizzeew, Lac19 and crookedhalo8._

_I was trying to get this up for father's day, but life kind of got in the way._

_I hope everybody who's gay and who isn't enjoyed pride week. I know I did and I hope everybody is surviving this damn heat._

_I know its kicking my ass._

_**Anyways….**_

_So todays' reading has to do with Blaine's family._

_I'm not going to do the typical Mr. Anderson that I read in most FICS._

_I want him to be different than what I keep reading._

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>My father is a Homophobic Bastard...Maybe<span>

Blaine P.o.V

So father's day is practically right around the corner.

When I mean right around the corner I mean like in 4 days.

Unfortunately my pain in the ass parents will be coming down and supposedly so will my brother cooper because apparently he has something big in store for me.

I hope it isn't him talking about another role he might be pursuing or another commercial series because I'm so sick of hearing him talk about himself.

I have never met someone so stuck up and full of there selves to the point that they refer to their selves as another person.

I love coop because he was there for me when mom couldn't do to the divorce her and dad had when we were small.

Coop and mom and my friends have always been supportive in my sexuality. Especially mom and coop. they would always try to get me to go out with these guys from my old neighborhood. But they weren't really looking for nothing subtle and neither was i. there was this one guy who thought we were going to go far and I simply stated that it was a typical one night stand and nothing more.

Typical one night stand etiquette: flirt, fuck, and farewell.

They were just quick fucks. I loved those years when I was young and careless.

Yea I know I'm only 23, but still.

But after a while my bad habits started to catch up with me.

One guy set my first car on fire.

Another trashed my apartment. That was when I first moved to New York, I have to admit I was on a roll when I first moved here.

Don't get me wrong I might sound all types of sleazy. But this is how it was in Ohio.

For those guys who were gay, didn't tell anybody that they were gay. Most of them if not all were on the down low.

I came to New York with childish behavior on my mind and not focusing on me and the matter at hand.

I should have come to New York with the mindset to do better and become a new person, but instead I acted like an ass and then got a whiff of my own shit.

I hate that after a while my mom and coop found out and they were highly disappointed in me.

They didn't speak to me for maybe a year or so.

I had no connections.

No phone calls.

No texts.

Not even emails.

Mind you I sent them birthday cards, holiday's cards and even sent those letters apologizing and everything. I had no connection with the most important people in my life.

It pissed me off, but it taught me a lesson that I will never forget.

Never take anything for granted.

So around my birthday last year they came to see me.

It was kind of an awkward visit. Considering the fact that we hadn't talked in a while. We they tried to clean the elephant out of the room.

But I had a lot of pent up hate towards them and they had to feel my draft.

When I was finished ranting and raving my mom jumped up and hugged me.

Us three talked and we've been good ever since.

They've both talked to Kurt and even Cameron.

I'm actually surprised that Cameron and Cooper had got along so well.

Cooper even slipped up and called him his nephew too when he called and told me him and mom were coming to visit.

Mom and Kurt have been planning a big shopping extravaganza that they are going on.

I'm glad that my mom and Kurt are getting along.

Considering the fact that he is going to be my husband _someday_.

She's also spoken to Cameron.

I think Cameron will adore her though.

She loves kids.

She absolutely adores them.

But for now I'm just nervous that my asshole of a dad is going to ruin everything like he normally does.

To be honest I don't know what the jerks problem.

One time I thought he was ok with me being gay and after a while we stopped having a decent relationship for a while.

When mom and dad divorced we stayed with dad, but vacations and holidays we were with her.

They had a better relationship after they got divorced. They actually became best of friends.

Sometimes divorce works its wonders.

Well look at Bruce Willis and Demi Moore.

In all honesty I still love my dad.

It's just I want him to be my dad and I just want him to act normal and stop integrating me sometimes for info.

Wait

Or maybe he is trying to find out things without being an ass.

* * *

><p>I was in the living room about two days ago talking to Kurt about the fact that mom and copper are coming down in a few days and he was ecstatic.<p>

But I was honestly upset and pissed.

And Kurt caught a glance of what I was feeling.

"Blaine, what's the matter"

"Nothing" I whispered

I got up from the couch and I made my way up to the music room slamming the door.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Cameron came out of his room and went to see what all the noise was about.

When Cam came downstairs he saw Kurt staring out the window blankly and heard Blaine upstairs playing the piano pretty loud.

"Uncle Kurt what's the matter with Blaine?"

"To be honest sweetie I don't know, I really don't know"

Kurt got up and went into the kitchen.

Cameron was left in the living room.

Kurt was in the kitchen slamming pots and pans around.

Blaine in the music room murdering the piano keys.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later…..<em>

Cameron came walking into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen and started to stare at Kurt.

Kurt was turned around towards the sink washing the lettuce and vegetables for their salad.

When Kurt turned around to go to the middle counter he jumped a little when he saw Cameron staring at him.

Kurt looked at him.

Instantly he knew Cameron had something.

"Go ahead and lay it on me, let's keep rolling with the punches"

Kurt looked down and started to cut up the vegetables and then Cameron leaned over and touched Kurt's hand to stop him from cutting the vegetables.

"Uncle Kurt come sit with me on the couch please"

"Cam I can't sweetie I have to fin-"

"Come sit with me please I have something to say to you"

Kurt hesitated

"Ok you a few minutes before my chicken is almost finished"

Cameron nodded.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the couch.

"Uncle Kurt do you know why he's a little upset that his family is coming"

"No, I have the slightest idea"

"Okay stays here and don't move"

"Cameron what are you doing"

Cameron got up from the couch and started to walk towards the stairs

"I'm fixing this. You and Uncle Blaine can't and won't break up because you guys don't know how to speak to each other"

After Cameron spoke he walked upstairs

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile upstairs…<em>

Blaine didn't understand why he was so pissed.

He loved his family.

It's just that sometimes he hated them because most of the time they wouldn't let the past go and they would always check up on him or asked if he has slipped back into his old habits.

It's not like he was on drugs. Like if he was strung out.

He was just a man whore for god sakes.

Although he loved his mom and brother and he loved them even more for the fact that they didn't tell his dad.

But at one point he didn't care if he found out or not.

But if his dad did know he would have said something.

He focused back on the keys and then he heard the door knob turn.

He slowed down his fingers a little bit.

He knew it was cam.

If it was Kurt he would have come up and hugged him by now or would have sat next to him.

Cameron walked over to the piano and took Blaine's hands off the keys and held them.

"Uncle Blaine I want you to go downstairs and talk to Uncle Kurt about what's bothering you"

"Cam nothing's wro-"

Cameron cut Blaine off

"Yes there is. Stop being a scaredey cat and tell Uncle Kurt what's going on."

Blaine just stared at him for a minute.

Blaine stood and then lowered himself to Cameron's height.

"I'll go talk to him while you go clean your room, ok?"

"Ok"

Cameron headed downstairs to his room and did what Blaine asked him to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in the doorway of the living room.<p>

He stood there looking at Kurt.

Kurt was staring out the window, but he could sense Blaine standing in the doorway.

Blaine stood there for a few minutes before he said something.

What Blaine was about to tell Kurt he wasn't mentally prepared to tell Kurt, but he needed to tell Kurt before someone else did?

He cleared his throat.

"There's something things I've been hiding from you and I think that you should know"

Kurt hadn't said anything he just sat back on the couch and waited for to continue.

Blaine cleared his throat and started to talk

"When I first came out things were a little…..rough. When I came out to my parents I was expecting the worse. I didn't expect them to be ok with it. I was expecting the '_you're a disappointment; I want you out my house and don't ever contact us' _scene. And I think my problem was is that I was hoping for that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but was still looking ahead

"I wanted to be a disappointment. I wanted somebody to hate me. I hate being the one that everyone loves. I hated being _Blaine warbler._ I hated people loving me unconditionally. I wanted to be that outcast. I hated my life. So I decided to be the new and improved Blaine Anderson. I went shopping bought me a new wardrobe. I went and got two tattoos and the top of my ear pierced. I started to go to this club called scandals back in Ohio and after that it was history. I became what people call a _man whore_ but I didn't care. I was having fun. I was living the dream. I managed to keep my grades up and got everything done to graduate on time. My mom, dad and cooper came to my graduation. They were happy for me."

He stopped for a second and then started to smile

"The funniest thing about being in the Anderson household is that nobody isn't concerned about your where bouts unless your tarnishing the family name.

When I moved to New York I kept doing what I was doing back in Ohio. But after a while it was more of a clientele. I guess you can call me a prostitute or whatever they call it these days.

I had rent to pay and needed food in the house. Besides the money that my parents sent me and the fact that they were paying for my tuition which I was grateful for.

When my parents finally caught on to what I was doing. They stopped paying for my tuition, well my dad did but my mother kept paying her part and I had to foot the rest.

After a while I had to keep doing it, ought to keep paying bills, buying books for school and food.

My mom and cooper kept giving me intervention after intervention after while they just stopped calling, texting and emailing.

The only time they contacted me was for holidays and my birthday and even then those were just postcards or emails."

Blaine stopped and tried to swallow the lump he had in his throat. He cleared his throat because he started to sound raspy and he didn't want to cry over it anymore then he has.

"I would be lying if I said I that I didn't miss talking to them or seeing them.

After the first year of them not talking to me, I had made up my mind that it's time to change my life around. I worked two more months and then I told my clientele that this was the last for me and they gave double the amount then I would have originally charged them.

Once that died out, I got a job down at a coffee shop two blocks away from campus, and then I got a second job at the record store.

I got rid of the piercing, went back to fitted jeans, button up shirts, v neck shirts and the bowties.

I went back to the old Blaine.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't love being back to the old Blaine.

I was happy again. I had changed my major to photography and started all over.

I felt like life was grand. Nothing could get in my way.

Then another six months passed and all of a sudden my mom visited me and after that I've been doing well.

I've only dated one guy since my previous lifestyle and that's you."

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting and kneeled in front of him.

Resting his arms on Kurt's legs and taking Kurt's hands into his

"I choose to say something to you because I saw a gorgeous guy who looked like a lost puppy trying to figure out where to go.

Once I took you to that restaurant I've been love struck since then.

I didn't think it would have been possible for me to find someone like you because…. Because you're so damn perfect and I know we all have our problems.

But babe you are my everything and I would completely crushed if someone would have told you this instead of me telling you."

Blaine had tears running down his face. He wasn't sobbing; he shed hopeful tears that Kurt wouldn't leave him.

Kurt finally looked down at Blaine.

"Blaine why didn't you tell me this earlier? Do you think I would have left you because of something that happened in the past?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to take the chance of losing you because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants."

Blaine looked away and then back at Kurt

"I so sorry babe I will do anything to make this better I promise"

Blaine looked at Kurt hopeful.

He was waiting for him to respond and then Kurt said something.

"You would do anything?"

"Anything I swear to you babe I'll do anything"

Kurt leaned forward a little so he was direct eye contact with Blaine.

"Kiss me"

"Huh"

"I said kiss me, before I changed my mind" Kurt said with a smile

Blaine leaned over to Kurt with a smile on his face

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

"I'll promise that as long as you promise to tell me the truth or about you in general"

"I promise"

"Now kiss me you big puppy"

"Gladly"

Blaine kissed Kurt like the night in Coney Island.

They had to admit that they loved each other that much and pains to see the other one go through such a hard time. There love is unconditional.

* * *

><p><em><span>Father's Day <span>_

I air around here is somewhat heavy for the simple fact that my family is coming down and this is Cameron's first father's day without Finn.

Cameron and Kurt have been avoiding each other all day.

Kurt asked me to do things for cam that he normally does.

Cameron basically trapped himself in his room.

Like literally he hasn't Cam out since breakfast and Kurt made me take Cameron his lunch up to his room.

When I took him his lunch I asked what happened.

Apparently Kurt asked Cameron if he wanted to call Finn.

Apparently Cameron just flat out said no and I'm assuming that Cameron thought that the conversation was over.

Until Kurt basically tried to urge him to call Finn and they had a mini argument.

Cameron said that he was upset because Kurt doesn't know what it's like to have a dad who doesn't care for you and acts like you never exist.

Then I figured it out.

Me and Kurt have dads.

Burt loves Kurt.

My dad loves me to a certain extent

Cameron has no one.

He has me and Kurt, but he doesn't have a mom, he doesn't have a dad, he has no siblings and he only has one set of grandparents that he sees only for holidays but can call them whenever he wants.

But he doesn't have a dad.

When I came back down to join Kurt at the table.

I sat there for a few minutes before I can muster up the words that were still forming in my head.

"Kurt that's fucked up"

Kurt paused half way with his hand going to his mouth.

"What"

"Kurt why would you force cam to do that. You know how he feels about Finn."

Kurt put his fork down and rubbed the back of his neck

"You think I don't feel bad now that I think about"

"Kurt do you realize that he has nothing. He has no mom, no dad, and no siblings. He has nothing. He doesn't have love from his parents like we do. He doesn't have siblings like we do. He doesn't have what we have. I have to honestly say that he has no one to call his own. He has us and Carole and Burt, but he has no one but Millie (Melissa) and even she has a better and stable home then him."

Blaine took a deep breath and then rubbed his hands over his face.

"Kurt he only has us. It might be wrong to say because he has a hell of a lot of aunts and uncles and grandparents. But from day to day he only can confide in us and we have to be his everything. I know Finn and Rachel will always be his parents but where basically his dads now, we take care of him, we make sure that he's happy; we're the ones nurturing him now. So as fucked up as it might seem we have to forget about Finn and Rachel like he has for his sake."

Kurt let go of a sigh and leaned his head on the table.

"I know, I know it's just I didn't want Finn to feel completely and utterly alone, but I guess like you said we are basically his dads now. We're his support system. "

Blaine moved over to his side of his table and kissed the top of his head.

"Exactly"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile….<em>

What they didn't know was that Cameron was on the other side of the door with two construction paper cards that he made at school for his uncles, well now _Dads_.

He was ecstatic.

But he didn't want to push, so he decided to give them the cards and see what happens from there.

He moved from the door way and walked into the kitchen and walked up to the table.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine I have something for you two"<p>

Both men looked up and smiled at him.

"What is it sweetie" said Kurt

Cameron walked over to Kurt and Blaine and handed them the cards.

Kurt pulled Cameron to stand in between his legs and hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"I love it thank you baby" said Kurt

"Cam this is really good drawing, have you been practicing"

Cameron nodded

"I love it." said Blaine

Blaine leaned over and kissed Cameron on his forehead.

As they were exchanging thank you's and Kurt and cam apologizing to each other there was a knock on the door

"Showtime" announced Blaine

* * *

><p>"Hi mama" Blaine opened the door wider and pulled her into a hug.<p>

"Hello blainey. I missed you so much" Marissa (Blaine's mom) said

"Hey how come when I call you blainey you hate it?"

They both pulled apart and looked slightly down at Cameron and smiled

Marissa leaned down a little to look Cameron head on.

"And this must be the infamous Cameron. The one who loves sending those pictures of central park and endless origami's figure's"

Cameron smiled and nodded

"Yes that is me"

Marissa leaned in ad gave him a hug and Cameron hugged her back.

They fell out into a fit of giggles.

Kurt watched from a distance and was smiling and then he walked up.

"Cameron don't steal all of Marissa's love"

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt standing next to him

"Mama, I would like to officially introduce you to lovely boyfriend Kurt Hummel"

Marissa smiled at Kurt and they instantly hugged each other like they've seen each other before and are just catching up on old times

"It's nice to finally see you in person. When talking and texting you are ok but putting a face to the voice is whole lot better"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what do you mean texting"

"Well blainey me and Kurt have been texting for what almost over a month now. Don't act so surprised."

"How can I not act surprised you probably gave him all the dirt about me when I was a kid- oh god mom please tell me you didn't send him no black mail pictures"

"Blaine I didn't have to get that from your mom"

"Oh good"

"I got them from cooper"

"Ok that's it I'm feeling so betrayed right now. How did you get in contact with cooper?"

"When me and uncle coop were on the phone he asked to speak to Uncle Kurt"

"Oh you're in on this too. I thought we were the lost boys"

"We are uncle Blainers"

They all burst into a fit of giggles

Blaine showed his mother into the living room.

They got caught up with the things going on at work, how cam was doing in school and how was Marissa doing back at home.

They went out for dinner.

Cameron made her some more origami and gave her a family picture they took a few days ago and some other things.

Blaine and Kurt like the fact that Marissa and Cameron were getting along so well.

Marissa loved the fact that blainey had found someone who loved him unconditionally and who leveled him out.

She loved Kurt and Cameron as if they were already part of the family.

She really hopes they last because she hasn't seen Blaine this happy in relationship in ever.

Now the only thing is now is to meet Blaine's dad Marcus.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Blaine and Kurt were meeting Marissa, Marcus and Cooper at central park.<p>

Which they were already running kind of late.

Blaine was waiting patiently by the door for his guys.

"Would you to please hurry up your taking forever"

"Hey fashion cannot be rushed." Said Kurt

Cameron came running down the stairs with for ties in hand

"Uncle Blaine which tie should I wear. Bowtie or regular tie"

"Did you have to ask" Blaine smiled at Cameron

"Ok which one. The one with pin stripes or the one with red dotes"

"Definitely pin stripes"

"Can you help me tie it, I'm a little nervous"

Blaine smile at him.

"Sure"

Kurt came walking down the stairs

"I can't believe he's taking after you in fashion, all my hard work gone to waste"

"Hey I thought you said you loved Uncle Blainer's bowtie's"

"Yea I thought you said you love my bowtie's"

"I do."

Blaine stood up and straightened out his clothes

"Is everybody ready?"

They nodded and Blaine opened the door.

"Ok let's go"

They walked out the door and headed down to the bus and were on their way to meet the Anderson's.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Central Park…<em>

"Maxi make sure Jade is careful on the slide and be careful on the monkey bars I don't want neither one of you scarring up your beautiful arms"

"Ok dad, stop worrying so much."

Cooper smiled at his daughters. Maxi took Jade's little hand and walked to the playground.

"You know cooper Blaine's going to pissed that you didn't tell him that he has two nieces. You know how much he adores kids."

"Yea I know, but that's not why we're here dad. We're here to get you and that knuckle head back on to talking terms"

Marcus (Blaine's dad) cleared his throat and then started talking.

"Cooper you know I love you and your brother unconditionally, but he hates me and I have no idea why"

Cooper looked up from where he saw his daughters and looked at his dad honestly

"Dad you know that is bullshit. You know exactly why Blaine doesn't talk to you."

"Then what is it, because it seems to be that I'm the only one who doesn't?"

"Dad he thinks you don't love him. He thinks you think he's an abomination to this family because he's gay. Dad ever since he's came out you haven't been too keen of him. Be honest"

Marcus turned his head to cooper.

Yes after Blaine came out he was a bit pissed, but that's not why he was pissed with his youngest son.

"Cooper you know I love you and brother. I love you both dearly, but there's things that Blaine has done that has had me wondering if I did the right thing by him."

"Dad once again you're off topic once again. The simple question is do you hate Blaine because he's gay?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"It's because he told you and your mom and didn't tell me. Hell the both of you lived under my roof and 'til this day I still don't know that much about you. It's like after me and Marissa divorced she took the two of you with her and I got left out. I hate being the one left out of things. Your mom was the one who got invited to everything. She took you to your first audition, she took you to get your headshots done, she even helped you fine your first apartment when you found you had two daughters, and she was invited to Blaine's competitions, invited to his gigs she helped him look for colleges. Hell the both of you helped him get his life back on track. And where was I? I was never invited, never got asked to do this or that. I didn't even know Blaine's life was in shambles until one of my coworkers had heard rumors about him and then I was confirmed when I called your mother and she told me. You boys kicked me out of your life when your mom left. You boys never gave me the damn chance to be a dad. It's like I had the fucking plague and the two of you broke the hell out. You think I don't feel bad as is not being there or being the dad of the year. I just wanted you guys to be able be the men that you wanted to become. I wanted to make sure you had the money for your things you wanted to do with the acting and made sure Blaine wanted the things he would need to do for his music, well now photography."

Cooper sat there in shock. He didn't know that his dad felt so deeply about his and Blaine's future.

He turned his head in shame to the girls playing on the playground.

"You know he's right?"

Cooper and Marcus snapped their heads up to see Marissa standing before them.

She moved over to the bench to sit between both men.

She put her arm around cooper's shoulders and grabbed one of Marcus's hands.

They both looked at her in union.

She looked ahead at the playground for a few seconds and then turned her head to cooper.

"You can't blame you dad for what's been going on entirely. He is right. You and Blaine lived under the same roof as him and he never knew what was going on. You guys always came to me. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you boys telling me things. But you guys never gave Marcus the chance to be your dad. And as for you Marcus"

She turned her head to look at Marcus.

"This is your fault to. You never talk to them. You talked to cooper more than you do Blaine. You treat Blaine like a step child and you treat cooper like the golden one. The more they grew up, you picked one over the other. You don't give Blaine that undying affection that you do cooper. Granted cooper talks to you more in the last couple of years. But you have never made the effort to do that with Blaine."

Marcus stood up and let her hand go.

"Look I know I fucked up as a dad, but I have gone out of my way to do things for Blaine. I've done everything I could have possibly done for him. I made sure he always followed his dream. I've stayed my distance because he has nothing to say to me. I know Blaine hates me ok. That's not hard for me to figure out. But I'm not going to take the full blame here. The both of you never told the things that Blaine went through then or the struggles that he was having. Only thing I knew was that he was taking himself down the wrong path. I could have helped him if he could have come to me and asked. Hell if he wanted to talk or needed someone to talk at or someone to yell at I would have sat there and took it."

"Is that right?"

All three heads shot up and looked towards Blaine, Kurt and Cameron.

Marcus turned towards the playground. He was too upset to even make words make sense.

He walked down one of the paths. Before anyone could say anything to him.

Cooper stood up and walked over and hugged Blaine.

"Hey Blainers"

Blaine smiled.

"Hey coop. how's everything"

Cooper pulled back and looked at Blaine.

"Everything is good. How's classes and stuff."

"Good. I have somebody to introduce you to."

He pulled Kurt forward a little.

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel"

Cooper leaned over and hugged Kurt.

Kurt giggled a little bit and then Kurt started to talk.

"Nice to finally meet you. Blaine hasn't stopped talking about how you used to torture him when you guys were younger"

Cooper laughed

"Yea, but its all big brother stuff. Nothing major"

Then Kurt laughed

"And who's this Blaine mini"

Kurt pulled Cameron forward a little

Cooper bent down in front of cooper to get a better look at him and to shake his hand

"This is Cameron. He's my nephew"

Cameron shook his hand. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Jesus Blaine. You have brainwashed him into wearing the bowtie's. at least he has better style then you then when you first started wearing them"

They all started laughing.

Marissa started to talk.

"Cooper don't you have some people to introduce them too."

"Oh right, I'll be right back."

Cooper walked over to the playground to get Maxi and Jade.

They sat down on the bench.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Now don't get mad but your brother has something to tell you. He just found out two years ago that this even existed."

Cooper came back from the playground.

He had two and half year old Jade in his arms and 6 year old Maxi walking next to him holding his hand.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Blaine looked at Marissa.

Marissa smiled and then cooper spoke up.

"Well Blainers this is Maxi Anderson and Jade Anderson. These are my daughters."

The only thing you could here. Were the kids running wild in the playground and the people passing by talking?

If Blaine was anything but shocked he was also pissed. How could his older brother keep something from him like this for two years?

Then he thought to himself.

He knew why he didn't tell him two years ago.

"Oh wow coop."

"Yea I know mom and dad said the same thing"

Blaine walked over Cooper and kneeled in front of Maxi.

"You know you look just like your dad. Hi I'm your uncle Blaine"

He raised his hand and she smiled and almost pushed him over hugging him.

He lifted her up with him.

"Aww so you are like your dad."

She pulled back some and giggled.

"I like your bowtie uncle Blaine. Dad said he hated your bowties. But I like them there weird"

They all laugh again

"Well thank you."

He put her down and then he kneeled down and motioned for Cameron to come over.

"Cameron this is maxi."

Cameron put his hand out to shake hers.

She shook his hand.

"Look dad he wears bowties like Uncle Blaine"

Maxi smiled at Cameron and Cameron smiled back.

"Yes he does sweetie"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"How about I take the kids over to the playground and you guys talk" Kurt spoke up.

Kurt walked up to cooper and grabbed jade, which held on to his sweater and started gibbering baby talk. Cameron and Maxi followed behind him.

When they made it safely to the playground Blaine spoke.

"So cooper you going to tell me how you found out you had kids two years ago and failed to at least email or text me pictures."

"Well you know there was other things' going on with you and then I had to get my life and the girl's life back on track."

"So what happened?"

Marissa, Cooper and Blaine sat back on the bench.

"Well both of them are mine. Their mother Clarisse died in a car accident. Me and her had an off and on relationship for about 2 years and then she called it quits and then 3 or 4 years later she showed up and we kind of had a one night stand and then she disappeared again. Then the next minute I knew I was being contacted by children's services and they told me I had two kids. I stayed in Arkansas until the legal papers went through. We attended her wake and the funeral. I stayed there until maxi finished up pre-school and then we moved back to L.A. In her will she wanted me to take the girls and to never bring them back or let her family see them. To be honest I was a little overwhelmed but I knew that it was time to grow up and get things back together. So when I went back home, mom came and helped me out for a couple of months. I was alright after she left. But I got a great offer for a TV. show and some other things here in New York. So instead of me going back and forward I decided that maybe a new move and anew beginning is maybe the best thing to do."

Blaine looked at him intensely.

"So you're moving here."

"Well I'm already living her I've been here for almost a month now."

Blaine then punched him in his arm.

"Owwwww"

"You asshole, how are you going to be here a month and don't tell me"

"Look we're not here for me."

Blaine looked ahead at the playground.

"Oh really who you here for"

"Blaine how about you go speak to your father and me and cooper will go over there with Kurt and the kids"

"Is there a way for me to get out of this?"

"No" Marissa and Copper said in union.

"Ok fine"

Blaine got up and started heading down the same path he saw Marcus heading down.

He was gearing up for war.

At least that's what it felt like.

* * *

><p>Blaine started towards the bridge that goes over the pond.<p>

When he got close enough, there he saw Marcus standing on the bridge leaning against the side.

He looked frustrated and flustered.

He looked like he was in deep thought.

Blaine headed over to the bridge

"Dad"

Marcus looked up and saw Blaine walking up to him.

He put on a fake smile

"Hey son"

"What's going on with you dad you look a little out of it"

"Nothing jus some things I need to get off my chest"

"Oh ok"

Marcus paused for a second and then continued

"Look Blaine I know the last thing you want to here is me babbling but what I will do is apologize for what I've done to you and the way I've treated you the last couple of years. I know that I'm not the best dad out there and that I don't deserve kids like you an coop but I want you to know that I love you and I don't care if your gay or bisexual, I just want you to know that I love you and that I'm glad you are the man you are today.

I'm proud that you didn't let yourself get stuck into the family business like I did. I want you to know that I have never seen you as a failure, I've seen you as your own person and I love you for that.

But one thing that I'm pissed about is that I lost out on actually raising you and your brother.

I'm pissed that you never came to me for dating

I'm pissed that you never told me about gigs

I'm pissed that you didn't ask me to go house hunting with you

I'm pissed you never let me in

I'm pissed that you as a person never told me you were gay

Do you know what it feels like to have your youngest son come out and you not being told yourself or you waiting for the day and it never coming?

I don't hate you Blaine, I'm pissed with you because you never included me in your life and when you did I was always the one to be the bad guy when all I wanted is to be included in the family that once was mine.

I'm not mad that you went to your mom I'm just mad that nobody had the thought to think that I wanted to be included or even cared.

Me and your mom know what it's like to live in a family when nobody cares for you only thing they care about is money and making the family look good.

Only thing I have left to say Blaine is that if you let me back into your life I promise that I will be there when you need me.

I know you find it hard to believe me, but to be honest it's starting to get lonely not knowing how my sons are doing.

Blaine you and cooper are the best things that could have happened to me. Yes we all make mistakes and do stupid shit, but I will love you unconditionally, understood?"

Blaine nodded and looked at his dad with tears in his eyes.

He couldn't believe what he just heard his dad say.

The man he has resented for years.

Only thing is what he wanted was to feel included, he wanted our approval of him being a good dad and we didn't give him the time of day because we thought well I thought he hated me. When in the end he didn't, he just didn't know how to show it.

Blaine leaned up from the wall and walked over and hugged his dad.

The last time Blaine hugged his dad is when he went to board at Dalton after he was attacked and even then was a teary goodbye/see you later type of gesture.

When Blaine came to think of it. His dad did try and Blaine never put the time or chance into building back up that relationship with his dad.

They stood there for a few minutes hugging each other.

When they finally broke away. Blaine spoke first

"Oh god were such Sapp's"

They both laughed

"Mom would have a field day with this"

They stood there for a while catching up and talking about random things.

Marcus told a few things about work, talks about expanding the business up to New York.

Blaine actually liked the sound of that idea.

Blaine told his dad about his classes, about Kurt and Cameron, about the few gigs with singing and then the photography gigs.

When they started to head back Marcus asked Blaine something random and out of the blue.

"So you and Kurt seem to be pretty serious."

"Yea I guess you can put it that way"

Marcus paused before he made his next statement

"Blaine I know one day you're going to end up marrying him."

That there stopped Blaine in his tracts.

"What do you mean?"

Marcus looked at Blaine and smiled and continued walking

"What I mean is that I know you Blaine. I've never seen you this comfortable bringing someone your intimate with around the family, especially me"

Blaine looked at him strangely

"Your mom has told me all about you and Kurt and showed me pictures too. She's told me about the things with you and Kurt about adopting Cameron"

"Wait hold on I've only spoke to her once about that"

Marcus stood in his tracks and looked at Blaine.

"You aren't the only who's been thinking about it. I wouldn't mind adding a grandson to the equation. Cameron seems to be a smart kid. He has a lot in you Blaine. He's humbly, he's smart and he has courage. Something we both know you have.

How about you take your chances with Kurt and don't be afraid to shed a few tears and live a little. I know you ad him are a happily ever after tale.

He loves you Blaine, even with all your defaults. He's the one. I can tell."

Blaine stood there astonished once again.

His dad was on a roll.

"Uh….thanks dad.

I have to say that's the best advice I've gotten in a while"

They smiled at each other and headed back on their way.

"Hey how about we go out for brunch at you friends restaurant and then maybe catch a movie" Marcus said

"Yea that sounds good and then we could head back to our place and have dinner. Kurt's an amazing cook. And I could show you my black you and few projects I've been working on and I know Cameron is probably begging to show you cooper and the girls his origami collection"

Marcus smiled at his son.

"That sounds great."

When they were almost close to the playground Marcus made a statement.

"Blaine did you really have to let him take after you in the weird bowties. I have to take the blame on that one."

They both went into a laugh riot.

"But you want to know something"

"Yea"

"The one he's wearing now is the one that you have me and your initials stitch in"

"Oh wow, I thought you got rid of it."

"Oh no. I remember you telling me to hand it down to my son one day. Cameron is the closest thing that I have to a son and he was actually fascinated with it"

When they got to the playground they announced they were going out for brunch.

* * *

><p>They headed over to the restaurant.<p>

Kurt and Marissa were tending to jade.

Cameron and Maxi were talking about everything and anything.

Marcus, cooper and Blaine were talking amongst themselves.

When they got to the restaurant they all ordered and kept catching up.

Cooper was trying to interrogate Kurt.

But Kurt was not going to let him see him sweat.

* * *

><p>They headed to time square and did a little site seeing.<p>

Blaine took some pictures.

Kurt, Marissa and Maxi shopped a little bit and then men were stuck with the bags.

After that they headed back to the house.

The kids went upstairs to Cameron's room.

Marissa and Kurt were in the kitchen.

Blaine showed Marcus and Cooper his black room and some of his projects.

* * *

><p>They sat for dinner. Everyone was still catching up.<p>

Blaine glanced around the table with a smile.

This is what family feels.

This is what exception feels like.

This is what _love_ feels like.

* * *

><p><em>Until next time.<em>

_Which won't take that long that chapter just has to be refurbished._

_PM's and reviews are highly appreciated._


	11. Hurricane's & Birthday's

_A/N:__ hello beautiful readers._

_So how is everybody's summer so far?_

_Hope you all are enjoying it._

_I hope you all have a good JULY 4__TH__._

_I know I'm going to go out and have a blast, which includes family BBQ and a lot of liquor and possible 2 day hangover._

_So I'm going to do a little jolly 4__th__ dedication here and then we're headed to Lima to for Carole's birthday and I'm going to throw hurricane Irene._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Hurricanes &amp; Birthday's <span>

Kurt P.o.V

**1 Month Jump**

This is just fucking great. The one holiday that we decide to come to visit our families in Lima, a damn hurricane decides it wants to ruin ever thing.

Carole's birthday was Saturday.

We arrived on Thursday night.

Dad had taking Carole with him with to D.C so we could surprise Carole when she got home.

We just wanted to do a little family surprise birthday party.

With the new promotion she just got a work.

With dad kind of being gone most of the time.

Then the stuff going on with Finn.

I know she does worry about him even if she hasn't said anything about it to us.

I just want to give her a little bit of sunshine.

* * *

><p>So Saturday morning all of us got up early and started to clean up the house and make it look party-ish.<p>

Blaine went out and got a dozen balloons, part streamers, happy birthday streamers, confetti bomb sticks and a whole bunch of Hawaiian theme party favors.

Blaine went and bought hula skits, the plastic flowered necklaces, the coconut cups to drink out of, crazy straws and the plastic flowered crowns.

Me and Cameron saw what Blaine bought so we went to kitchen and decided to make a Hawaiian theme cake.

We made yellow with pineapple filling and coconut icing with coconut and chocolate shavings.

And put happy birthday Carole on it.

We were finished decorating and baking an hour before they came home.

We showered quickly and waited for dad to get home.

Dad texted me when he was five minutes away.

We turned off the lights and waited.

When the door opened we turned on the lights and screamed happy birthday and let loose he confetti bombs and snapped a shot of her surprised look.

We pulled her into the living room and started to play music and started to dance around the house like a bunch of crazy people.

After a few minutes Carole went up to go change clothes.

We all scattered off to get her presents.

When she came back down, we gave her our gifts.

Dad went first. He gave her a weekend getaway to a spa facility and new necklace.

Blaine made a photo album for her. With a whole bunch of pictures of all us when we became a family and before we were a family.

_("When I was here last you showed me all these special photos and some that were messed up, I took the liberty in fixing them and binding the photos into a new book for you. I remember you saying that you couldn't find an album big enough to fit all the pictures so I went and got one made for you. I hope that's ok.")_

That sent Carole into tears, but she composed herself and gave Blaine a bone crushing hug and a thousand thank you.

Cameron made Carole a picture frame and a photo in it from Christmas day. He also gave her beautiful scarf that he bought with his allowance.

I gave her a few outfits that I knew that we go perfect with her skin tone and new haircut that she had got.

She was so grateful for the gifts.

We ate dinner with a lot of conversation going on at the table.

After dinner was done, we bought out her cake, which she was shocked by.

She loved the cake.

I have to say myself, that it was magically delicious.

We ate cake and had a good time.

Isn't it funny when it's just family it doesn't matter who's there, or who isn't there.

Only thing you care about is that you're happy and healthy

That nothing else matters but your family.

Only thing all of us felt at that moment was love.

* * *

><p>On Monday night we started packing our stuff to head back to New York to wade out the hurricane, the news announcements said that the hurricane was coming way faster than what was expected.<p>

All flights were cancelled.

I wasn't all to upset.

But I wasn't happy either.

Lima, Ohio doesn't frustrate me as much as it used to.

I just don't like being here.

So when all went out and got hurricane supplies'.

On Tuesday we were told by the police officers they were evacuating the neighborhood, that we would have to find somewhere in the inner neighborhoods to stay because our neighborhood was declared a flood zone.

They offered us hotels that we can go to.

They were all booked.

They told us about shelters we can go to.

And there was no way in hell I was letting that happen.

Blaine had suggested that he would call his dad to see if he was in town and we could stay there and wade out the hurricane.

A few minutes later Blaine came in and told us that his dad was in town and that his mom and cooper and his girls were already staying there.

So Cameron had someone to talk to.

Since cooper had moved to New York a few weeks back, Cameron has been spending some time together.

Cameron and Maxi go to the same camp and come to our house after until cooper comes and get her after he gets Jade from daycare.

Me and Blaine were glad that the two _cousins _were getting along so well.

* * *

><p>When we got the house later on that day. Everybody went and put things in a room.<p>

Cameron and the girls were sharing a room.

Cooper, Marissa, and Marcus had their own rooms.

Me and Blaine were in one room.

And Burt and Carole were in one room.

We all got some flashlights and put them in the rooms and around the house in the lights were to just so happen to go out.

We had plenty of bottled water.

We bought a lot of dried and canned food.

Around 9:30 it started to rain and get windy.

We kept the flashlights close by and the TV. on the news but turned down low.

Everybody was having a good time.

The kids were down the hall in there room giggling and talking.

We adults were having pretty decent conversation about everything and anything.

We all gathered in the living room and sat down and ate dinner.

We played a few family games.

I still say that Cameron, Blaine, cooper and Marcus were cheating there asses off in come on the games.

Around 1 a.m. we all decided to head to bed.

We took the kids into their room.

Cooper helped them make a sheet fort.

Were they had fallen asleep.

Everybody went their own separate ways.

* * *

><p>After me and Blaine finished washing up.<p>

We got into our pajamas and then lay in bed together.

Limbs tangled together.

My head resting on his chest.

His arms wrapped around me tight.

I love the way Blaine's smells.

He always smells like honey and coffee.

I snuggled in closer.

Grabbing him tighter.

And he did the same thing.

Then I whispered…

"I love you"

And without hesitation

"I love you too babe"

* * *

><p>When we all woke up Cameron decided he wanted to show maxi how to make chocolate chip pancakes.<p>

Cooper and Blaine had gotten up with the kids to help them.

When the rest of the crew came down.

We sat in the living room like the previous night and ate together.

Jade was such in a good mood she said her first word loud and clear.

"Maxi"

Everybody stopped talking and starred at the 2 yr. old

Cooper spoke first.

"Baby what did you say?"

She repeated it

"Maxi"

Everybody started to laugh and get excited.

Cooper jumped up and jade up and started to play with her.

Then she said it again, again, again and again.

When jade said it a final time she reached out to maxi for her to take her.

Maxi stood up and smiled and took jade.

Jade clung to maxi started to play with some of maxi's loose hair.

Maxi smiled at her and kissed on her head.

Everybody awed and then broke out into laughter and happiness.

* * *

><p>Once the storm was cleared.<p>

We went out that night and celebrated to special things.

Carole's birthday and Jade's first word.

We went to the movies and then went rooming around in the nearby mall and waited for their dinner reservations.

* * *

><p>We went to dinner and had talked about some things that were coming up and some new changes that were happening.<p>

Dinner was grate and it was nice change.

After dinner it was hard to split from the Anderson crew, who had to go back home and pack their stuff to get ready and go.

Before they parted ways everybody said their goodbyes and see you later's.

They all hugged and then were on their separate ways.

* * *

><p>When got back to the house, we made sure all the bags were packed, alarms were set and clothes were laid out for in the morning.<p>

That night me and Blaine lie in bed and exchange quiet kisses and just lay there quietly until sleep took over and succumbed us both.

* * *

><p>The next day at the airport was hard.<p>

Goodbyes were always hard especially when you had such a good time and don't want to go.

Gave each other kisses and hugs and promised to call or text when we got home.

When we got through security and waited for our flight to be called Blaine gave me and Cameron those sleeping pills.

I have to say my boyfriend is a master in disguise.

That's why I love him.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed!<em>

_I know it was a little short, but I'm suffering from a hangover and I just can't bear to keep typing right now._

_Until next time…_


	12. First Day of Forever

_A/N:_ _How are my lovely readers doing today?_

_I hope everyone's 4__th__ of July was good._

_I have to say so myself that I had an absolute ball._

_Family, liquor and fireworks…_

_What a better way to celebrate it._

_Soooooo_

_I'm doing a small time jump. _

_I'm just jumping to September, right before school starts for the kids. _

_Blaine has a big surprise for Kurt for their one year anniversary._

_So go ahead and read it…_

_I know you want to…_

* * *

><p><span>First Day of Forever<span>

Blaine P.o.V

So I woke up this morning with a burst of energy.

That would be because it's me and Kurt's first year anniversary.

And what would be the best way to celebrate it.

Well I've, I mean me and Cameron have been planning some big things for one Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><em>This Past Weekend…. <em>

I took Cameron out and we went to thrift shop after thrift shop.

Then when we decided to go into this one antique store.

We must have been in there for hours.

Picking object, after object.

There were some really nice pieces in the shop.

They had a beautiful collection of clothing pendants.

Cameron picked up a tiger with a rose in its mouth, one with a rhino head on it, one with a scissor and a chain connected and one with a bowtie with polka dots on one side and zigzags on the other side.

Cameron picked three of those up.

But when we walked over to the jewelry section.

There was something's that caught my eye.

There was this one piece that I was starring.

Starred down at Cameron and he had the biggest smile on his face.

Cameron must have caught on to what I was thinking.

He walked over to the lady and asked what the asking price was.

We bought the piece of jewelry and rushed home.

When we got to the house, I was relieved Kurt wasn't home from the hospital yet so me and Cameron could hide it.

We rushed up to the music room and hid the box in the closet we're I keep spare drumsticks and other stuff for the instruments.

When we came back down we instantly started planning.

We only had a week to rehearse and cam had to think of the theme.

But that was the easy part.

Staten Island Ferry.

* * *

><p><span>Kurt P.o.V<span>

I sat down on the couch and realize something.

"It's too quiet" I say to myself.

Then all of a sudden I hear piano keys and a guitar playing.

I sigh with relief.

Don't get me wrong, I love peace and quiet.

But when you have to boys, instead of a grown man and a boy, you have the tendency to get used to a lot of noise.

If they aren't playing music, which I love to hear them sing and play.

They are playing video games or watching TV and talking as they watch there show.

I love both of them dearly, but they can be complete pain in the asses.

Like last week Cameron's camp group had did some finger paintings and he decided that he would bribe Blaine into getting paint and they decided to finger paint figuring's and pictures on the music room walls and on Blaine's favorite guitar.

Blaine said _"Cameron is testing his artistic side; we can't stop him from being and artist, if anything were helping him practice for his future"_

I say that's a load of bull.

Blaine just wanted to finger paint.

But I have to be honest I joined in after a while.

I couldn't let them have all the fun.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday I took Cameron to camp.<p>

Cameron has been begging me to take him on the ferry.

For what reason I don't know.

"Please Uncle Kurt I need to go, so I can take pictures and tape the sound of the water and stuff. Pleaseeeeeeeee"

"Cameron why can't you just get the picture off the internet."

I bent down in front of him when we stopped in front of the camp.

"Because it's going to mean more to uncle Blaine. I want to do special for him and you. I wanted to do something special for you and his anniversary."

Kurt stared at Cameron.

Cameron was now putting on a show.

He gave me those beautiful big old' puppy dog eye's that Blaine has showed him how to master.

"Ugh, ok, ok I'll take you"

Cameron started to jump up and down in joy on the spot and Kurt started to laugh.

He jumped into Kurt's arms and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you Uncle Kurt."

"You're welcome sweetie. So after camp we'll head over, ok?"

Cameron nodded his head excitedly.

A boy came running towards us and supposedly his father running behind him.

I looked down and fixed Cameron's shirt and made sure that his shoes were tied and made sure he had sunblock and his change of clothes because today was pool day.

"Hi Cameron, you ready for camp" the little boy said excitedly.

"Hi Caleb, yeah I can't wait to go to the pool" Cameron answered.

"Yeah me to" Caleb answered

There was brief silence until I looked up at the boy.

This boy looked so familiar.

His eyes.

His chin.

His features seemed to be memorable.

He looked so much like _Dave Karofsky. _

"Is this your dad?"

I shook my head and looked at Cameron.

"Yea. Well he's my soon to be dad. His name is Kurt Hummel"

Smiled up to the boy.

"Hi Caleb."

I put my hand out to shake his.

He smiled and shook my hand

"Hi, Mr. Kurt"

"So you're the friend that Cameron can't stop talking about."

"Uncle Kurt, stop your embarrassing me."

Cameron blushed.

"Caleb who is…..Kurt"

Kurt hesitated to look up.

He was now faced with his old high school buddy/old friend.

"Dave Karofsky"

Kurt stood up and looked Dave over.

"Hey Kurt"

"Hey Dave, is this your son"

"Yea. How are things with you? I haven't seen you since right before you moved here."

"I've had been doing well. And you?"

"Well I got a new job as radio personal for a sports station."

"That's good. I'm glad you finally following your dreams."

"Yea. Well what about you. Did you get into that school you and Rachel tried for?"

"No, she had got accepted but I came to New York almost a year ago and got into a school for performing arts and fashion, but I intern at a hospital in the baby ward. But everything's good."

The camp counselor called out to the boys and they ran off saying goodbye.

Caleb had his arm wrapped around Cameron's.

_Maybe he is….but it's too early to tell right..? Right!_

When the boys made it safe inside Kurt turned to Dave.

Dave speaks first.

"You want to go grab a cup of coffee?"

Kurt looks at his watch.

He has a half hour, _why not_

"Yea, that sounds good I have some spare time."

They walk to the nearest Starbucks. They order there beverages and then find a seat.

Kurt speaks first.

"So how were things after I saw you at the hospital? I know we texted a lot and spoke occasionally, but how was the new school and living."

Dave takes a minute to think and then speaks up.

"Well my mother's a complete bitch. She left when I told her I was gay and after that it was just me and my dad. My dad was surprisingly supportive. He got me into counseling and transferred me once again. Me and my father had a better relationship. My parents divorced the summer after I graduated. I went to san Francisco for college."

"Wow, that's impressive. What did you major?"

"Journalist and I minored in entrepreneurship. I met my fiancé Eric."

"Your fiancé? Wow Dave, I'm so happy for you. That's great. What about your son?"

"We adopted Caleb from one of our friends that had passed away from HIV"

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's ok; at least we know he's in a better place now. After first it was hard to adjust, but Caleb was already in our life, so it wasn't that hard to adjust. What about you and Cameron."

"Well he's actually Rachel and Finn's kid, but me and my boyfriend have taken him under our wing. Rachel went back to that asshole Jesse St. James and Finn went into depression mode and we haven't heard from him since around New Year's last year and haven't seen him since Christmas pass. I was always really closes to Cameron and he loves Blaine. Not too long ago he asked us to adopt him and I don't see why not. I just hope Finn and Rachel don't try to come back and all of a sudden want to start to be his parents again."

"Damn. And how old is Cameron."

"He'll be six in October."

"I feel bad for the poor kid. But at least he has you. I know I constantly apologize to you about what I did to you I high school. But I am truly and forever sorry. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known who I was or come to the realization of what I am. It's because of you is the reason I've become the way I have. And I don't know how I can thank you enough."

Kurt looks teary eyed and Dave chuckles.

Kurt stands up and hugs Dave over the table.

"Thanks Dave. And don't mention it. I give everyone a little bit of my wisdom"

They both laughed.

Both men sat down and talked about anything and everything.

Dave spoke about how he saw Mercedes and Sam a few days ago.

They talked about things that neither man would have ever thought they would ever be able to talk to each other about.

But it feels good.

It feels like they both made a new friend or rekindled a friendship.

When it's time for both of them to head to work. They exchange phone numbers and promised to text soon and maybe have dinner plans.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by quick.<p>

Kurt went and picked up Cameron at the end of the day.

They were now headed to the Staten Island ferry.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to the Staten Island ferry.<p>

Cameron went to the pretzel stand and got him and Kurt pretzel sticks and waited for the ferry to come in.

When they sat down Kurt decide to ask Cameron questions.

"So sweetie, what's going on with you and caleb?"

"Uncle Kurtttttt, me and caleb are just really close friends. Me and him have a lot of stuff in common. He likes to play instruments just like me. We're really good friends."

"Oh ok. So when did you two become friends?"

"When he first came to camp nobody wanted to talk to him because he wore braces on his legs. So me and Millie just went over there and talked ever since."

"Oh I didn't know he wore braces."

"Yeah, he told us he has rickets. But he doesn't have to wear them anymore because his legs are getting better. But sometimes he where's them. But not all the time."

"Well that's very nice of you."

Kurt said as he was rubbing the back of Cameron's neck.

"He told me and Millie today that were the only friends that he had in a while. I think that really mean, Uncle Kurt. He told us kids used to make fun of his legs and nobody ever asked to play with him. It makes me mad when people are mean like that."

"I know baby, but those kids don't know any better. If they don't like him, don't let their ignorance influence you. Be your own person."

"Thanks Uncle Kurt."

"You're welcome sweetie."

They waited a few more minutes before the ferry came.

When the ferry docked, they waited for the other passengers to leave and then they boarded.

When they got on they went to the second level to sit outside.

Cameron must have taken 200 pictures and recorded the waves 4 times.

* * *

><p>They returned home around 8 pm.<p>

They ordered out that night.

But Kurt and Blaine have some big news and some questions to ask Cameron.

When they settled down to the table, Kurt and Blaine armored up for what was about to be asked.

Blaine spoke up.

"So cam, me and Kurt have something to ask you"

"Ok" Cameron answered and looked at both of them to give his full attention.

"We were thinking about adopting you. But before we went through it we wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

Cameron's face lit up and had the hugest smile Blaine or Kurt has ever seen.

He jumped up from his seat and ran to Kurt and Blaine and hugged them.

Kurt and Blaine started to laugh.

"Well I guess that means you're happy about this."

"I'm more them happy Uncle Blaine."

"Well good." Said Kurt

Dinner was finished in a bunch of chatter and happy talk.

Cameron was ecstatic and Blaine and Kurt felt the family finally coming together. And Blaine couldn't wait to purpose to Kurt.

He had 36 hours and counting to go before he proposed to Kurt.

* * *

><p>That Saturday was the big day.<p>

It will be the first day of forever.

* * *

><p>Saturday comes.<p>

The big day.

The day that Blaine Anderson is going to ask Kurt Hummel to marry him.

He asked Mercedes to occupy Kurt that Saturday so he, Cameron, Millie and Sam can set up something special for Kurt.

Cameron made a big poster board of the Staten Island ferry.

Millie helped him put the pieces together.

Then he fixed the waves music he recorded so it wouldn't sound so bad.

Around 8pm Kurt should be walking through the door.

When Kurt walked through the door. He was utterly shocked.

The lights were dim.

He walked into the living room and saw the big background of the ferry.

Then all of a sudden he heard the waves.

He heard the ferry horn and the automated speaker on the ferry.

Candles were lit.

There were three plate settings.

Cameron and Blaine were standing side by side waiting for Kurt to speak.

When Cameron saw the tears in Kurt's eyes he walked up to him.

Kurt kneeled down to look at him face to face.

Cameron gave him a huge bear hug and whispered into his ear.

"Happy anniversary dad"

Kurt let a few tears escape and said thank you.

He walked over to Blaine and hugged him as tight as he can.

He whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much. You didn't have to go all out for our anniversary"

Blaine pulled back a little and looked a Kurt with passion.

"Kurt I will always do something special for you, for us, and our family. I love you so much and I wanted to show you and celebrate. In years we will be married, we'll have kids running around and maybe a pet or two running around and driving us up the wall, but I will always go out of my way to love you and make you as happy as I possibly can."

Kurt gently eased in and kissed Blaine.

After first it started of just happy pecks, but then I turned into more slower, more passionate kisses.

If felt like that night at Coney island all over again.

It was fresh, it was new, it was more, and it was SPECIAL.

When they had finished kissing.

Cameron seated both of them and they talked for a little while.

Cameron was the server for the night so everything was up to him.

For an entrée he brought out shrimp cocktail.

They talked for a little bit.

They each talked about their day and what happened.

Then Cameron went in the kitchen and brought out the main meal.

They made linguini with sautéed shrimp, steamed broccoli and salmon.

Kurt mouth instantly watered.

They dove into their meals.

Kurt gradually saying how good it was between bites.

After dinner they went to sit on the couch.

When Kurt sat down Cameron spoke.

"So Uncle Kurt me and Uncle Blaine have something special for you and Uncle Blaine has something really important ask you."

Cameron then picked up the guitar he had sitting in the living room. And he played a song.

He played an instrumental version of teenage dream by Katy Perry.

Blaine had disappeared for a while and then came back into the room and nodded to Cameron.

Blaine came and kneeled on one knee in front of where Kurt was sitting.

Instantly Kurt's eyes went to saucers.

Blaine then spoke.

"I know we've only been together for a year. But it feels like forever. Kurt I want you to know that I love with all my heart. I love you when you have morning breath; I love you when it takes you almost a full hour on your hair and another figuring out what scrubs you're going to wear to work. I love you when you tell me I have to shake a shower because I smell like grizzly bear. I love when you trust, I love when you let me help you when you're not up to part, and I love when you let me take care of you. I love you even more now, and then I have before. I want to spend my life with you and only you."

Kurt had snickered here and there at Blaine's words.

But he knew they were so true.

Blaine pulled out the box and opened it.

It showed a ring.

Not any ordinary ring.

The ring had zig zags on the middle and a line of dots on each side.

Then it had three small sized diamonds.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find a better one. But me and Cameron picked this out together and I thought it would be more so your style."

Kurt has his tears actively flowing now.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do the honors in becoming my husband?"

Kurt smiled and then spoke.

"What's the catch"

Blaine smiled

"You'll have and adorable dapper husband and soon to be son, you will always be on your toes because me and Cameron will be loving pain in the asses. You would probably have to deal with more kids in the future and maybe a pet or two. But you will always have love surrounding you. And you will forever be loved."

Kurt and Blaine giggled.

"Well how can I say no"

Blaine smiled

"Yes Blaine, I will marry you"

Blaine took the ring out and slid the ring on Kurt's finger and they both smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt.

And then Cameron came over sat with them.

If this is what love felt like?

They didn't want to feel any other way.

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone enjoyed.<em>

_The next chapter will be up in 2 or 3 days._

_Then the real fun begins._

'_Til next time….._


	13. We're Finally Ready

_A/N: __ so here's a new chapter._

_We are now in Part 2 in this crazy story._

_When I wrote this chapter originally it was about 8,000 words but I decided to tone it down some because I'm going to add the extra material to the other chapters._

_There's a MASSIVE time jump._

_So with no further ado…._

* * *

><p><span>We're Finally Ready?<span>

** 4 Year Jump **

_So a lot has been going on with our somewhat crazy/normal family._

_Blaine and Kurt have been engaged for 4 years now and their wedding will be in a few months._

_They decided to live together and be together long enough to really get to know each other._

_Kurt was honestly the one who suggested it._

_Blaine was for it._

_They didn't want to rush things._

_So what if they were engaged for 4 years._

_There are other people in the world that have been engaged longer than they were married._

_Both men just didn't want to be pressured or rush into something they would regret later._

_They had adopted Cameron a year after the engagement._

_It took them a year to adopt Cameron due to the fact that Rachel and Finn had to give up their parental rights so they could legally be his dads._

_The process took much longer because Rachel and her stubborn ass dads didn't want to sign the papers._

_When Finn all of a sudden appeared to come talk to Cameron._

_He and Cameron were stuck up in his room talking._

_Finn constantly apologized for abandoning him with his uncle's and asked Cameron if this is really what he wanted; when Cameron nodded he signed the papers right then and there._

_When he left the room, he said his final goodbye's to the three stooges._

_He left with no explanation as to where he was or what he was doing in life._

_Kurt examined him thoroughly when he first came in._

_He looked healthy. _

_He looked well groomed. _

_He grew a little bit of facial hair, but it made him look older. _

_It made him look like a man instead of a forgetful teenager._

_He handed the papers to Blaine and that was the last time they saw or heard from him._

_When Rachel once again debated them about signing the papers, they blurted out that Finn has signed them already._

_She had looked shocked and an obvious sign of sadness._

_At one point she looked like she was going to cry. She asked them how was he._

_They answered here saying that they assumed that he was doing ok. They also told her that he didn't say much to him and that he came to speak to Cameron and after they were done, he handed then the papers and said goodbye._

_When they said they she actually shed a tear or two._

_She pulled the papers out of her bag signed them on the spot._

_She pulled another envelope and gestured them to give it to Cameron._

_After that she stood up and said a teary goodbye and that was the last they had seen her._

_The papers were handed in and everything was finalized._

_Cameron was officially Cameron Hummel-Anderson._

_Blaine's parents and cooper and the girls and the HudMels had come to visit after everything was finalized._

_They had a party for Cameron._

_Cameron was ecstatic about the adoption._

_He finally had a dad and a papa._

* * *

><p><em>Cameron is ten now.<em>

_I can't say he's had it rough. _

_But the teasing didn't get worse. _

_He had a family and a bunch of friends that were like cousins._

_Cameron and mercy had transferred to a new school after the incident at their old school._

_Cameron, Mercy, Caleb, Beth, Mikey and Maxi are inseparable. _

_They are all are in the same school._

_The kids are practically joined at the hip._

_They started having sleep overs when Beth joined the group._

_Everybody took each other pretty well._

_And of course they have their musical talents from their parents._

_Cameron has a good range like Rachel and dorky sense of humor with his song choices like Finn._

_Mercy has Mercedes range and Sam's soft voice, but very beautiful voice._

_Mikey has Tina's voice, (thank god) but he has mike's dance ability._

_And Beth has Quinn's voice, but when she sings she has this rebel sense of humor when she sings, but she has Lauren's sass no doubt._

* * *

><p><em>As for the New Directions, everybody is petty successful at what they do.<em>

_Sugar and Rory got married a year after they graduated and moved to Ireland and really doing well._

_Artie pursed a career in directing. He met a female named Nina that worked in one of his movies. They've been married 2 years now and Nina is currently expecting._

_As for Quinn, she graduated from Yale and her Joe moved out to Los Angeles._

_Shelby died a year after Quinn graduated. Child services offered Quinn & puck to take Beth back._

_Quinn couldn't take her because she wouldn't want Beth to hate her for giving her up in the first place._

_So puck and Lauren took her._

_Puck and Lauren got back together after they graduated._

_After apologies and a whole bunch of make out sessions, they were officially back together. _

_Puck was in the process of boot camp. Lauren was a little shocked that he wanted to go to war. But he said he wanted to do something meaningful._

_Few months later they went to Vegas and got married and have been happily married ever since._

_A few months after they were married they found out Lauren had been pregnant._

_But she miscarried._

_This happened 2 more time before the couple found out why she kept miscarrying._

_The doctors told her because of the fact of her doing wrestling in high school somehow dismantled her organs from carrying a child to full term. The doctors told her that there was no way that the injuries could be fixed because it was long ago._

_When puck got the call about Shelby it was like and prayer that had been answered._

_Lauren was all for it. _

_So what if Beth wasn't her daughter. She would treat Beth as if she was her own._

_The only thing with the timing was that puck was called to war when Beth was declared to stay with them._

_Beth arrived two days before puck was employed._

_While puck was gone, he wrote them letters, they sent pictures and the occasional dates during the holidays he was missing._

_Beth loves her dad and new mom. She warmed up to Lauren and even calls her mom now._

_Mercedes and Sam are as strong as ever, even when Mercedes went to L.A._

_She has a successful career in music that she's starting wind down now. Yes Sam is somewhat a stay at home dad but he's successful in what he does too._

_Mike and Tina have been married ever since she graduated and came to stay with him. Mike is a successful dance teacher and Tina is a music teacher at the kid's school._

_Santana and Brittany were together for another year or so._

_But Santana wanted more and Brittany bluntly told her she wanted more too but not with her._

_The night that Santana and Brittany had that talk, Santana had the engagement ring._

_Santana was hurt. She was crushed._

_Let's get over the fact that Santana is already a bitter snarky bitch._

_This just made it worse. _

_She moved to New York and started over, but this time with a new persona._

_It was awhile since she dated so Blaine hooked her up with his best friend Sophie and there going strong._

_As for Rachel, she remarried to Jesse St. James and it was also announced that she was also pregnant when the marriage was announced._

_But what no one knows is the real reason why Rachel left was because she assumed that she was pregnant by Jesse, but she couldn't think back to wither or not it might be Finn's._

_She named her daughter Carmen._

_But secrets will soon be revealed under horrible circumstances._

_Also, Dave and his fiancé Eric have become part of the family now._

_Don't get me wrong, some still had a grudge towards him especially Blaine._

_But everybody remember that he also tried to commit suicide because he was forced out of the closet._

_And it seems to be that the Hummel-Anderson's and Karofsky's might actually be family in the near future. _

* * *

><p><em>The last four years have been full of first times, worst times, happy times and some other times, but none of them ever gave up.<em>

_They will forever be family._

* * *

><p><span>Blaine's P.o.V<span>

It's been 4 blissful and aggravating years in my life.

It's been 4 years since I proposed to Kurt and we adopted Cameron and we've been going pretty strong.

Yes we have out little arguments but it's never gone to a big extreme.

A lot of people thought we were too young to have a family or move at the pace we are moving at.

But it has only gotten better.

The relationship I have with my parents have been better than it has in the past years.

I graduated from college with top honors and masters in photography and video production.

We moved to a bigger house a few blocks away so I can make the basement into a photography study for kids and young adults.

I am happily and proud owner of Hummel-Anderson photography.

Yes I know I it might seem too soon, but my love for Kurt isn't going to change and I'm going to marry him.

Eventually.

* * *

><p><span>Kurt's P.o.V<span>

It's been the best 4 years of my life.

They might have been the toughest and weirdest but the best.

I love my fiancé and my SON. Yes I said it.

I love our little family, no matter all the hate we've ran into.

I've chosen a completely different career path.

I got my masters in journalism and I'm a certified pediatric nurse.

Yes I know "_the infamous Kurt Hummel, the baby nurse, n ever in my dreams would I have expected that._"

Well to prove some asshole's wrong, yes I am what people call a baby nurse.

And I love it.

But I do some freelance writing on the side when I have the time or around the holidays when I need the extra cash.

I currently work at Methodist Hospital as the head pediatric nurse.

Blaine has his photography studio downstairs and Cameron is a happy kid.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

><p>"Blaine I am so serious, if you don't trim that damn beard, I will shave it all off while your sleep"<p>

Kurt yells from the bathroom.

Blaine is sitting in their room on the floor tuning his guitar.

"Babe my beard is not bothering anyone but you, Cameron thinks it's pretty cool and the kids in my class say they like it."

Kurt walks back into the room and sits on the floor next to Blaine.

"Bee the reason why Cameron likes your beard is because when your sleep he either braids it or he puts paper clips in it. Come on bee I'm just asking you to trim it."

Blaine's laughs at the distinctive memory.

"What you don't like my beard?" Blaine's smiles as he starts to pet it.

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I love it when its close cut, not when there's a grizzly bear on your face and i can't find your lips. And plus you don't know how frustrating it is trying to finding your lips in their"

Kurt pointed to Blaine's baby grizzly.

Blaine laughed a bit.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a minute thinking to himself how he could have been this lucky.

How could have found the man of his dreams on the Staten Island ferry?

He looked over to where Kurt was at and then gave in

"Ok, ok ill cut the damn beard only because I love you and plus I'm tired of brushing it."

Kurt smiled and jumped up and went kissing through the forest of hair to find Blaine's lips.

That same night kurt and Cameron practically tied Blaine down to a chair and cut his beard down some and now he looked like the handsome dapper dan that he normally looked like.

* * *

><p>Blaine was downstairs in the studio hanging up the last few pictures in the dark room when something came to mind.<p>

Everything was going so well with Kurt and Cameron and all of a sudden he started to have these thoughts and then it hit him.

_What if I'm not a good husband?_

_What if I'm not going to be a good dad?_

_What's going to happen when we have or if we have kids in the future?_

_What if right before the wedding I whimp out?_

_What if Kurt whimps out?_

_What if? _

He started to feel uneasy about his thoughts.

He wasn't scared.

But he was scared that he wasn't going to either face the fears or them actually happening.

* * *

><p>Later that night when they were getting ready for bed, Blaine was sitting on the floor with his guitar playing a melody that he seemed to not be getting right.<p>

Kurt noticed that Blaine had been tensed earlier in the day and then now with him trying to play _dream a little dream of me_ and constantly getting the tune wrong. He knew that something was up because Blaine had never got that song wrong.

Kurt walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Blaine.

He easily took the guitar away from Blaine and laid it back into its case and closing it.

He stood easily and pulled Blaine up with him.

He walked Blaine over to the bed and made him sit on the edge.

He went to close the door and then came back to the bed.

He got into bed under the covers and Blaine followed suit.

They turned the lamps off and Kurt pulled Blaine over.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest for a while before speaking.

Blaine took a deep breath.

"What if I'm not good enough for you?

What if I'm not a good enough father for Cameron?

What happens if I screw up our marriage?

What happens if we go broke only on my dreams and then we'll end up on the streets?

What if I'm not a good role model for our son?

God Kurt, _what if?_ "

Kurt waited a minute before responding.

"Bee I don't know what has been going on in that brain of yours but you are everything I ever wanted. Cameron loves like if you were his original father. He adores you and he has some of your ungodly habits."

_The puppy eyes and the bowties_

"You are not going to screw up this marriage because if you do you will lose a limb. We will not go broke because we already have a bunch of cash saved up and Cameron loves you to death. There is no way that he will ever hate you. Yeah he'll have those hormonal teenage years but we'll get through it. I promise."

Hurt kissed the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine smiled and snuggled up closer to Kurt.

"Babe"

"Yeah Bee"

"You know we never picked a date?"

"I was thinking august. It's not too hot and not to cold. Plus we could do the backyard wedding you always wanted."

Blaine looked up Kurt and smiled

"I love you"

Kurt looked over and smiled

"I love you too, Bee"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it...<em>

_Please Review..._


	14. SORRI

SO I HAVE BIG NEWS FOR YOU...

IM BACK...

AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I HAVE A LEGITIMATE REASON.

SOME ASSHOLE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO START FIREWORKS ON THE DAMN ROOF AND WHEN HIS COLLEGE GRADUATE ASS DECIDED TO DO THAT HE DIDNT THINK TO PUT ANYTHING UNDER IT.

SO THE RESULT TURNED OUT THAT MY LIGHTS GOT TURNED OFF BECAUSE THE FIRE BURNED THE DAMN WIRES AND THEN I HAD TO GET RE WIRING AND THEN WHEN I WENT TO THE LIGHT COMPANY THEY TOLD ME IT WAS GONNA TAKE THREE WEEKS TO GET THE SHIT FIXED.

AND THIS IS BECAUSE THE DUMB ASS KIDS IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD HAVE NOTHING BETTER ELSE TO DO.

ANYWAYS...

how are my beautiful people.

i have a very very big present for you.

because you were so patient i finally finished the fic.

and at the end of the last chapter you will find your surprise.

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR BEING PATIENT AND TRUST ME YOU WONT BE DISSAPPOINTED.


	15. What the Future Holds

_A/N:__ I've been seeing some of the spoilers about KLAINE BREAKUP._

_WHICH I HAVENT SEEN YET SO DON'T GO JUMPING DOWN MY THROAT BECAUSE I HAVENT SEEN IT YET._

_I have to say from personal experience with long distance relationships; the healthy thing to do is take a break, but then again this is KLAINE were talking about._

_But am I the only one who thinks that Kurt is being selfish._

_Blaine transferred schools for him, took a slushy to the face with rock salt, lost majority of his friends from Dalton, he's settled for being a backup singer for everyone instead of being the star, he's taken ever peace of criticism from the glee club good or bad, and somewhat form of fashion cheated on,(and yes I'm calling Kurt talking to chandler cheating because I've done it and it's been done to me and it doesn't feel pretty) and has shown his undying love for Kurt and has even offered to follow him to New York._

_My point is that I think Kurt should have waited for Blaine because Blaine has major drastic changes to his life for Kurt and he can't wait one year for Blaine._

_BUT THEN AGAIN…._

_Yes Kurt should go on and pursue his dream BUT he shouldn't cut Blaine lose because he's not there. _

_Blaine needs as much support as he did._

_And it fucking sucks honestly._

_I'm pissed with Kurt._

_Well onto the next chapter…._

* * *

><p><span>What the Future Holds<span>

Kurt PoV

This week at work has been pretty hectic.

We've had a lot of baby deliveries.

We had a few women who came in who had twins.

And one who had triplets.

I love being P.E.D.S nurse.

I have to say it keeps me on my toes and it keeps my focused and mostly busy.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a little sad when I had to see one of the little ones go.

I would have those days were I would imagine if me and Blaine were to adopt a baby.

But then I would always think of the defaults.

_Income. _

As of now where pretty stable with cash and have a lot saved.

_Space. _

Which the guess room can be turned into a nursery_._

_Blaine. _

I'm pretty sure Blaine wouldn't mind having a little one running around making all kinds of weird noises like him and laughing at his adorable weird faces.

_Cameron. _

My fear with him is that the thing with him and Finn and Rachel. It's been four years but I know it still hits a raw subject for him. I would hate to bring up him having a sibling when he has one that he hasn't even seen. I just don't know how he would take the news.

I love our little family, but I wouldn't mind adding a new addition to the Hummel-Anderson cirque.

* * *

><p>A few days later after my mini panic attack about children.<p>

We had a new baby come into our nursery and were immediately put into an incubator and were put on intensive care.

Apparently the girl that delivered her was raped in an alley and was immediately brought to the hospital when someone heard her cry's.

When she was brought to the hospital I was called down immediately.

When the girl was hooked up to machines we discovered that she was suffering from hypothermia and was losing a lot of blood.

She was taken into a delivery room for emergency C-section.

After the baby was delivered the girl was declared dead.

The baby was diagnosed with phenomena.

For such tragedy to happen, something glorious came out of it.

* * *

><p>That night I went home and spoke to my lovely guys.<p>

As I walked up the front stairs, I could hear Katy Perry's _the one that got away_ and voices.

I opened and closed the door quietly.

After hanging up my coat I walk to the living room where I see my minions.

And soon to be dead minions.

"Bee and Cam have you two lost your damn minds"

Kurt walks into the living room and turning down the music and catching Cameron and Blaine in mid movements jumping on the couches and the coffee table.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and Cameron tried to sneak off, but like his dad, gravity tends to not agree with him and he falls.

Kurt and Blaine start laughing as Cameron struggles to get up.

Cameron turns to Kurt

"Dad, I swear I didn't start it this time it was all papa's doing"

Kurt smiled and walked over to Cameron and kissed his forehead.

"Yea I know your dad is very intimidating when doing that"

"You know I'm standing right here, right"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and then looked back down to Cameron.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, papa was just helping me with my stage freight for tomorrow's assembly"

"Bee, are you going so you can record it for me."

Blaine nodded

"Good, now if both you monkeys would sit down on the couch I have something to ask you."

Blaine and Cameron sat down and looked at Kurt mysteriously.

Kurt sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"There's something that I've wanted to speak to you guys about something."

Blaine and Cameron nodded

"How do you guys feel about hearing little patter of feet in the house?"

Kurt smiled and waited.

The expression on Blaine and Cameron's face changed like 20 times.

Then Cameron spoke up.

"Only if I get to get a baby sister, other than that I will not allow."

Then Cameron smiled and hugged his dad.

1 down 1 to go.

He turned to Blaine.

Blaine spoke up.

"Does this have something to do with the little angel that lost her mom in your nursery?"

Kurt smiled and the admitted.

"Yes and little angel have something to do with it."

Blaine smiled back

"Well I wouldn't mind. How would you want to do it?"

"I was thinking maybe we could adopt little angel. As sick as she is I don't think she'll be well anytime soon and I could talk to the social and see what can be done"

Cameron and Blaine lights up.

"Dad is it possible if we can come see her, we can come one day after I get out of school."

"Someone's a little eager are they" said Blaine with a smirk

Cameron blushes.

"I just think it'll be cool to be a big brother. Sometimes it gets lonely being the only kid here. Don't get me wrong I love you two to death, I'll just like to have someone to take care of."

Kurt leaned forward and pulled Cameron to him hugging him and then Blaine joined the hug.

Kurt thought to himself: _That was easy._

* * *

><p>A few days after the talk with my minions, I got a chance to speak with the social worker.<p>

I asked her what was to happen if the grandparents or extended family didn't want her would it be a possible chance that I and Blaine could adopt her.

She told me it would be possible, but the grandparents have to give up little angel first and then we would have to go through with the adoption procedure, but shouldn't take that long because were already in the system from adopting cam.

I have my fingers crossed that we could have her.

* * *

><p>The girl's parents came and visit little angel a few days later and said there final farewells to her.<p>

The parents told me and the social worker that they didn't want the baby because she reminded them to much of their daughter and they were too old and on fixed incomes.

The social worker gave them some paper work to sign and she then told them that I and my fiancé were interested and NOT specifying that my fiancé was a man helped the situation.

In no less than 3 minutes they said yes.

Martha (the social worker) took them to a room and discussed paperwork.

Things were starting to look good.

* * *

><p>It's been 2 months.<p>

Blaine and Cam have been up there to see Izzy (short for Isabella) countless times.

Then about a month later I realized on one of the daily checkups I make for Izzy was that her breathing was starting to get abnormal.

So I started to get some test done.

She was diagnosed with asthma.

As luck would have it just a few weeks after, the social worker said that I and Blaine were good to go on the adoption.

The only problem was is that we never got the nursery ready.

So Izzy was in the hospital for a few more weeks while we got the house ready and I had few more test done for allergy's and infections that might happen and how to treat them. Then the treatments for her asthma. Then purchasing all the things that were needed.

* * *

><p>It was finally time to take Izzy home.<p>

When I tell you that Cameron had protective brother syndrome, I mean he had protective brother syndrome really bad.

When Blaine and Cameron finally arrived with the baby clothes and other things for the ride home, Cameron went into baby mode.

He wouldn't let us do anything, I mean nothing.

He feed her. He burped her.

He sat there while she had her daily asthma dosage from the asthma machine.

He washed her up.

He dressed her in this onesie that says "say hello to miss marvelous".

Cameron picked that out.

He brushed her unruly curls and put on the matching baby hat and baby booties.

He safely put her in the car seat and covered the front of the car seat with a blanket that one of the nurse's from the hospital made.

He just did let Blaine carry her to the car.

While they walked to the car I signed her out and signed out for maternity leave.

I looked down the hall and saw them.

Blaine had the car seat in one hand and Cameron holding his other, both of them looking down at the car seat in sync.

That's when it hit me.

It hit me hard.

I have a loving fiancé who couldn't imagine my life without.

My SON who I absolutely adore and have made me the better man that I am.

And then there was Izzy.

She might not have been in the family long, but she was about to make such a drastic change.

New memories.

New adventures.

This is what I've been waiting on.

A family.

My OWN family.

Izzy was now 8 months.

Her asthma is stable.

No asthma attacks or hospital runs.

She is now a healthy 20 pounds.

She has my eyes.

She has Blaine's unruly curls.

She has Cameron's beautiful smile.

She's all of us wrapped in one.

* * *

><p>When we first got her home we thought that she would be a handful.<p>

But she actually wasn't.

She hasn't been a fussy baby. The only time she was really fussy is when she was hungry, sleepy, given a bath or when she didn't have her Cameron time is what we call it.

We have this thing called "Izzy time".

During the day Blaine takes care of Izzy while I'm at work and Cameron is at school.

When Cameron comes home he takes care of Izzy while Blaine works with the kids in his afterschool photography class.

Cameron does his homework while she finishes her nap.

She would wake up; he changes her diaper, put a bib on her and takes her to the kitchen for her afternoon snack.

When I get home, everyone is showered, Blaine and Cameron singing in the kitchen dancing around Izzy while she's dying of laughter.

A lot of the times I would be standing in the door way watching them and others I would be recording them.

I walk in and then Izzy starts to make grab hands for me and I would be start kissing her all over her face and she'll giggle.

I would go upstairs shower and change and then its dinner time for everyone to eat.

Izzy has been doing so well with solid food and she's been doing a lot of baby talk.

I would sit at the table and look around.

Cameron informing us on his day. Blaine doing the same. Izzy sitting in her high chair with her leg on the counter part and chewing on her food.

I look at them all and all I could do is smile.

I love my minions.

I love my family.

* * *

><p>Then one day Izzy made a new triumph.<p>

She walked.

I came in the door and hung my coat up. As I walked into the living room I see Izzy lifting herself up off the floor holding onto the couch.

She was looking at her favorite TV show The Backyardigans.

She was staring at the TV as the penguin started singing.

She started to bounce up and down to the music and then all of a sudden she lets go of the couch and started walking.

I quickly pulled out my phone and recorded it.

She walked to the TV and held onto the stand and started doing her little baby dance.

That's when I screamed and Cameron and Blaine came running.

Then Izzy looked at me and started laughing.

"What happened, did something happen?" Blaine asked

I sat down on the couch

"Come. The both of you sit with me and watch."

I look towards Izzy.

"Izzy sweetie, show papa and Cammie what you did?"

All of a sudden she giggled and then half walked and half ran towards me on the couch.

Finally collapsing in my arms.

It was now Cameron and Blaine's turn to do all the shrieking.

Izzy started to laugh uncontrollably.

I laughed with her while we were watching her papa and Cammie.

All of a sudden music was on and they were dancing.

I spoke to Izzy.

"Lookie Izzy your silly papa and Cammie are acting like crazy people because you finally walked. They would poop there pants if you would talk too."

I turned her around and kissed her forehead.

I whispered in her ear.

"I'm so proud of you my little Izzy; only if your grandpa knew about you and your late grandma was alive they would be so proud of you. Were all so proud of you baby girl."

* * *

><p>That night was amazing.<p>

But now I feel guilty.

I never told my dad that we adopted Izzy.

He knew of her because of work, but I never officially got the chance to speak to him about Izzy.

Do I feel bad?

Have I lost my marbles?

Yes I would say so.

When my father finds out that I've been hiding his grandchild from him most of her new born life, he's probably going to tear me a new one.

I think my thing is… he's not going to approve of me like he used to.

I used to be headstrong, body of armor and quick with sassy replies.

I'm not like that anymore.

I'm happy.

I wasn't happy before and now I'm beyond happy. I hadn't of opened up my eyes and honestly look at me a few years back, I wouldn't be here.

I wouldn't have never went with Blaine to that restaurant, I would have never went with him to Coney island, I would've never introduced him to my family, I wouldn't have a family and most of all I wouldn't be happy.

I love where I am now. I know I moved a little fast a little too soon, but I'm happy and I think that's all that should matter.

* * *

><p>As I laid down for bed and snuggled up against Blaine's chest it was still frustrating me that we haven't told our families yet.<p>

Cooper and his girls knew because they've been over quite frequent once they were settled in after the move. He didn't tell Marissa and Marcus which was surprising.

My friends knew, but none of them spoke to Rachel or Finn like that anymore so they couldn't spoil everything by telling them before we did.

And as if Blaine could sense it, he looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Our parents are going to kill us"

Blaine snorted.

"Is this because we didn't tell them about Izzy or are nervous about the wedding in a month and a half?"

"The wedding I'm not that worried about. It's going to be small, friend's family and Carole is catering. So it's not much of that to it."

"Then what is it?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and looked him I his eyes.

"I'm scared that my dad is going to hate me because I didn't tell him about Izzy and that he'll hate me even more because I'm moving too fast for such a semi-young age. Bee I'm worried that my dad will basically disown me. Look at from where I'm coming from."

Kurt sits up and looks at Blaine.

"First my mom dies and leaves me with him, another obstacle he has to deal with. Then I came out, which wasn't all that easy for him, then I leave nest, but not to follow my dreams, but practically a damn babysitter for Rachel and Finn. Then I meet this stranger and I madly fall in love with him, and then were engage, then one of his sons is adopting his other son's child and then out of nowhere he has another grandchild that he hasn't heard of. Now you tell me that you wouldn't get pissed"

Blaine looked a looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Babe you shouldn't worry that much and that you just said was soooo dramatic it kills. First off your dad loves you for who you are and he wouldn't see you nothing less. Second yes you move fast at things but when have you ever been the one to do things practical. Third Burt will be so into Izzy that he'll forget about you not telling him"

Kurt leaned back and sighed.

And then something came to him.

"Aren't you worried that your parents will be pissed to?" Kurt asked

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm used to disappointing my parents and plus cooper knew all along and didn't say anything they'll probably yell at him first."

They both laughed a little

"Yea cooper does have a tendency to have diarrhea of the mouth sometimes."

They both sighed and lay against each other.

Then Blaine had got an idea.

"Babe"

"Yea bee"

"What if we told them in 2 weeks? We promised we would take Cameron down for his birthday and the whole family would be there. My parents, your parents and then us. Wouldn't that be our best bet?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder how I would live without you"

Kurt kissed him slow and passionately.

Blaine was the one who broke the kiss

"Yea I know"

He smiled and kissed Kurt again.

That night they fell asleep with good thoughts and answers to Kurt's worries. Well both of their worries.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed and they were loading up the car for the long drive ahead.<p>

Cameron was excited because Burt and Marcus are taking him to a football game and cooper and Blaine are taking him to get some lacrosse gear for the next school year.

And while there out doing that the lady's and Kurt are decorating the house and waiting for the guest for his surprise party.

* * *

><p>The ride to the HudMels didn't take as long as expected.<p>

Not so many bathroom breaks and one time to pull over to go to a motel for a few hours' sleep.

By 12 noon the next day they were pulling into the drive way of Kurt's dad house.

Kurt looked like he had paled.

Blaine patted his knee.

"Babe it's going to be alright"

Cameron looked towards the front of the car.

"Papa's right dad. It's going to be ok. If it makes you feel better I'll wait in the car a few minutes and then bring Izzy"

Kurt turned around and smiled at Cameron.

"You were always the one for big entrances"

The men laughed.

Kurt got out first and then Blaine.

Cameron opened his door but didn't get out.

"Dad, papa just tell Grandpa Burt that I'm on the phone with a friend and there wishing me a happy birthday and I'll be in a few."

They both nodded and walked to the door.

* * *

><p>They knocked and two seconds later Carole opened the door and pulled them into a hug.<p>

They smiled as they hugged her.

"Were good" replied Blaine

"How are you and dad" Kurt asked

She released them and pulled them inside

"A little jet lagged got in early this morning. Any way's where is Cam?"

"He's in the car talking to one of his friends. They called to wish him a happy birthday"

"Well come in and lets go to the living room you have some guest"

They walked in.

And sure enough the Andersons were there waiting for them.

Blaine walked over

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, how's everything?"

"Good and you" Marissa answered.

"Couldn't be better"

Kurt said as he walked over and hugged them.

"So what's going on, I know you two are up to something or you wouldn't have told us to be here promptly by noon. Where's Cam?"

"That's the same thing I would like to know?" Burt walked down the stairs.

"Hey dad" Kurt got up and hugged Burt and when they came closer Blaine hugged him.

"Cam is in the car speaking to one of his friends getting birthday wishes and we do have some big news but Cam has the surprise"

They all looked at them weird.

Then Marcus spoke.

"Wasn't cooper supposed to come down with you guys?"

They both smiled.

"Yeah he was, but he had to work and extra day."

"Then where are the girls" Carole and Marissa asked in union.

"With coopers new girlfriend that he doesn't want anybody to know is his girlfriend" said Blaine with a smirk on his face.

"I hope she a nice one, I do not want a repeat of last time" Marcus said

"I think he's happy dad, he looks like he loves her, and she adores the girls and the girls are surprisingly fond of her."

Everyone snorted of fond memories of Maxi interrogating Cooper's many dates.

"Was the interrogating bad" Burt asked

"Not as bad with the Angela girl" Kurt spoke

They all laughed.

As they were talking Blaine texted Cameron to come in.

Cameron put the jellies on Izzy that she was going to wear for the day and her little flower head ban.

He picked up the baby bag and planted her feet on the pavement and held her hand.

He closed the car door and they walked hand in hand to the door.

* * *

><p>Cameron walked inside and closed the door quietly.<p>

As they walked to the living room he prayed that Izzy wouldn't make any noise.

As soon as they reached the door she sneezed.

Everybody's head turned towards them.

He smiled and she giggled at Blaine who made a funny face at her.

He lifted Izzy.

"Hey grandpas and grandmas this little terror is Isabella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. She's my little sister"

And everybody looked back and forwards towards the kids and Blaine Kurt who showed equally big smiles.

Then someone spoke.

"Wait a minute"

* * *

><p><em>So it's been so long since i wrote anything.<em>

_There are only few chapters left._

_But there will definitely be a sequel if thats what you guys want._

_Thanks you guy for sticking it out with me._

_I'm also taking prompts for my next story._

_PM me or review and ill reply soon…._

'_Til Next Time…_


	16. My Conscious Is Getting To Me

_A/N:__ SO MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS THAT I THINK YOU GUYS DESERVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR BEING SO PATIENT._

_So here you go._

_I hope enjoy because all the good stuff is going to be in the finally two chapters which are next._

* * *

><p><span>My Conscious Is Getting To Me<span>

Cameron's PoV

Dear Diary,

I've done something that I think I might regret.

I invited Finn to our little celebration.

Will dad and papa be mad?

Of course they will. But the point of him coming is to talk things over and attempt to get back to what dad and Finn had.

Dad won't say it, but I know he misses him.

They were brothers. They loved each other.

I don't think dad is mad at Finn for leaving. I think he's mad because when he left he lost that relationship with him.

I just don't want to regret this.

I know that Finn and Rachel aren't my parents legally anymore but I feel bad sometimes.

I was the only thing they had and now they don't have anything.

Finn is back from Canada. He moved out there the day he came and signed the adoption papers and talked to me.

I've kept in touch with him through emailing and sometimes video chatting.

Til this day papa and dad don't know.

Rachel isn't doing so well.

I've been talking to her a lot lately and it's been a good thing for me and her.

I've talked to her more now then I did when I was younger.

I still love Rachel and Finn.

I don't hate them.

I just hate the way things ended.

Even if they did get divorced I wish it would have been on better times.

I still want them in my life, just on a happier note.

Finn seems to be too happy. Strictly dedicated to his work.

Rachel on the other hand has somehow strung herself out on prescription drugs.

After she had Carmen (my baby sister) she developed postpartum depression and then it went into full blown depression. They gave her medicine for it. She's was on them for three years.

Just recently she had been to the hospital for overdose.

She tried to kill herself. She left notes for everyone. Saying her final goodbyes and sorry's.

She even sent me one.

When I read the letter I cried for a for days after.

I feel guilty.

She had moved on, got married and had a kid. I thought she was happy.

But really she wasn't. She was miserable without me and Finn but it was too late for to come back and fix things.

I just want her to know that I'm here for her even if everybody else hates her.

I'll always love my mom.

I heard when she admitted into a rehab. And how do I know this. There's a specific reason I love Grandma Carole. She always looks after and out for you. She spoke to me the same day Rachel was admitted to the hospital and the day they picked the rehab.

If there is anything I want for my birthday is to see my mother.

I want to be there for her when no one else is.

I want to share my happiness with her.

Maybe I can ask Grandma Carole to "take me to work with her" and we will go to the rehab she's in.

Did I mention that Grandma Carole and Grandma Marissa have been helping me send stuff to Rachel?

Like we sent edible arrangements, vegan cookies and a whole bunch of books on musicals and acting and even aren't her some playbills. So when she gets better she won't feel like she's been in a different time zone.

Now it's just getting through to my grandpas, dad and papa.

More or so getting through grandpa Burt and dad.

Let's just hope things work out.

I have my fingers crossed.

* * *

><p>Dear Dear,<p>

I spoke to Grandpa Burt last night about Finn.

When I spoke his name he didn't say anything.

He didn't do anything.

He didn't even give any notice.

He looked straight ahead.

Looked clueless.

He looked empty.

I wonder if he hates him as much as everyone else does.

When people talk about Finn, they speak of him with hate in there voice, with no passion and no feeling what so ever. I know that people's opinions on him shouldn't effect my judgment on him, but sometimes I feel like I'm supposed to hate him like everybody else and I just can't find the heart to do that. Not when everybody is acting like immature buttholes and doesn't know which end is up.

At times I hate my family because we have too many people who are stubborn and opinionated. But we never have people admit when there wrong and just shrug everything off.

I just don't want anybody hating him because they didn't feel like he made the best choice.

In my book I think he did.

He gave me to two people that he trusted that would raise me right and make me into a good human being.

I love my dad.

That's all to it.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Grandma Marissa and Grandma Carole are crazy women.

They took me shopping today and picked out THE UGLIEST PATTERNS and COLORS.

I can see why dad always went shopping for carol and why papa has this obsession with bowties and not wearing socks.

While we were out we talked.

About everything and anything.

Even Caleb.

Yes I and Caleb are close.

He's my best friend.

Maybe even closer than most. We kind of have no filter with each other. I love that about our friendship. We can talk about anything and everything. It's actually pretty cool to have someone in a situation like me.

Yes our other friends mean a lot to us. But I will always have that special space in my heart for him no matter where we go.

Yes I'll admit.

I like him, but I highly doubt I'm what he wants and I'm to scared and not willing enough to see if he has the same feelings.

And I'm not ready to take on that kind of heartbreak.

I can't say I was born gay, but I've always been more attracted to boys than girls.

I guess I saw most girls to be annoying like Rachel and then to discover there not, it was too late because I was hooked on guys and I would rather be with a guy then girl because I have to many similar issues that girls have and I just will not allow me having to show my girlfriend beauty tips, hair tips and what clothes to wear.

I just won't have it.

But yea I like Caleb and he will never find out.

Not as long as I can keep it myself.

Hopefully I won't have to last that long.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I spoke with Finn today and he will be here for my birthday and a day after hoping we could hang out.

Eventually I have to tell them.

Grandma Carole, Grandma Marissa and papa might be glad to see him, but I don't know about dad, Grandpa Burt and Grandpa Marcus might not like the idea.

I just want to see Finn. I want to know he's alright and nothing is wrong with him physically.

Maybe I could convince him to go see Rachel.

Maybe not.

I don't know.

I just hate feeling like I'm invading everybody's privacy and in their way.

Rachel called me this morning and said that she got permission from her counselor for me to see her and that I'll be meeting my baby sister for a while.

She said Jesse won't be there with her because he's not allowed to visit do to the restraining order that's she now has on him for pestering her while on the grounds of the rehab.

I'm actually excited.

I'm glad to finally to get to see Rachel and to now meet mu baby sister Carmen.

I just realized Rachel has this freakish obsession with naming us with the letters CA.

Cameron

Carmen

Do you find it kind of weird?

Any who...

I'm excited and I'm going to try my hardest not to let nobody ruin this for me.

I'm hoping.


	17. Why Didn't You Tell Me

_A/N: __ So I wanted to be nice and not let you guys wait another day and just give you the next chapter._

_To be honest I think you might like it._

_So no further ado…._

* * *

><p><span>Why Didn't You Tell Me<span>

There was silence in the room.

Carole and Marissa looked like there on the verge of tears.

Burt and Marcus looked a little shocked.

Kurt and Blaine looked they had this sense of pride and joy.

Cameron just stood there smiling while holding Izzy

Cameron walked over to where Carole and Marissa were sitting

"Izzy this your nana Carole and your other nana Marissa"

Carole and Marissa stood and. Cooed at the bundle of joy.

Izzy laughed and started making grabby hands at her Granma's

Marissa had finally turned to her boys after handing Izzy to Carole.

"Now boys I am not mad that I have a new grandchild but I am highly upset that you didn't include me and Carole in this considering were the more considerable people

"Yea" Carole said from the distant background.

"Hey" Burt and Marcus said in union.

"But boys you should have told us. There so many things we missed out on and now we missed a good part of her life and missed her firsts. How could you two take such precious moments from us?"

Marissa walked over to cameron and stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kiss the top of his head.

"So boys what do you have to say for yourselves" Carole said walking up next to Marissa and Cam.

Blaine and Kurt looked with wide eyes and then Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt.

Kurt still looked with wide eyes and speechless.

"Well Kurt you want to them as to why we keep Izzy away from them almost a year or am I taking this one" Blaine said laughing

Kurt still eye wide and speechless

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand and brushes his thumbs against Kurt's knuckles.

"Well its Kurt's fault"

Kurt shoulder bumps Blaine really hard.

"Ow... What it is your fault you insisted keeping Izzy from them until the adoption was final and then to make sure that she was doing good health wise and stuff. Don't beat me up because you worried for no apparent reason"

Kurt gave Blaine his most beautiful bitch glare.

Cameron, Carole and Marissa smiled while cooing Izzy.

Burt took a minute to think.

"Wait a minute what do you her being better health wise?"

This is when Kurt spoke up.

"The young girl who carried Izzy was raped and left there for dead. So when she arrived to the hospital she had already developed pneumonia. So when we delivered Izzy the girl had died. Between all the lost blood, the infection and then pneumonia we were surprised Izzy survived at all. Izzy was in the hospital for a while. After the girl passed her parents said that they were putting her up for adoption and i spoke to them and the case worker personally and that's how we got Izzy. She was in the hospital for a while between getting a severe cold and then she developed a serious case of asthma. Then we had to get the house made up for her health wise and to make sure that we had everything needed. But I'll take the blame for this because I was worried and then I was worried that all of you would be pissed because of our recent life choices. Even though I don't regret any. I just didn't want to be talked down like were teenage boys instead of men. I just didn't want you guys to down talk us and make us feel worse."

Burt and Marcus stood there shocked because Kurt hit it right on the nose. But they knew eventually they would have given in.

Eventually.

"So how did you choose who name to use first" Marcus spoke

Burt, Carole and Marissa looked confused.

Kurt looked completely lost.

And Blaine looked wide eyed

"I picked the names; I let Kurt pick the order."

"You know she would be proud of you, you know that right" said Marcus

Blaine smiled

"I would hope so. I think she would approve"

Finally Marissa had caught on and walked over to Blaine, sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

That's when Kurt spoke.

He hit Blaine in the shoulder.

"Ow... Jeez Kurt easy up and that was the same damn arm"

"Stop swearing in front of the kids. And who's keeping secrets now. What is your dad talking about?"

Blaine looked at his dad.

Marcus put his hands.

"I am not taking this one for you. I do not want to be in Kurt's wrath and i prefer to keep it that"

Eveyone laughed except Kurt and Blaine.

"Let's go into the kitchen and fix something for lunch and give them some time" Burt said

They all get up and walk to the kitchen. Marcus getting Izzy from Carole and playing with her.

You could hear her laughing and giggling in the background.

They both sat there quietly.

Kurt stood and walked over to the big living room window and just spaced out.

Eveytime he feels like they make progress theres always gonna be something there to ring them back.

Theyve been good for the last few years.

Very little fights.

Small arguments.

Small disagreements.

But never secrets.

Blaine stood and walked over to where Kurt was and leaned against the window seal.

"Are you going to be quiet and let me tell the whole story or are you going to interrupt me with 5 thousand questions."

Kurt glanced towards and stood quiet

So Blaine spoke.

"There are two reasons why i wanted to name Izzy Isabella. The name came from my great grandmother, my grandmother and my sister"

Kurt looked towards Blaine and quirked and eye brow.

"My great grandmother's name was Isabella. She was the one to bring the family fortune. She started her own Childrens agency, something like child services but it was more for those kids who nobody wanted or was to sick and nobody wants a sickly child. She saved our family name. She fell in love with a woman named Carla. They truely loved eachother. So they decided that they would have children. They both had two beautiful girls. That leads to my grandmother Carly and aunt Bella. When Carly and Bella were five Carla started dying from cancer. They said they caught it two late to treat it. So she unfortunately died three months after he diagnoses. So Isabella, Carly and Bella were left. Isabella died when the girls were 12. Doctors said she died from loneliness and broken heart. My grandmother Bella god rest her soul was persistent to continue the family name and business going. She wanted to show her moms that she could do it and make them proud. She continued with the buisness and got married and had tons of kids. My aunt Carly did the same but opened up the law field to the Anderson name. My dad was the second to oldest. When my parents were 20 they had Coop and then around 25 or 26 they had me. I had a close relationship with my grandmother. She was really loving and caring. My dad and mom are together because of her. She was so persistent. They were friends as kids and after that she declared them husband and wife when they were in highschool. When dad started the new law firm my grandmother had gotten really sick. A few months later on they put her on her death bed. I was there everyday. Cooper came and stayed that summer. He wanted to stay until she passed but she forced him to finish college. My mom was taking care of her 24/7 and my dad had done everything he could to make her comfortable. Two days before she died she made me make a promise. Do you want to know what that was?"

Kurt looked at him. His eyes were filled with unshead tears.

"No what did she make you promise her"

Blaine smlied and moved in front of Kurt.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him gently.

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's shoulders and looked him in face.

He whispered to Kurt as if it was secret.

"She made me promise to fall in love. To be happy and have fun. She told me to eventually settle down and have a football team of kids"

They both laughed.

"But she also told me to find the right man that would love me unconditionally through the pain and happiness. To make sure that i loved him equally. To make sure that he could deal with my unruly curls and obsession of bowties"

They laughed again.

"She was the first person to find out that I was gay. She figured it out for me. She said i reminded her of her moms. Two days later she was gone. That's why I wanted to name her Isabella. Isabella, Bella, Carla and Carly mean a lot to me. I just figured that it was my way to contirbute to my family. I just wanted her name to mean something. I suggested elizabeth because your mom meant so much to you. I couldnt resist."

He rested his forehead against Kurt's.

For a few silent moments they just breathed and pulled eachother closer together.

Then came the predictable.

Kurt punched Blaine in the shoulder.

Blaine swore in pain.

"Dammit Kurt that really hurt that time. Your gonna all types of bruised. Im gonna tell someone of all this spousal abuse."

They both laughed a little.

"I'll tell them why I did it and they would hit you too. If anything i should be utterly be pissed with you but I can't find the damn courage to do it. Why didnt you tell me about them before?"

Blaine shrugged

"It's always been a raw subject for me. When we got Izzy I wanted to tell you, when we named her I wanted to tell you. There was always a time to tell you but never the right time."

Blaine bowed his head.

"But you still love me right. Unconditionally. Forever after type stuff."

Once again the predictable happens.

Kurt hits him again.

On the same arm.

Same spot.

Blaine yelps but this time starts moving towards kitchen and talking really loud.

"That's it Kurt Hummel I'm calling spousal services. Anybody call the cops we have a crazed man in the house."

Then Kurt started chasing Blaine around the house.

You could hear laughing from the doorway of the kitchen.

Everyone was laughing and smiling.

The day had turned into a more eventful one.

But it was the best way to start a birthday weekend.

What they didnt know was that cameron had something in store for them.

And hopefully this will tie alot of ends and mend some friendships.


	18. Secrets That Shouldn't Be Kept Pt 1

_A/N:__ So is anyone upset that you might only have one chapter left._

_I just want you my lovely readers to know that I want to thank you soooooo much for the patients you have._

_I know it's weird to say I love you guys….._

_But I love you guys._

_Hope you enjoy….._

* * *

><p><span>Secrets That Shouldn't Be Kept Pt. 1<span>

Its two days before Cameron's birthday.

Everybody who's coming has flown in or sent gifts for those who couldn't make it.

Cameron is excited

Kurt is excited

Blaine's excited

Marissa and Marcus are excited

Burt and Carole are excited

Even Finn is excited.

Finn had just landed the day before Cameron's party and reappearance to the face of the earth.

He has been hiding up in Canada for the last five or six years.

He hasn't been in contact with a lot of his high school friends besides Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Artie.

Family wise he's only spoke to Carole, Marissa and not too long ago Cameron.

Finn Has this feeling that once he had gave the permission to Kurt and Blaine to adopt Cameron he wasn't needed or worthy to be family because of what he had did to his family.

Yes he divorced his wife.

Yes he gave his kid away.

Yes he didn't take care of his responsibilities like a real man should have.

Yes, it sucks that he doesn't have any family to talk to.

But he was grateful that Cameron took the time to speak to him when he reached out. He didn't have to do it but he did.

He couldn't understand why Cameron would forgive him.

After everything that had happened he wouldn't have even forgave himself for doing something like that.

But it doesn't matter his has Cameron's approval and his invitation and he's not missing it for the world.

He has to be there crutches and all.

* * *

><p>Jesse had just flown in and had a big surprise for everyone.<p>

He would go to the berry's resident the next day and ask to spend the day with Carmen.

Then he would take himself and Carmen to the Hummel-Hudson residents and drop off Carmen like Cameron had asked.

If he couldn't have his happiness then he should let Cameron have his.

He did ruin his life and took his mom away from him in an unforgiving way and then let her get strung out on drugs under his watch after all.

This the least he could do.

Even if it didn't matter.

* * *

><p>The big day has arrived.<p>

Its Cameron's 11th birthday.

Cameron is calling it the birthday of forgiveness.

Cameron got up that morning and went through usual morning routine.

He did his vigorous skin regime.

He tried to fix his hair but he noticed an unhealthy amount of split ends. But he will handle that later.

He brushed his teeth.

He went to his suitcase and picked out his birthday outfit.

He picked out a pair of blue ratty jean shorts.

With a white and gray stripped V-neck shirt and topped it off with a gray cardigan and his light red converses.

He walked out the bathroom and was welcomed with Izzy's big smile sitting in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows with her bobo hanging in her mouth.

He smiled and made grabby hands and she crawled towards him and left her bobo on the bed.

He lifted her and peppered her with kisses.

"Well good morning my lil Izzy bee"

"Monin Cammie"

"Are you hungry?"

Izzy nodded

"Ok let's get you washed up and dressed and give you your medicine for the day"

Izzy nodded.

They walked to the bathroom.

Cameron let Izzy stand on the counter so she could see.

"Here Izzy bee. Remember brush really good"

"Kay Cammie"

Cam passed her toothed brush and she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out.

He washed her face and body.

He brought her back in the room he put her on her diaper and an undershirt just in case of a chill.

"So Izzy what are we wearing today"

He says down on the floor and pulled her suitcase to him and Izzy sat in his lap.

She looked in the suitcase and put her finger in her mouth as she was thinking

"Cammie I wanna I wanna wear a skirt and my wed shoes like you"

Cammie smiled

"Okay Izzy bee"

Cam pulled out her grey skirt and white baby leggings that had read red and grey polka dots on them then he picked out a white shirt that had lady bugs with baskets and some flying and then put on her red converses.

He brushed her hair into ponytail and put on a red headband that had miniature lady bugs

"There all set, ready to go downstairs"

Izzy nodded.

They went to downstairs to the kitchen.

He got izzy's medicine out of the fridge and put it into the machine and put the mask around her face so she could breathe it in.

"Here sit here so I can make your toast"

Izzy nodded then spoke

"Can I have jelly? Pleeaaasssssseeeee Cammie pleaseeeee"

He smiled and nodded.

When he finished the toast Izzy was done with the medicine. He picked up a tissue.

"Come Izzy bee so you can blow your nose"

She blowed her nose and then ate.

While she ate he was looking at his watch and his first guest should be here.

20 minutes later he heard a knock.

He looked down at his watch.

11:30 am

Right on time

He took Izzy down from the chair and made his way to the door.

He opened the door and there he was.

The home wrecker.

Jesse was standing there with a small Zoey from sesame street book bag and holding Carmen's hand.

He looked down at Carmen she was still a little sleepy.

She looked a lot like Finn. But she had Rachel's chin.

He finally spoke.

"Hello Mr. St. James"

"Hello Cameron. I have everything in her bag, what she's allergic too, doctors numbers, change of clothes in case it she gets to messy and two Sippy cups one with apple juice and the other with silk hazelnut milk."

Jesse kneeled down to Carmen's eye level.

"Alright sweetie I have someone to introduce too you. This is your big brother that me and mommy always tell you about his name is Cameron and this is his other little sister Izzy. Are you ok with staying with them for a little and you getting to meet some of your other grandparents ok?"

She smiled at Cameron and Izzy and nodded.

"You going to be on your best behavior"

She nodded and said yes papa j.

Jesse stood up and hen looked at Cameron.

"There not woke yet are they"

Cameron shook his head.

"Cameron I know you probably won't want to her this"

Cameron cut him off

"I forgive you Jesse. I don't blame you or Rachel and you're welcomed if you want to come back later. "

"No I think ill already impose enough and I'm not here. I'll be back around 10 or 11 tonight"

He gave Carmen one last kiss and he gave her hand to Cameron.

She didn't pull away.

He closed the door and walked them to the living room and sat on the floor with them.

"So Izzy why don't you introduce yourself to Carmen"

Izzy got up and walked to Carmen

"My name is Isabella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, what's yours"

Carmen spoke soft.

"Mines is Carmen Carole Hudson-Berry"

Cameron smiled at the interaction.

"So Carmen my name is Cameron Hummel-Anderson but you can call me cam or Cammie like Izzy bee here"

He smiled at her

"Do you have a nick name?"

She nodded

"My grandpa's call me pudgy because I have chubby legs and cheeks"

He smiled at her.

"Did you eat already?"

She nodded.

"How about we go in the backyard and wait for the grownups to wake up"

Both girls nodded.

Cameron led them to the back.

Cameron asked Carmen a lot of stuff about her and she asked Izzy and Cameron a lot of stuff.

It must have been two hours since Carmen got here.

They asked for something to drink.

So Cameron walked into the kitchen and got the girls Sippy cups.

But didn't realize that all of the adults were in the kitchen standing by the window that looks out to the backyard.

He walked in and out of the kitchen.

When he returned outside he then realized what had happened.

He told the girls to be careful while he gets something from inside and they nodded.

When he turned around he saw the adults scurry from the window.

He walked inside and they were all still there.

Moving around like they didn't witness him and his sisters.

Kurt was about to ask and. Cameron cut him off.

"I know what you going to ask so don't go getting mad and pissed. I wanted this and I know if I would have asked all of you accepted Papa, Grandma Carole and Grandma Marissa would have said no"

"So who is she Cameron" Burt asked

Cameron looked around and took a deep breathe.

"Her name is Carmen. She's my sister"

"What do you mean? Why is she here?" Kurt said

"I've been emailing and talking to Jesse and Rachel to get Carmen here for my birthday because I wanted her here and I invited..."

The doorbell rang

Cameron looked at his watch.

1:30 pm.

Right on time.

Cameron went to open the door.

There he was.

The same giant he was before.

Finn smiled.

"Hey squirt"

Cameron smiled and hugged Finn.

"Hey Uncle Finn, what happened to your leg"

Finn walked into the living room.

"I wouldn't be lying and said that I tripped down the stairs because I didn't tie my shoes, where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen come on, but stand back for a few seconds, there already pissed with me"

"So I guess Carmen made it here safe"

"How did you know?"

"Jesse told me and I know about Carmen so don't worry"

Cameron nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

They were talking amongst themselves.

Cameron cleared his throat.

"If you're going to be mad with me I don't care, I want me family here the way it used to be. So we have one more guest. Come in"

He gestures for Finn to come in.

He walked in with his crutches.

He smiled at Carole who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey everyone."


	19. Secrets That Shouldn't Be Kept Pt 2

_A/N:__ So here's the last chapter._

_I first want to thank you guys for sticking with me and constantly reading and giving me your feedback._

_I want to say thank you and I love you guys for reading and I can't wait to write something else for you to read_

* * *

><p><span>Secrets That Shouldn't Be Kept Pt. 2<span>

And there it is

Everyone stood in shock.

Finn started feeling uncomfortable.

"I know you guys probably don't want me here, but Cameron invited me and I couldn't let him down"

"Like you haven't done that enough" Kurt and Burt said in sync.

Finn bowed his head and turned around and walked out the kitchen.

"Wait Finn... Dammit Finn" Carole walked out the kitchen but not without glaring at Kurt and Burt.

Blaine, Marissa and Marcus walked to the back yard to introduce themselves to the little ladies.

Now it's just Kurt, Burt and Cameron.

Cameron sat heavily at the kitchen table.

Burt and Kurt walked over to the table and sat down on either side of Cameron.

Burt reached over to touch Cameron on the shoulder.

But when he did Cameron shock it off and then got up and Kurt tried to grab his arm and shook himself loose of his grip and leaned against the kitchen island and faced himself towards the window that shows Blaine, Marissa and Marcus talking to the girls

"You guys act just like the kids I go to school with and try to avoid"

Cameron said out loud with a heavy sigh.

"Are the both of you going to be mad at him forever because of what he did? The both of you out of all people I would figure would forgive someone but I guess I still stands the Hummel men are stubborn as ever."

Kurt stood.

"Cam cut it out."

"What" Cameron answered back?

"Hey watch it bud. You're the child here and don't you forget that. Me and your dad are grown men, whatever reason we have, that's our business" said Burt

Cameron huff a disgruntled laugh.

Cameron starred at both of them.

"Your right. You guys have the right to make unnecessary childish choices on why you don't like your brother or why you hate your son. Very man like. "

Burt walked up to Cameron like he was going to push him into the counter but Kurt pulled on Burt's arm.

"Dad please just leave it. Sit down. "

Cameron flinched.

He starred at Burt.

He shook his head and headed towards the door.

Kurt walked behind Cameron grabbing onto his arm.

"Cam sweetie calm down" Kurt insisted

Cameron pulled his arm away from Kurt.

"Let me go"

"Not until you calm down"

Cameron took a few breathes and then Kurt released him.

Then Kurt spoke

"Where are you going?"

Cameron didn't answer.

So he asked again

"Cameron I said where are you going?"

This time with more base in his voice. Like he was being stern papa bear.

"To go see Rachel"

And with that he left.

Slamming the door.

Making his grand exit.

* * *

><p>Blaine heard some yelling so he decided to wait and let the air be cleared before he reappeared.<p>

But he heard a slamming door and knew that wasn't good.

So he told his mom and dad that he would be right back.

He got up and walked into the kitchen.

He saw Burt sitting down at the table and Kurt standing by the kitchen counter with arms wrapped around himself.

Blaine walked over to Burt and patted him on his shoulder for comfort and then looked over at Kurt.

He walked towards Kurt and stood in front of him and waited for him to speak.

Kurt lifted his head up and looked into Blaine's hazel orbs.

"He said he was going to see Rachel"

Blaine stood there kind of Astonished but he knew this day was bound to happen.

And then they here the door open and slammed closed again.

All three men walk into the living room.

They see Carole standing on the stairs with a blank look on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

There was a mother and son upstairs talking in his old room.

"Finn, would you slow down. For you to be on crutches your walking pretty damn fast"

Finn slowed down when he finally got to the front of his door and opened it slowly.

To his surprise everything was the same. Nothing changed.

He walked inside and sat on his bed.

Carole came in and sat beside him. She reached over and grabbed his hand and held in both of hers.

He slowly intertwined their fingers.

He looked over at his mom. They both smiled.

"So do you mind telling me what and where exactly have you been doing?"

Finn smiled.

Finn went into telling his mom what's been going on and what happened when he had disappeared.

Carole told Finn about what's been going on for the last few years.

Then Finn brought up Rachel.

"Mom I know you might not think it's a good idea. But I feel like I owe it to her and you guys to make up for my mistakes. I have to. I need to get rid of old feelings and start fresh."

Carole smiled and reached over and hugged him.

She spoke softly into his ear.

"I know sweetie, I know"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

She stood and helped Finn up and the walked down the stairs.

That's when they saw Cameron walking towards the door and slamming it shut when he left.

Finn looked at Carole and she nodded.

He walked out the door and tried to catch up as much as he could.

* * *

><p>Finn came through the door and saw Cameron walking a few steps ahead.<p>

Finn called out to Cameron.

"Cam wait up"

Cameron stopped and turned around. Face red as a cherry lollipop from frustration and anger.

"What do you want? You going to try and stop me. Because I'm going to see Rachel either they like it or not"

Cameron turns back around and kept walking.

Finn smiled. He reminded him of a teenage Kurt. When nothing went his way he through hissy fits.

He then spoke up.

"I was actually heading over there. You mind riding with me. "

Cameron stopped in mid step and turned.

He looked at Finn suspiciously.

"Are you messing with me?"

Finn shook his head no.

Cameron walked back over and they got in the car and left.

* * *

><p>They arrived to St. Jean's.<p>

"Everybody deserves a second chance"

That's there motto.

Sue Sylvester opened the rehab after she retired from coaching.

It was first a rehab for older people and then they finally lowered the ages when they had a lot more teens and kids attempting suicide because of issues at home, sexuality crisis and teen pregnancy.

She had also lightened up a bit after she had her daughter.

She wasn't the cold hearted cheerios coach.

She became a person with a heart.

* * *

><p>When Finn and Cameron pulled up in the parking lot of the rehab they glanced at each other as if it's ok to be scared and let's do this kind of look.<p>

They got out the car and walked inside.

When they walked inside they asked the receptionist for Rachel's room and showed id.

They showed id and the lady showed them towards Rachel.

Both gentlemen were getting jittery.

But they knew they needed this.

The lady showed them Rachel's door and walked off down the hall.

Both gentlemen stood outside the door and starred at the door.

Cameron lifted his hand a knocked on the door lightly and they heard a distant come in.

Cameron opens the door and they both walk in.

And there she is.

Rachel Barbara Berry.


End file.
